Secrets of the Wolf Pack
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Molly finds Caroline Hale dying from a snake bite in the woods near her house when she is asked to care for Caroline's three-year-daughter she gladly accepts. The shy green/amber-eyed toddler in particularly steals the second eldest Weasley's heart in a nanosecond. But little do they know they're in for a wild ride as she grows up and learns more about her biological family.
1. When Curiosity and Mother's Instinct Mix

Late December, 1983

Molly Weasley was walking in the small forest close to her house. Arthur, her husband, was inside watching the kids. Bill and Charlie, the eldest of seven, were old enough to watch their siblings so Molly assumed they would be helping. She heard screaming and crying and ran towards the source. Reaching a small clearing, she saw a little girl with golden-brown hair and dark green eyes, and she was crying. She looked to be around her son Ron's age.

"Oh my!" Molly exclaimed, rushing over to the girl and the woman beside her. She assumed this was the childs' mother.

"What happened?"

"I was bitten by a snake and the poison is already in my system. Please, take care of my daughter!" The woman croaked. Molly looked at the young mother.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Caroline Hale," she breathed, her hand slowly reached for the child, "and this is – Delaney," she seemed to have trouble getting out her words.

"I'm Molly, Molly Weasley. How old is she?"

"Three," the woman said with her last breath.

Molly looked over at the little girl she was smiling shyly at her. Molly picked her up. She was hesitant at first, but she settled down eventually. Molly walked back towards the house. She quickly reached the Burrow, as their family lovingly called it.

"Molly?" Arthur asked.

"We need to call some aurors," She answered, urgently.

"Why?" He asked, looking down into her arms. "Who is this little one?"

"This is Delaney Hale, her mother just died in the forest from a snake bite."

"Didn't she have her wand?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I didn't see one. Arthur, she may have been a muggle, or even a squib." Her husband nodded as their second oldest son, Charlie, walked up to them. He had turned eleven a few weeks before.

"Hey mum have a nice walk?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks son," she replied, not wanting to scare him. Though Charlie was not easy to scare; he was quite brave.

He smiled and asked: "Who is this?"

"This is Delaney. She'll probably be staying with us for a while." He nodded. Even at eleven, Charlie was a very obedient child, and understood when not to ask questions. He knew his mum loved kids.

"How old is she?" Arthur asked.

Delaney, who had been watching them this entire time, answered:"This many," holding up three fingers.

Molly smiled at the little girl and glanced over at her son. It looked like the girl had stolen his heart in a nanosecond. Molly walked into the next room and placed her down on the floor with her two youngest; Ron, who was the same age, and Ginny, who was a year younger.

She called the aurors and led them to the body. They informed her they were going to have to find Delaney's birth records, but seeing as they were probably in a random muggle hospital, it might take a while to find.

Despite being quite shy, Delaney meshed well with Ginny and Molly's older twin boys, Fred and George. This only needed gentle coaxing from Charlie. She seemed to have developed a strange love/hate relationship with Ron, but Molly could not yet tell.

Approximately Five days later

Dr. Jacob Granger and his wife, Dr. Jane Granger, walked in their house with their four-year-old daughter, Hermione.

"Look, dear. There's a message on the machine," Jane told her husband. He pushed the button to listen to the message.

_"Hello, this is Constable Harrison, I'm sorry I have some terrible news. Your cousin, Caroline Hale was found dead in a forest on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole after being bitten by a snake."_

"What about her daughter?" Jacob wondered aloud. He was heartbroken about his cousin's death.

_"Her three-year-old daughter, Delaney was taken in by a resident of Ottery St. Catchpole, named Molly Weasley," the constable finished._

"Poor Caroline, but it's such a relief that Delaney's okay! Still, I think we should go check this woman out, just to be sure," Jacob told his wife.

"You're right," Jane agreed.

"Come on sweetie," she said to Hermione, "we're going to see your cousin!"

"Yay, Laney!" Hermione clapped. The couple smiled at their daughter; she had always been close with Delaney despite being almost a year older.


	2. Adjusting and New Friends

Chapter 2: Adjusting and New Friends

* * *

Early January 1984

They knocked on the door of the house a few weeks into the New Year.

"Oh, hello." A ginger woman greeted them, warmly.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Granger, this is my wife Jane and our daughter Hermione. I got a message that you're taking care of my cousin Caroline's daughter."

"Oh, you're Caroline's cousin. I'm sorry for your loss, come on in."

They walked in.

"I was just making some tea, would you like some?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Molly nodded and said "The kids are in the living room."

"Okay, which is where?"

"I'll show you and then finish making the tea."

They nodded and Molly led them to the living room.

* * *

Once they got there they noticed Delaney playing with the two youngest Weasley children. Hermione let go of her father's hand and walked over to Delaney and tapped her shoulder politely.

"Hermione." Delaney said, hugging her older cousin.

"Delaney."

She started to play with them. Her parents smiled. Hermione didn't have lots of friends but she got along perfectly with Delaney.

"Here's your tea." Molly said handing each Granger a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly."

"How many kids do you have?" Jane asked.

"Seven, my oldest Bill is off at boarding school, my second eldest Charlie is over a friend's house, my third oldest Percy is in his room. These are the youngest four twins Fred and George, Ron and lastly Ginny." Molly answered.

"Delaney seems happy here, but do you think you can handle eight kids?"

"Yes, I can." she said, not wanting to mention the fact that they were quite poor.

They nodded and continued talking.

"Out of my older sons, she warmed up to Charlie the quickest. She warmed up to Bill quite quickly as well but not as quickly as Charlie."

Just as Molly finished her sentence Charlie walked in.

"Chip!" Delaney squealed running towards the second oldest redhead.

"Hey Peri." He greeted picking the three-year-old up.

"Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Charlie smiled still holding Delaney and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie." The Grangers said.

Charlie nodded and sat down on the couch with Delaney sitting on his lap.

"Would you mind if we enrolled Delaney in school when she's old enough?" Jane asked.

"I can't see the harm of that." Molly said.

"Okay, also would you mind if we brought Hermione over very now and then?"

"Not at all."

Before they could respond Arthur walked in from work.

"Hi dear." Molly greeted her husband.

"Hi Molly."

"These are the Grangers and their daughter Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jacob and this is my wife Jane." Jacob introduced.

"It's a pleasure."

"They're Delaney's next closest living relative seeing as Caroline was Jacob's cousin." Molly filled her husband in.

Arthur nodded and asked, "I'm sorry for your loss, you're not thinking of taking Delaney away are you?"

Charlie who was playing with the three girls looked up.

He didn't want his Peri to be taken away even if they were her relatives. Sure, he had Ginny but she basically idolized Bill.

It was nice to have some who looked up to him for a change.

"When we first got the message we were skeptical but once we were here for a while we decided against it and besides Delaney seems really happy here." Jacob said, smiling at his daughter and her cousin playing with the youngest two Weasleys and the second eldest.

"That's wonderful."

They continued talking, then they had dinner and they left.

* * *

"Mum?" Charlie asked.

Molly looked up from her knitting and asked, "What are you still doing up, sweetie?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Molly nodded and asked, "Why not?"

"I know you and dad were also afraid that they would take Peri away from us since they are her biological relatives after all."

"They said they wouldn't."

Charlie nodded and said, "It's not that I don't trust them."

Molly smiled at her second eldest and said, "I can see how close you've become with her and how much she adores you."

"It's that obvious?" Charlie asked, his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

Molly smiled again and said, "We'll have them over again, but I don't know how to contact them since they are muggles they would be thrown off by the owl." she finished with a sigh.

"That's true, mum." Charlie said running his hand through his hair.

"You going back up to bed?"

Charlie shook his head and replied, "I wasn't planning on it, I'm still not tired."

"Okay."

Charlie sat down on the couch next to his mum's arm chair. Predictably he fell asleep in about twenty minutes.

Molly chuckled at her second eldest son and kissed his forehead.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up in the midst of a prank.

"Darn, he's awake." Five-year-old Fred remarked.

"They talked me into it." Delaney said looking up at Charlie innocently.

The second eldest redhead melted and said, "It's okay, Peri."

"She gets away with everything when it comes to you, Charlie." George smirked at his elder brother.

Charlie smiled.

* * *

It was a few days later now. Alice Longbottom a close friend of Molly and Arthur was over with her husband Frank and their son Neville who was Delaney and Ron's age.

"Whose this little cutie?" Alice asked noticing the little brunette.

"This is Delaney Hale, I found her mum in the forest a about late last year and she was bitten by a snake and the poison was already in her system and she asked me to take care of Delaney."

"The poor dear."

"She didn't have her wand or anyway to take care of the bite?" Frank asked.

"Actually, she's a muggle." Molly told them.

They nodded. Delaney and Neville played a lot they got along pretty well. It was time to put the kids down for their nap. Molly put Ginny in her crib. Ron had his own toddler bed.

"It looks like Delaney and Neville might have to share." Molly said.

"I guess that's fine."

They put the two sleepy toddlers in the same bed and went downstairs.


	3. Meeting Sirius

Chapter 3: Meeting Sirius

* * *

The two mothers and Frank walked in on the cutest scene an hour later.

"Aww, isn't this cute," Alice and Molly cooed looking at the two sleeping toddlers.

Neville was holding Delaney's hand.

"What are you cooing at?" Frank asked.

"Look."

Frank may be a stoic auror but he couldn't help but melt at the sight of his son holding his new friend's hand.

Ginny started to cry.

That woke up her brother but Delaney and Neville were still sleeping blissfully. Molly fussed over her baby girl.

"Mum, I'm hungry," Ron complained tugging at his mum's dress.

"It's almost time for dinner, Ronnie, Molly told her youngest son.

That satisfied Ron. Molly finished fussing with Ginny just as Neville and Delaney woke up. Alice grabbed her son and Molly grabbed Delaney.

"Did you two have a nice nap?" Alice asked her son.

"Yes." Neville nodded.

Delaney smiled and nodded in agreement. They had dinner and the Longbottoms left.

* * *

Middle of January 1984

A few days later Alice was over her friend Sirius' house visiting her godson Harry who was also Sirius' godson. Sirius had been Harry's parents best friend. Lily and James Potter who he never betrayed it was the literal rat Wormtail. He had been caught a few nights after Lily and James were killed when Harry was a year and three months.

"Molly took in this adorable little girl named Delaney Hale."

"Hale, that doesn't sound like a Wizarding last name."

"I know but Molly said her mum was a muggle."

Sirius nodded and said. "That's our Molly, she can't turn down a child."

"Yeah, she can't. But that's why we love her."

Sirius nodded and asked. "Is she Harry and Neville's age?"

"Yes, she's a few weeks younger than them," Alice told him.

Sirius nodded. He couldn't but think he recognized that last name but he didn't know from where.

* * *

Sirius went over the Weasleys a few days later.

"Hello Sirius," Molly greeted him warmly.

"Hi Molly."

"Would you like some tea or something to eat?" Molly asked.

"Not right now but maybe later."

Molly nodded. Sirius sat at the table.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Allie told me, you took in a child after her mum died."

"Yes, I did. She's taking her nap right now actually," Molly told him.

Sirius frowned.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's over a muggle friend's house. I'll pick him up later though."

Molly nodded.

* * *

About twenty minutes later they went upstairs. Molly picked up Ginny and fussed over her for a few minutes.

"This is Delaney." Molly said picking up the little brunette girl.

"I'm Sirius."

Delaney cowered a little in Molly's shoulder.

"I don't bite." Sirius smirked.

Delaney looked innocently at him amber-tinted green eyes wide as saucers. He knew those eyes. It couldn't be. No way.

"Sirius?" Molly asked.

"I have to go pick up Harry." Sirius said quickly running out of the room.

That left Molly really confused.

* * *

Sirius went to go pick up Harry from his muggle friend's house. Sirius was pacing around his house much to his godson's confusion of course he's only three. The person Sirius was waiting for appeared in the fire.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry exclaimed running to his "Uncle"

"Hi pup."

"Moony, there you are!" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arms around Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Sirius started pacing again.

"Sirius, I haven't seen you like this since I don't know when."

"How do you tell your best friend that you think he has a daughter?" Sirius wondered.

Of course he only met her once but those amber-tinted dark green eyes were almost as recognizable as Harry's especially to him. It wasn't just the eyes, she had a similar face structure and features. Also the fact that she went by her muggle mum's name Hale which he had finally remembered was the name of Remus' old girlfriend Caroline who had broken his heart when she broke up with him out of nowhere in December 1979. Apparently, Delaney was the product of a very passionate night that Remus was never told about.

"Pads?" Remus asked sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

Sirius needed more evidence for this. He jumped the gun like he always did.

"Sirius?"

"Nothing's going on."

Remus nodded believing his boyhood friend.


	4. The Werewolf who Came to Tea

Chapter 4: The Werewolf who came to Tea and never left.

* * *

Sirius started to gather evidence more specifically to see if Delaney had inherited Remus' 'furry little problem.' That's the thing that Remus would be most worried about.

* * *

August 1984

One day when Delaney had just turned four all the kids were playing but Delaney was reading a book or at least looking at the pictures. He decided to go sit by her casually or at least as causally as he could.

"What you reading there?" He asked.

"A book." Delaney said cutely.

Sirius smirked and laughed to himself at the scene. This is so Remus.

* * *

It was a few days after the incident and Sirius was pacing again waiting for Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Sit, Moony." Sirius said.

He sat down on the couch.

"You know the little girl that Molly took in almost a year ago?"

"I've heard Alice and Frank talk about her a little, why?" Remus questioned.

Sirius nodded and said, "I suspect that she's your daughter."

You're kidding."

"I'm not, look at this picture of her I took," Sirius said handing his best friend the moving picture.

Remus glanced at the little girl in the photo and said. "So, I suppose she's the product of one the last times Caroline and I made love."

"You don't suppose Caroline broke up with you because she found out she was pregnant with Delaney?"

Remus was silent. He sure hoped Delaney wasn't the reason even though he knows he would've stayed with Caroline and helped raise their daughter. That is if she accepted the fact that he was a wizard and werewolf which he doubted especially the werewolf part. So she would've ended up living with her mum anyway and maybe he would've been able to visit her."

"And before you ask she didn't inherit your 'furry little problem'."

"How do you know you've never seen her on a full moon?" Remus asked tersely.

"Actually, I have for my research I stayed over a night at the Weasleys on a full moon and she was fine." Sirius said

Remus sighed in relief.

* * *

Remus was going over to the Weasleys for the first time since Molly had took Delaney in.

"Remus, it's so nice to see you."

"Hi Molly."

"Come on in."

Remus walked in.

"Want some tea or something?" Molly asked.

"Tea would be nice thanks." Remus said looking around casually.

"Mum, Delaney and I are hungry." Ron said walking in with Delaney following him.

"That's mostly you, Ron." Delaney giggled.

"I'll make you two some lunch in a second."

"Okay." Delaney said.

She still didn't know what to call Molly despite living with her for just over a year.

"Delaney this is Remus Lupin, another one of our friends." Molly introduced the little girl as she picked her up.

Remus and Delaney looked at each other.

Much to Molly's surprise Delaney reached out for Remus. He hesitantly took her and she instantly settled into his lap.

"She's usually a very shy girl. It took her a few days to warm up to Arthur and me. And she wouldn't go to Sirius the first time she met him either. Though she's rather fond of Charlie and he's quite fond of her as you'll see. Thanks to his gentle coaxing she was brought out of her shell.

Remus looked at the little girl on his lap. She had his exact eyes. Molly set down Remus' tea, Delaney and Ron's sandwiches. Ron dove hungrily into his sandwich. Delaney on the other hand munched quietly on her sandwich.

* * *

After the two four-year-olds finished their lunch Ron ran off to play but Delaney stayed attached to Remus until Charlie walked down the stairs. Delaney jumped down from Remus' lap and ran over to Charlie.

"Hey Peri," he greeted happily picking her up.

She cuddled into his shoulder.

Molly smiled and asked."Sweetie, you remember Remus Lupin. Don't you?"

Charlie turned to look at the older man and said. "Yes."

"He's my new friend." Delaney smiled at Remus shyly.

Remus recognized that smile in an instant. That was Caroline's smile he still remembered it vividly. There was an awkward silence between the second eldest redhead and the older man. For the rest of the day Remus and Charlie competed for Delaney's attention. It was a fierce competition since they were both Gryffindors.

"Well, it looks like Delaney's asleep." Remus said softly noting that she had fallen asleep strewn across their laps.

Charlie smiled down at his surrogate sister fast asleep and said."I'll put her to bed like always."

"Why don't you let Remus put her to bed for a change?" Molly asked.

Charlie looked offended for a second and said, "I've always put her to bed, mum."

"We can both put her to bed."

* * *

Charlie nodded, walked up the stairs and laid Delaney in her bed once he untangled her hands from his shirt. They watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful.

* * *

Remus started spending a lot of time over the Weasleys. He loved watching his daughter with her friends. She got along with Harry through a little coaxing but this time from Neville. Hermione was coincidentally Harry's muggle friend.

* * *

But Hermione's parents couldn't help but suspicious why Remus was always around their niece.


	5. Magic Revelations and Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Revealations and Driving

* * *

August 1985

Hermione and her parents were over the Weasleys for Delaney's fifth birthday. Delaney was happily sitting on Charlie's lap as he read to her about dragons. Remus couldn't help

* * *

but smile. She was rather close with the roguish redhead as he learned the first day he came over. There was still an unspoken competition between him and the second eldest redhead for Delaney's attention whenever they were in the same room.

"Remus?" Jacob asked, tersely.

He turned to look at the man.

"Fancy a chat?"

Remus nodded hesitantly as the two men got up. Mrs. Granger was busy talking to Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

They walked outside.

"I noticed you're always happen to be around when Delaney's around. What's your fascination with my niece?" He asked a dangerous look on his face.

"She's your niece?"

"Technically not, her mum Caroline was my cousin so she's Hermione's second cousin."

Remus looked up at Jacob and said. "You're related to Caroline?"

"Yes, you knew her?"

Remus smiled a little and said."Yes, I dated her for almost a year until we broke up in December 1979."

Jacob did the calculations and asked surprised, "You're Delaney's father, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am but if you don't believe me I have the blood test to confirm it."

"No, I believe you because since I remember the exact day she told us about you."

Remus blushed and asked."She talked about me?"

"All the bloody time we were surprised when she told us she had broken up with you because she was afraid you would break up with her when she told you she was pregnant."

"I wouldn't have, trust me."

Jacob nodded.

"Everything okay out here?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

Remus turned to his best friend and replied."Yes, everything is fine."

"What were you talking about?" he asked

"He knows that Delaney's my daughter."

Sirius laughed and said. "Now, I don't feel so special Remus."

"You know that Delaney's his daughter?" Jacob asked.

"Know, I'm the one who figured it out," Sirius bragged.

Remus rolled his eyes and patted his friend's back.

"It's time for cake and it's chocolate."

Remus licked his lips and Sirius laughed.

* * *

It was later that night and Remus was again talking to Jacob.

"You enrolled Delaney into primary school, didn't you?"

Jacob nodded and said, "Yes, she starts in early September. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive. I never learned." Remus asked.

Jacob nodded and said, "Sure, I will."

"Thanks, mate."

"You know that I'm only doing this because you're Delaney's father."

Remus nodded.

* * *

Sirius and Remus went home.

"So, Hermione is Delaney's second cousin."

Sirius nodded.

"Caroline apparently did break up with me when she found out that she was pregnant with Delaney, according to Jacob anyway."

"So, you're saying your five-year-old daughter is to blame for her mother breaking up with you, that's low, Moony."

Remus shook his head and said. "If this was a year ago than that would be true but I'm already in too deep."

"Code words for she has you wrapped around her tiny little finger."

Remus nodded a rare grin on his face.

* * *

Jacob started to teach Remus how to drive. Thankfully, Remus was a quick learner. Though teaching was one thing but once he was finished teaching him he had to take the driver's exam.

Jacob and Sirius were waiting for him to get out of the exam.

"How did you do, mate?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed and said. "I didn't pass, unfortunately."

"That's a first," Sirius laughed as Remus glared at him.

Jacob chimed in and said, "There's always next time, Remus."

"I wanted to be able to drive Delaney to her first day of school in a few days," Remus sighed disappointed carding his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Don't worry, you can come with us when I drop off Hermione." Jacob said.

Remus smiled slightly at his daughter's uncle.

* * *

It was a few days later now and Delaney had spent the night at Hermione's the night before because school was starting. She was curious why Remus was coming with them but she didn't really care though she was quite attached to him but not as attached as she was to Chip.

"Wemus." Delaney greeted the man.

Remus couldn't help but smile his daughter had trouble pronouncing her 'r's' so he was called "Wemus."

He now understood why she stuck to calling Hermione 'Moine' and Charlie 'Chip."

"You excited for school?"

Delaney nodded eagerly.

They had a quick breakfast and Jacob and Remus took their daughters to school.

* * *

It was a quiet drive because Hermione was reading and Delaney was staring out the window nervously.

"So, just a warning I'm probably going to be a mess when we say goodbye to Hermione." Jacob said looking in the rearview mirror at his beloved daughter.

Remus chuckled as they pulled up to the school. If Remus wasn't so stoic and Delaney knew she was his daughter he would be a mess today.

"Bye daddy," Hermione said hugging her dad.

And just like that Jacob was tearing up.

"Bye, Wemus, bye uncle Jake."

"Come on, Delaney.," Hermione said eagerly tugging at her cousin's arm.

Jacob and Remus waved to their respective daughters and drove away once they were out of sight.

* * *

A few weeks later Remus retook the driver's exam and he passed. He could now drive his daughter to school.

* * *

It was the first parent teacher's night.

"Wemus this is my teacher, Ms. Lowe."

Remus looked up at the woman. She was quite pretty.

"Delaney is quite a joy to have in class, she always answers questions unless Hermione answers it first."

Remus smiled.

"So, are you single?" she asked bluntly.

Remus rubbed his neck nervously he hadn't been on a date since Caroline. She didn't respond she just grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her number.

"Call me sometime, handsome." she winked.

* * *

A few nights later, Remus was at home with Sirius and Harry.

"So, how did that parent teacher thing go?" Sirius asked.

Remus blushed.

"Why are you blushing, Moony?"

Remus took out the number from his pocket and handed it to Sirius.

"You got her number?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus replied cheekily."Don't be so surprised, Pads. I didn't even want it she was just so straight-forward and I didn't have the chance to say no."

"Was she at least pretty?"

Remus shrugged and said. "She wasn't exactly anything to write home about like Caroline was," he finished with a wistful sigh.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid." Sirius pointed out.

"I haven't been on a date since Caroline, you know that Sirius and besides she's my daughter's teacher that's a conflict of interest."

Sirius thought for a moment and replied. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't date her. I've never dated a muggle before."

Remus rolled his eyes and said. "If you want to try, I won't stop you."

* * *

Sirius did end up calling Ms. Lowe but she wasn't interested much to his chagrin.


	6. Ice Cream and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5: Magical Revealations, Diagon Alley and The Train

* * *

November 1988

Delaney was still yet to show magic though that all changed one day when she was eight.

She was spending the day over Grimmauld place since Remus now lived with Sirius and Harry. She ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Remus asked turning to her.

"I just did magic." She stated, happily.

Remus smiled at her and said. "What did you do?"

"I made some books move," She said.

Remus smirked. She's definitely his daughter. His first act of magic was very similar.

"What's the commotion?" Sirius asked, walking in with Harry they were practicing Quidditch for his little league Qudditch game.

"I just did magic, Uncle Sirius."

"That's great, you'll get to go to Hogwarts with me and Neville," Harry exclaimed, happily.

"Neville and I, Harry," Delaney corrected him, nicely.

Sirius smirked at Remus which was unnoticed by the two eight year olds as they walked out of the kitchen.

"If she's not your daughter, I'll be surprised."

"She could get that from Hermione. She corrects Harry's grammar as well."

Sirius nodded and said. "Hermione is a little more bossy but Delaney corrects him nicely. Just like you used to do. Maybe sometimes with a little snark."

"Yeah and her first act of magic was very similar to mine."

"Something to do with books, I'm guessing."

Remus nodded.

* * *

It was now about two years later Delaney was over Hermione's house when her dad called them downstairs.

* * *

Delaney saw a familiar woman on the couch wearing a pointed hat. She had seen her at Neville's and the Weasleys over the years.

"Delaney?" She asked, kindly.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked at her cousin confused and asked. "How do you know her, Delaney."

Delaney looked nervously over at the professor.

"We've met a few times over the Longbottoms and the Weasleys." McGonagall said professionally.

"Okay."

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I also teach Transfiguration and I'm also head of Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"It's one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Are you saying my daughter is a witch?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she is. Mr. Granger."

"What about Delaney?" Hermione asked, looking at her cousin.

"I'm a witch too, my first act of magic was last year." Delaney said.

"And you're barely telling me now?"

Delaney looked at Hermione and said. "It's sort of against the law to tell non-magical people about the magical world."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"We have no magic on our family though." Jacob said.

"Hermione is a muggleborn."

The Granger parents nodded.

"Is Delaney a muggle born too?" Hermione asked.

"We assume she is since there was no name of a father on the birth record."

Everyone nodded though Jane and Jacob knew the truth that Remus was actually Delaney's father and that he was a wizard.

* * *

August 1991

Over a year later Harry, Neville, Delaney and the school aged Weasleys went to Diagon Alley for their supplies.

They went to Gringots to get some money.

"Where should we go now?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" Delaney exclaimed.

Harry and Ron laughed at their bookworm surrogate sister and friend. Neville just smiled at his best friend. He liked that she was smart.

"I guess it's Flourish and Blotts and then Quality Quidditch Supplies."

The boys were satisfied with that.

* * *

They walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"Delaney!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey Hermione."

"Did you two plan this?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, we did," The girls smiled.

"I guess we're rubbing off on you," Harry said.

"Merlin forbid," Neville laughed.

Harry smirked at his god-brother. The five some bought their books and then they went to buy their wands.

* * *

After buying the wands the five some separated. Harry and Ron went to Quality Quidditch supplies while the girls and Neville went to get their robes.

* * *

After that they went to the ice cream shop. Remus was there waiting for them. He had ice cream waiting for them or at least for Delaney since he knew what she liked. The group walked into the ice cream parlor.

"Here you go, Delaney."

"Thanks, Remus." Delaney smiled at him.

His heart ached for her to call him dad. He's watched one of his good friends raise his daughter from a far. She's never called him dad either though. Every now and then she did call Molly mum though.

* * *

The rest of the group bought their ice cream. Sirius and the rest of the boys walked in and bought their ice cream. Remus looked longingly at his daughter and her friends.

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"As much as it hurts, I can't tell her."

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Arthur and Molly have done a great job raising her. I don't want it take that away from them." Remus sighed taking a bite of his ice cream.

"You helped raise her too. She spent half her time with us at Grimmauld Place. She was with us when she showed her first trace of magic. You were at every birthday. You learned how to drive just to take her to muggle school. You were at every award show and she being your daughter she got many awards," Sirius listed.

"You finished?"

"Yes."

Remus just sighed sadly. It hurt him that he couldn't tell his own daughter that he was her father.

* * *

September 1st, 1991

It was now time for them to board the Hogwarts express. Delaney was really nervous even Charlie being there didn't ease her nervousness. He had come to see her off before he went back to Romania.

"You nervous, Delaney?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am." She nodded tightening her grip on Charlie's hand.

"I was quite nervous too but I found friends on the train."

"Like who?"

"Me." Sirius said.

Delaney nodded.

"You can write me if you want," Remus told Delaney. He could see Charlie eyeing him suspiciously at the suggestion.

Charlie was still quite protective of his daughter and he adored her while she adored him right back.

"I can?" She asked looking up at him her dark amber eyes wide.

"Sure can."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Laney, can you help me find Trevor?" Neville asked.

"Sure, Nev." Delaney smiled.

The train whistled and the five some boarded the train. They found a compartment.

* * *

Then Neville and Delaney went to go look for Trevor.

"Have you seen a toad, my best friend has lost his?" Delaney asked two Indian girls.

"No, we haven't," One of them said.

"Okay, thanks though."

"Are you two first years?"

Delaney and Neville nodded.

"My sister and I are first years too, I'm Parvati and that's my twin Padma."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Delaney Hale and this is my best friend Neville Longbottom," Delaney smiled.

"Hale, so you're a muggleborn?"

Delaney nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Neville asked, fiercely.

He didn't like or want anyone looking down on Delaney for being a muggleborn like a lot of purebloods and halfbloods do.

"No, of course not. We don't believe in that stuff," Parvati assured Neville.

Neville relaxed considerably next to Delaney at the revelation that they weren't pureblood supremacists.

"Sorry about that, Neville is quite protective of me," Delaney smiled at Neville causing her best friend to blush slightly.

The twins nodded. Delaney and Neville left the compartment.

* * *

They found him under a seat in an empty compartment.

"Thanks for helping me find Trevor, Laney."

"No problem, Nev," she smiled at him and continued."Thanks for that back there."

Neville smiled at her and hugged her as Trevor croaked in between them and they chuckled.

* * *

I know this chapter is quite long but I didn't want to cut it into two and mess up the order of the chapters


	7. The Sorting Hat's Revelation

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's Revelation

* * *

"First years." a familiar voice bellowed.

They started to follow Hagrid to the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the head of Gryffindor." McGonagall greeted us.

"We're ready for them."

McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. Delaney saw Hermione talking with Padma and Paravati. She noticed Ron and Harry deep in conversation with an African American boy and an Irish boy. Delaney and Neville stuck close together.

"You nervous, Laney?" Neville whispered.

Delaney nodded.

"I know me too, what if we're separated?" He said worriedly.

"It's not like we won't be best friends if we do end up separated." Delaney assured her worried best friend as she put a calming hand on his arm.

"I know that but still."

They stopped in front of a hat. It was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blond hair walked up to the stool.

_"Hufflepuff!"_ The hat shouted.

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall called.

A redheaded girl walked up to the hat.

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The sorting continued.

"Hermione Granger!"

_"Gryffindor!" _

Hermione looked shocked as she walked to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued.

"Neville Longbottom!_"_

"Good luck, Nev." Delaney told him before he walked up to the hat.

It took the hat about a minute to sort him.

_"Gryffindor!" _

Neville looked shocked as he walked off with the hat. Delaney giggled to herself. Neville was endearingly forgetful. At least it was endearing to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by McGonagall calling her name.

_"You grew up around lots of former Gryffindors."_

_"Yes." Delaney thought._

_"Including your father."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"True, Arthur was a Gryffindor but I'm not talking about him but your biological father. You have many of his qualities but I also see a lot of qualities of your biological mother in you. It better be Hufflepuff!"_

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Delaney looked over at the Gryffindor table. Neville was cheering too but she could see through his smile he was disappointed that they were separated. Delaney was upset too but she was distracted by what the hat said. That her biological father was a Gryffindor too. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Hale." Delaney smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?"

"I'm actually a halfblood."

"The last name Hale is a muggle name though." A male voice commented.

Delaney nodded and said "My mum was a muggle and my dad was a wizard but that's all I know about him."

They nodded. They started eating.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led them to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

Delaney walked to the wall. She was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. They got know each other. They finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day Delaney got up and got dressed. She walked down to the Great Hall with Neville. After breakfast it was time for Charms with the Gryffindors. After that they had Potions with the Ravenclaws. The teacher was Snape. He seemed taken aback when he saw Delaney. She had no idea why. After that they had a small break. Then they had a subject Cooking With Magic with the Slytherins. The professor was an older man with grey hair. Let's see if Delaney gets through this without hurting the Slytherins in one way or another. The day continued. Delaney wrote Remus after the first week of school. Remus was in the kitchen of Grimmauld place when a owl tapped on the window. He walked to the window and opened it to the owl in. The owl held out its leg. Remus took the letter from the owl and paid it and it flew away.

_Dear Remus,_

_School is going great. I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I already made a friend in Susan Bones. The sorting hat told me that my biological father was a Gryffindor. Charms and Defense are my best and favorite lessons so far. Even though the Defense teacher is a little spacey and he stutters a lot the class is interesting._

_Sincerely,_

_Delaney._

Remus smiled as he finished the letter.


	8. The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 8: The Mirror of Erised

* * *

"What you smiling at, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I just got a letter from Delaney."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Good, she was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Sirius nodded and said "That's not surprising for her. Despite you being a Gryffindor."

"Yes, she said she already made a friend in Susan Bones."

Sirius blushed.

"Oh, do you still fancy her Aunt Amelia?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Remus smirked at his best friend. The day continued. The Gryffindors had their first flying lesson. Delaney was walking with Susan when Harry ran up to her. She noticed McGonagall was behind him.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Could you take this to Neville?" He asked handing her the Remembrall

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Delaney nodded and walked towards the hospital wing.

"Looking for Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey asked instantly.

Delaney nodded.

"He's right over there."

Delaney walked over to his bed.

"Hey Laney." He greeted.

"Hey Nev, here's your Remembrall." Delaney smiled sitting down next to his bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, are you in a lot of pain?" She asked sweetly.

Neville shook his head and said "Not that much since Madame Pomfrey gave me a pain potion."

"That's good."

"Would you like to sign my cast?"

Delaney nodded and stayed with him until he was released. They noticed Sirius and Remus with Harry outside McGonagall's office. The day continued. It turns out Harry was now on the Quidditch team. Delaney and Neville weren't surprised he always really good at Quidditch but usually first years aren't on the team. It was now Christmas. Delaney was in the Hufflepuff common room. Susan had given her a friendship bracelet. As always she got a Weasley sweater with a huge red D on it.

"You have a few more gifts." Hannah told her.

"I do?"

Hannah nodded and handed her roommate two boxes. Delaney opened the smallest first. It was a wolf pendant.

"What is it?" Susan asked

"It's a wolf pendant."

"Who got you that?"

"Uncle Sirius." Delaney replied slipping it around her neck.

The two girls nodded and Delaney opened the other box it was a book bag with Hufflepuff colors.

"Who's that from?"

"Remus."

The day continued. It turns out that Harry got his dad's invisibility cloak for Christmas. He was looking for people to adventure with, Delaney decided to go with him since Hermione and Ron didn't want to go. They searched the castle.

"What's this room?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure."

The two eleven year olds walked in a disused classroom. It looked empty until they saw a mirror. They looked in it. Harry saw his dead parents around him. Delaney wasn't shocked to see her mum smiling back at her when she looked into the mirror but she was surprised by the man who was standing next to her mum with his arm around her waist. It was Remus. This has got to mean that Remus is her biological father but why hasn't he told her? But he was always around so it made sense. The two eleven year olds left the room shocked at what they had seen in the mirror. As a couple days passed Neville noticed his best friend was really quiet or at least quieter than usual. Not that he minded that she was quiet. They were both really quiet in general.

"Is something on your mind, Laney?" He asked.

"Yes." Delaney said. She knew she wore her heart on her sleeve around Neville and Hermione. Understandable though Neville was her best friend since she was three and Hermione was her cousin.

"What is it?"

Delaney looked around cautiously to see if anyone was listening but nobody was.

* * *

What's Neville 's reaction gonna be?


	9. Neville's Reaction

Chapter 9: Neville's Reaction and the Start of Second Year

* * *

"What is it, Laney?" Neville asked worried for his best friend.

"Remus is my biological father." She stated calmly.

Neville blinked in surprise and said "What makes you say that?"

"He's been there for me as much as Arthur has maybe slightly more, he's a Gryffindor like the hat said and lastly I saw him in the Mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of what?" Neville asked.

"The mirror of Erised. It shows you the deepest desire of your heart and when I looked into it showed my mum and Remus."

Neville nodded and said "That makes sense."

"The only thing I can't figure out is why he never told me. You don't think he's ashamed of me do you?" Delaney asked tearfully.

"I don't see why he would be, you're smart, kind and loyal among other things." Neville said hugging her in reassurance.

Delaney smiled up at her best friend since she was three and said "You're all those things too, Nev."

"I'm not that smart. I guess I'm kind and loyal though." Neville shrugged.

"I could help you in Defense even though I have trouble understanding Quirrell as well." Delaney laughed.

Neville smiled he loved to hear Delaney laugh. The day continued. Delaney helped Neville in Defense and a few other subjects. He in return helped her in Herbology which she was struggling in. The day continued. The five some thought that Snape was after the Sorcerer's Stone but it turned out it was Quirrell the whole time. The day continued. Over the summer Delaney spent lots of time with Susan. They went to Diagon Alley. Ginny was excited to finally to be able to go to Hogwarts.

"Well, well if isn't two sets of mudbloods and a halfblood and three families of blood traitors." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Leave my family alone!" Arthur exclaimed glaring at the blonde as he put his youngest daughter behind him and his surrogate daughter.

Lucius glared at the ginger and casually walked away. As he walked away he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron. They were paying for their books.

"Where did you get this, sweetie?" The bookkeeper asked Ginny sweetly.

"I'm not really sure."

"Miss, I saw Lucius Malfoy slip it into her cauldron." Delaney told her. She wanted to protect her surrogate little sister.

The bookkeeper thought for a moment and said "I think we better keep it."

"It's a book what's the harm?" Molly asked.

"True but it was given to her by a former death eater." The bookkeeper said.

"Are you saying it could have dark magic in it?"

"Precisely."

Molly nodded not wanting to cause any harm to her baby girl. They left Flourish and Blotts. They bought the rest of the groups' supplies and went to ice cream. As he was last year Remus was waiting for them with ice cream for Delaney.

"Thanks, Remus." Delaney smiled at him. She longed to call him dad but he didn't know she knew he was her biological father.

Delaney watched her father talk with his best friend.

"I take it you still haven't told him that you know that he's your father?" Neville asked. He was the only one who knew her secret.

"No, I haven't."

Neville nodded knowing it was probably a hard subject to bring up with Remus. The day continued. It was now time to board the train. Harry had trouble getting through the barrier but the rest of them were fine. The five second years and one first year sat in their usual compartment.

"Mind if I join?" A girl with stringy blonde hair asked.

"Go ahead." Delaney answered.

She walked in and said "I'm Luna Lovegood."

We introduced ourselves.

"What are you reading?" She asked me.

"A book about wolves that I got for my birthday."

Luna nodded and said "You must be a Ravenclaw."

"Actually, I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Who got you that?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"Sirius did." Delaney told her.

Hermione nodded. They continued talking. Once they reached Hogsmeade the two first years separated from the group. They reached Hogwarts. The sortimg started. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny was a Gryffindor. The year was peaceful until Delaney noticed that Ginny somehow got the book again.

* * *

I know first and second year are going by fast.


	10. The Boggart

Chapter 10 - The Boggart

* * *

"Malfoy we need to talk." Delaney said striding up to the blonde.

"What do you want?" He drawled.

"You gave a dangerous journal to my little sister." Delaney said.

"I was told to by my dad. He needed to get it to Hogwarts."

"Do you know it might have dark magic in it?"

He blinked in surprise and said "How did you know that?"

"I didn't but the bookkeeper said there was a possibility." Delaney told the blonde.

Before he could respond Snape walked over and asked "Everything okay over here?"

"Yes, professor." Delaney told the Potions professor.

"Okay, now run along."

They went their separate ways. Snape had suspected it from last year that Delaney was the daughter of one of his childhood enemies. Even though she went by her muggle mum's last name there was no question she was the spawn of the bookish marauder. The day continued. It was now Christmas, Delaney was opening up her gifts from Sirius and Remus. Sirius had bought her a stuffed wolf. Remus had bought her a book about Charms. She smiled. The year continued and ended. That summer Delaney went on vacation with her cousin and her family. They really enjoyed themselves but they couldn't help but miss their respective best friends. It was now time to board the train.

"Neville!" Delaney yelled running to greet her best friend.

"Laney!" Neville greeted hugging her enthusiastically.

The Longbottoms smiled at their son. He was sad most of the summer while Delaney was gone. Sure they wrote letters but it wasn't the same.

"How was your trip?"

"I'll tell you all about it." Delaney said breaking away from the hug.

"Okay." Neville smiled.

The scene repeated with Harry and Hermione a few minutes later. Remus was teaching this year. Maybe Delaney will finally have the courage to tell him that she knew he was her father. The five some sat in their usual compartment with the addition of the new professor.

"So, tell us about your trip." Harry said eagerly.

The two girls told their best friends about their trip to France. Remus casually listened as well his ears perked up when his daughter mentioned they saw some wild wolves. He had also noticed she was wearing a wolf pendant and she had a stuffed wolf. After she finished telling her best friend about her trip. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So, how long have you had that wolf pendant?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, this. Since Christmas of first year. And I've had my stuffed wolf since last Christmas."

"And she also has a book about wolves." Hermione said getting the book out of her trunk and handing it to Remus.

He looked down at the cover and asked "How many times have you read this?"

"Plenty." Delaney answered.

"What's the name of your stuffed wolf?" Neville teased his best friend.

"What makes you think I name my stuffed animals. I'm thirteen." Delaney joked throwing her stuffed wolf at her best friend.

"Because we both know you do." Hermione smirked at her cousin.

Delaney blushed and said "His name is Akela."

"Why Akela?" Ron asked.

"He's a character from the movie and book the Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling." Delaney told her surrogate brother.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"Will you explain what a movie is to Ron, Hermione."

"Sure thing."

"Have you read the book?" Remus asked.

"Hermione and I have been trying to find the book but we can't seem to find it." Delaney frowned.

Remus took note maybe that's a good gift for her and then he asked "Who bought you all this stuff about wolves?"

"Uncle Sirius."

"Of course he did." Remus muttered.

The foursome continued talking. The professor chiming in her every now and then. The foursome separated from the professor once they reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. The year started. It was now Delaney and her fellow Hufflepuffs first defense lesson they had it with the Ravenclaws. Delaney was the second one up. Her boggart turned into the dead body of her mum she wasn't surprised.


	11. Telling Susan

Chapter 11: Telling Susan and McGonagall's confirmation

* * *

"Riddikulus!" Delaney yelled tearfully.

The boggart turned into a big jack in the box. Her best friend Susan looked surprised. Remus kept his composure even though he was seeing the dead body of his beloved ex-girlfriend. Class ended.

"What was that all about?" Susan asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Susan could reply Neville walked up to them.

"Hey Nev." Delaney greeted her best friend.

"Hey Laney."

"You're not getting away that easy, tell me what that was." Susan demanded.

Delaney looked over at Neville he was the only one outside of the Weasley family that knew the true story about her mum.

"I'm waiting." Susan said tapping her foot.

"That was the dead body of my mum. She died when I was three."

Susan's face softened and she said "That's terrible, how did you come to live with the Weasleys?"

"Molly found my mum dying in the forest from a snake bite."

"She didn't have her wand?"

"She was a muggle."

Susan nodded and Delaney continued "She asked Molly to take care of me and you know Molly she can't turn down a so called orphan."

"So called orphan?"

"Remus was always around he became like a second father to me but it turns out he's my biological father." Delaney said.

Susan nodded and said "Yes, I noticed him trying to keep his composure during your boggart."

"The one thing I can't figure out is why he hasn't told me."

Susan nodded. The day continued. It was about a month into school. The fact that Delaney's boggart had turned into the body of his beloved ex-girlfriend was gnawing at Remus. Not that he had any doubts that Delaney was his daughter but if he did this would've confirmed that she was in fact his biological daughter. He was in the teacher's lounge.

"Something on your mind, Remus?" McGonagall asked him.

He sighed and said "Just a certain student's boggart is stuck in my mind."

"Oh, what was it?"

"The dead body of her mum."

"Oh, it's Ms. Hale isn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"It's a shame that she lost her mum at such a tender age but she had her biological dad close every step of the way." McGonagall smiled knowingly.

"How do you know she's my daughter?"

"It's quite obvious most of her marks only rival Ms. Granger's. Even though she's a lot more easy going than Ms. Granger but she's still a great student."

Remus nodded.

McGonagall nodded and said "So, that dead body was that of your ex?"

"Yes, she was my beloved ex-girlfriend."

McGonagall nodded. They continued talking. It was a couple days later. Sirius was in Remus' office.

"So, Delaney told me that you bought her all her wolf things."

"Darn, my secret is out." Sirius chuckled.

Remus smirked.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Sirius asked frustrated.

Remus smirked at his best friend and asked "That I'm her biological father?"

Sirius gave his best friend a "Duh." look.

"She will never accept my furry little problem." Remus sighed.

"Delaney isn't like that. She was raised by one of the most accepting families in the Wizarding world."

Remus had to agree with that. But she also got that from her biological mum. It was now after the first full moon. They had a substitute Defense teacher it was Snape. He planned on inadvertently revealing that Remus was a werewolf to the class until he realized this class included Remus' daughter. She deserved to learn that in private. The day continued. Another month went by Remus was walking out of the hospital wing the day after the full moon and started walking back towards his office. He noticed Snape of all people was waiting for him.

* * *

What does Snape want?


	12. More Revelations

Another month went by Remus was walking out of the hospital wing the day after the full moon and started walking back towards his office. He noticed Snape of all people was waiting for him.

"What is it, Severus?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"You need to tell Ms. Hale that you're her biological father."

"Why do you care so much if I'm her father or not?" Remus asked opening his door.

Snape sighed and said. "I grew up with practically no father and I don't want Ms. Hale to not know that her biological father has been here all along."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Remus said.

"I never told anyone not even Lily."

"If she was anyone else's daughter would you do this?"

"Not a chance. She is quite pleasant to have around and she tries her best at potions. She is quite good especially when she wants to be."

Remus smiled and said. "Her mum was the same way."

Snape nodded.

* * *

Remus was now ready to tell Delaney that he was her biological father so he invited her to his quarters.

"Hi Remus," Delaney smiled shyly peeking in the door.

"Come on in."

Delaney walked in with her two best friends flanking her.

"Sit down." Remus said.

"You don't want us to leave?" Neville asked Remus.

"No, not at all. You two are my daughter's two best friends," Remus smirked, softly.

"You're my father?" Delaney asked innocently, much to the confusion of her two best friends.

"Yes, I am."

Delaney smirked and said. "I've known since first year."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I found the Mirror of Erised with Harry and saw you and my biological mum in the mirror."

Remus sighed in relief and then asked. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I assumed you didn't want me to know because you were ashamed of me," Delaney said tearfully.

"You're not ashamed of her are you, Professor?" Neville asked fiercely, as he comforted his best friend. He hated to see Delaney cry.

"No of course not, I thought it would be the other way around."

"Why is that, Professor?" Susan asked.

Remus sighed and asked. "You know how Professor Snape is always your substitute after a full moon?"

"Yes."

"I'm a werewolf," He said, gauging his daughter and her two best friends reactions to his revelation.

"Does Uncle Sirius know that you're a werewolf?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, he does."

She giggled and said. "That explains why he always buys me stuff to do with wolves. He probably wanted me to figure out your secret."

"That's exactly why he did it," Remus smirked at his daughter.

Delaney nodded and said. "This doesn't change the fact that you're my biological father and even though I didn't know until first year you're a darn good one."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

Remus teared up a bit and Delaney wriggled out of her best male friend's arms and went to go comfort her father. The father and daughter separated and Delaney sat back down next to Neville.

"So, how did you meet my mum?"

"At a muggle library we reached for the same book," Remus smiled, wistfully at the memory.

"Well, we know where your obsession with books came from now," Neville teased his best friend.

"But you love it," Delaney smirked.

Neville didn't reply he just blushed a shade of red to rival Susan's hair.

"We went on a few dates in the muggle world and then I asked her to go steady around Christmas of 1978."

"Did Uncle Sirius or Harry's parents know?"

"I told all of them and sadly the secret died with Lily and James," Remus sighed.

_Flashback January 1979_

_Remus John Lupin rushed into his boyhood friend's house after a date with his beloved girlfriend Caroline Hale._

_"Whoa, where's the fire Moony?" James Potter asked._

_Remus threw himself haphazardly on the couch putting his feet up. James grinned he knew something was up with his usually quiet, bookworm friend._

_"Oh, Remus it's nice to see you."_

_"Hey Lils," He said, mirroring his friend's grin._

_"What's her name?" The ginger grinned at her husband and one of their best friends._

_"What makes you think it's a girl?" Remus asked his amber tinted dark green eyes twinkling._

_"We've rarely seen you like this."_

_Remus smiled and took out a strip of pictures that he had taken with his new love. James picked up the strip of pictures and looked at them with his wife peering over his shoulder._

_"I'm guessing she's a muggle." James said._

_"Yes, she is her name is Caroline Hale. She's a year younger than us. She wants to be a teacher," Remus sighed, happily._

_"Someone's in love," Lily giggled._

_"Am I ever."_

_"Now we just need to set up Padfoot with someone."_

_"I rather stay single, thank you. I don't want to be whipped like you Potter." Sirius laughed walking in the room._

_"I am not whipped," James denied._

_"Yes, you are dear," Lily smirked kissing her husband's cheek._

_Sirius picked up the strip of pictures._

_"So, I want details on this girl. Is she good enough for our Moony?"_

_"Her name is Caroline Hale, she's 17, she's a muggle, she wants to be a teacher."_

_"You cradle robber, Moony," Sirius laughed._

_"It's only a year and a few months."_

_"And the most important question does she have any cute relatives or friends?"_

_"I haven't met her family yet and I only have eyes for her," Remus smiled._

_"I'm glad you're happy, Remus."_

_"Thanks."_

_End of Flashback_

As soon as Remus finished telling the story he noticed Delaney had fallen asleep next to Neville on the couch. Neville was fast asleep as well as was Susan. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped his daughter up in it and kissed her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer to her best friend. Remus smiled Delaney and Neville would also sleep like this whenever they had the chance. He sensed there was something between his daughter and the clumsy but lovable Gryffindor that was much more than friendship. He got into his single bed and fell asleep.


	13. I Have a Grandfather?

Chapter 13: I Have a Grandfather?

* * *

The next morning Delaney who forgot she wasn't in her bed in the Hufflepuff dorm fell off the couch.

"Ouch." She said.

"Huh, what?" Neville asked waking up at the sound.

"Morning, Nev."

"What you doing down there?"

"Oh, just examining the floor tiles." Delaney smirked.

Neville smirked back and said, "I'll just leave you to your examination then."

"I fell off the couch when I realized I wasn't in my bed in the Hufflepuff common room."

"And I thought I was the clumsy one in our duo." Neville laughed getting up and holding his hand out for Delaney to grab.

She took his hand and he pulled her up but the force sent them back onto the couch and Delaney landed on Neville's lap.

"Oh, sorry." Delaney blushed, sheepishly scrambling off his lap.

Before Neville could respond Susan woke up but his red face said it all.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my dad's quarters."

"Oh, right."

"Should we go or wait until your dad wakes up?"

"We should let him sleep. I'll write him a note." Delaney said.

Her two friends nodded. Delaney wrote the note on a piece of parchment and left.

* * *

They went their separate ways and then met up at the Great Hall.

"Where were you last night, Neville?" Harry asked his god brother as he filled his plate with bacon.

Neville looked at Delaney who was sitting at the Gryffindor table today.

"We were in Professor Lupin's quarters." Delaney stated.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked her cousin.

Before Delaney could respond the Weasleys sat at the table she didn't want to tell them just yet. Their first class was Defense. It was a book lesson today. So surprisingly Hermione passed Delaney a note.

_Spill.._

_Spill what, Hermione?_

_Why were you in Professor Lupin's quarters?_

_Oh that. No reason._

_Delaney Hope!_

_Hermione Jane!_

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Granger. Please hand me your note." Remus smirked at his daughter and her cousin.

"Sorry, professor." Delaney said, looking up innocently at Remus.

"Sorry Professor Lupin." Hermione said.

"See me after class."

The two girls nodded. It was after class.

"I'm sorry about passing the note, Professor." Hermione said.

"It's okay Ms. Granger."

"Really?"

Remus nodded and said, "I'll give you two a warning."

"Thanks, professor."

"You may go."

They started walking out of the room.

"Delaney?" Remus called once Hermione was out of ear shot.

"Yes, dad?"

He smiled and asked, "Is your middle name really Hope?"

"Yes, it is."

"That was my mum's name."

"It was?"

Remus nodded. That was Delaney's first time calling him dad he was so happy.

"Not that I want you to be passing notes in other lessons but there's a spell I can teach you that will hide the evidence of any note."

"There is?"

Remus nodded and said, "Yes, we came up with in our fifth year to hide my secret."

"I would like to learn."

Remus nodded and Delaney left the room to see Neville waiting patiently for her.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled sitting next to her best friend.

"So, did you get in trouble?" Neville asked. He knew that she didn't like getting in trouble unless it was necessary.

"Just a warning."

"I guess that's good."

* * *

It was a few nights later Delaney was back in her dad's quarters only with Neville this time.

"So, you said my middle name was my grandma's name?"

"Yes, she died when I was around your age actually." Remus said sadly.

"Oh, do you see my grandfather often?"

"Not really, I didn't want to bring him anymore pain after the war. But we are close. His name is Lyall."

Delaney looked sadly at her dad.

It seemed like he missed his father. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she wrote him. That is if he is still alive. He would only be in his mid-sixties.

* * *

It was a few weeks later Delaney was walking with Neville when McGonagall came up to them.

"I was asked to come get you." McGonagall told Delaney.

Delaney looked nervously at Neville. Maybe her grandfather had replied to her letter.

"You mind if I come with?" Neville asked noticing how nervous Delaney was and knew she needed him.

"I think that will be fine."

Neville and Delaney followed McGonagall. She led them to her office.

* * *

Delaney saw a man that looked exactly like her dad minus the scars and he was thirty years older.


	14. Lyall Lupin

Chapter 14: Lyall Lupin

* * *

"Are you my granddaughter?" He asked Delaney.

"Yes, I'm Delaney Hope Hale."

"Hope, that was my deceased wife's name."

"I know."

Lyall hugged his long lost granddaughter tearfully.

"This is my best friend since I was three, Neville Longbottom." Delaney smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Neville."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin." He said shaking the older man's hand.

"Why do you go by your mum's name?" Lyall asked his granddaughter.

"That's quite a long story. We'll have my dad tell you."

Lyall nodded and Delaney and Neville led him out of McGonagall's office.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 13, I'll be 14 in August though." Delaney said.

"So, you must be a third year."

"Yes."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I'm quite adept at Charms and Defense. Much to my cousin's displeasure I also enjoy Divination."

Lyall nodded as Uncle Sirius walked up to them.

"Hi Uncle Sirius."

"Hi Delaney." Sirius smiled at his best friend's daughter.

"Sirius Black?"

"Mr. Lupin?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes."

Sirius just looked over at Delaney and smirked. It's the marauder in her. She may not play pranks but she is quite sneaky when it comes down to it.

"We were just going to my dad's quarters, you want to come?"

Sirius nodded.

"Quarters?" Her grandfather asked.

"Did I forget to mention that my dad is the Defense Professor this year?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you did."

"Oops, sorry."

Her grandfather waved it off and they walked towards his son's quarters.

"This is a nice surprise."

"Hey mate." Sirius greeted giving his best friend a hug and walking in.

"Hi dad." She said also giving her dad a hug.

"Hi Professor." Neville said as he followed his best friend in.

"Dad?" Remus asked surprised to see his father in front of him.

"Hi son." Lyall smiled at his son.

Remus hugged his dad and he walked in.

"So, you set this up didn't you. Delaney?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Yes, I did." Delaney said.

Remus nodded and said "I should expect this since you are the daughter of a marauder."

"Exactly."

"So, tell me why I just found out I have a granddaughter and why she goes by her mum's name instead of our name." Lyall said firmly.

"She was raised by her mum for three years. She was my girlfriend but she broke up with me in December 1979. I was completely devastated when she blindsided me with our breakup. You can ask Sirius here I got smashed and rarely get smashed."

Lyall and Delaney looked at Sirius and he nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, sweetie. If I had known about you I would've gladly raised you." Remus told his daughter emotionally.

"My mum never told you she was pregnant with me?" Delaney asked surprised.

"No, we broke up right after you were apparently conceived."

"So, that's why there was no father on my birth certificate." Delaney said.

Remus nodded and continued "Her mum was killed by a snake when she was three and she was taken in by the Weasleys."

"I always liked the Weasleys." Lyall said.

"I was introduced to Delaney about a week later. We got along perfectly. Molly and my mum put us in the same bed and we fell asleep and I was holding Delaney's hand." Neville smiled at Delaney.

"So, that's when you started sleeping like that." Remus said.

Neville and Delaney nodded smiling shyly at each other.

"After Alice told me about Molly taking Delaney in I wanted to meet her so I went over to the Weasleys. She had been taking her nap and when she woke up Molly introduced her to me and she was afraid of me at first. The minute I saw her I recognized her eyes and I rushed off to pick up my godson."

Lyall nodded and Remus continued "Almost a year later I went over to the Weaselys after Sirius told me that he suspected that Delaney was my daughter. Delaney was four at the time. She became attached to me right away and I to her. Over the years I spent a lot of time over the Weasleys. Delaney was visiting me at Grimmauld place when she did her first act of magic."

"Was it something to do with books?" Lyall asked.

"Yes, it was." Delaney said.

"I guess like father like daughter." Lyall grinned at his son and granddaughter.

They continued telling him the story.


	15. Nicknames and Bill and Charlie Weasley

Chapter 15: Nicknames and the two eldest Weasley Brothers

* * *

"You know it was my fault that your dad is a werewolf in the first place." Lyall said guiltily.

"How so grandpa?" Delaney asked leaning casually against Neville who had his arm around her. She loved being able to call someone grandpa since her maternal grandpa had died about a year before her mum.

"I was stupid enough to insult the main werewolf and he took out his anger on Remus."

Delaney nodded.

"And well his name does practically means Wolf Wolf." Sirius laughed as Remus smacked his best friend on the arm.

"That's true, I wonder if anyone has figured it out." Neville said thoughtfully.

"Knowing Hermione she probably did." Delaney giggled. Her cousin was such a know it all but she loved her for it.

"Would you like to change your surname to Lupin?" Her dad asked.

"Of course." Delaney smiled.

They continued talking. After a while they walked out of his quarters. Delaney saw Hermione storming up to them.

"Hey Mione." Delaney greeted her cousin cheerfully.

"I was wondering when you would come out."

"How did you know we were here anyway?"

"I kind of pilfered the Marauders map from Harry." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Delaney smirked and said "Harry's a bad influence on you."

"You're not much better, Laney." Hermione said. Only Neville and Hermione could get away with calling Delaney "Laney." Even though each Weasley had their own nickname for her.

"Well, that comes from my genes I guess." Delaney said.

"Genes?" She asked looking at Remus and for the first time she realized they had the same color eyes.

"He's my biological dad."

Hermione looked at Remus again and said exasperatedly "You let my cousin live without a father for the last ten years."

"Mione, calm down. It wasn't like that. Did you ever wonder why he was at every one of our award shows, he picked me up from school and was at every birthday party?"

"Delaney you're being too forgiving. He didn't tell you until your third year."

"Yes, that's true but I figured it out two years ago." Delaney half agreed with her ranting cousin.

"When was that?"

"I saw my mum and him in the Mirror of Erised."

"The same mirror that Harry saw his parents in?"

Delaney nodded and Hermione relaxed.

"Hermione, this is my grandfather Lyall Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"You too, how are you guys cousins?"

"Her mum was my dad's cousin." Hermione told him.

Lyall nodded and said "What's your last name?"

"Granger, sir."

"Muggle born, I presume."

Hermione nodded.

"I guess like father like son." Lyall looked over at his son.

"How so, Mr. Lupin?"

"Delaney's mum and my deceased wife were both muggles. Lupin men have a thing for muggle women." Lyall said fondly.

Hermione nodded. The day continued. Delaney went home for Christmas.

"Should we tell the Weasleys that you're my father?" Delaney asked Remus.

"I've been dreading this moment since I found out at you're my daughter. They did a great job raising you. I don't want to take that away from them."

Delaney nodded and said "Do you think we should tell them all at once or one at a time."

"I'm more worried about telling Arthur and Molly than the rest of the family."

Before Delaney could respond a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Hello Ella." Bill, her oldest surrogate oldest brother greeted. This was because she was obsessed with the muggle fairy tale Cinderella and Bill was the one who would read it to her when she was younger.

"Hi Bill." Delaney smiled. Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts. He only came home for holidays.

"Peri!" The second oldest Weasley brother greeted happily. He worked with dragons in Romania.

"Chip." Delaney greeted him equally as happily. She was also obsessed with the muggle movie Beauty and the Beast since it came out so she decided to call Charlie, Chip of course of that was also a nickname for Charles.

He was the only Weasley that called her something to do with her eyes while the other five Weasley children used a variation of her name. Percy just called her by her name that was no fun. The twins called her Lannie or Lanes. Ron called her Lani. Ginny called her Lane. Remus and Delaney had decided they would tell each of then on their own meaning Delaney would tell each Weasley sibling while Remus would tell the Weasley matriarch and patriarch. Delaney had more people to tell but she was sure her dad was more nervous than her. She was in her room that she shared with Ginny.


	16. Telling the Weasleys

Chapter 16: Telling the Weasleys

* * *

"Everything okay, Ella?" Bill asked walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Bill."

"You said you needed to tell me something."

"Yes, I do."

"What is it, it's not boy problems is it." Bill asked. He knew his surrogate little sister was more into books than boys though he always sensed something between her and the Longbottom boy.

"No, it's not."

"What is it?"

Delaney looked into Bill's blue eyes it's a good thing that they were almost the same shade as Neville's eyes so she just imagined she was telling Neville.

"Remus is my biological father."

"He is?"

"Yes, I've known since first year but he barely told me this year."

"Why did he wait to tell you. He's not ashamed of you is he but I don't see why he would be."

"Bill, you're rambling." Delaney grinned at her oldest surrogate brother.

"Why did he wait so long?"

"He said he thought I would be ashamed of him."

"Why is that?"

"That's his story to tell not mine."

Bill nodded and Delaney asked "Can you go get Chip for me?"

"Sure."

Delaney nodded and Bill left. A few minutes later he returned with a very confused Charlie. Bill sat down next to Delaney.

"Hey Chip." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Peri, what's up. It's not boy problems is it?"

"No, it's not. Bill asked the same thing. I'm more into books than boys anyway."

"I've always sensed there was something between you and Neville." Charlie smirked at his surrogate little sister.

"Neville's been my best friend since we were three."

Charlie's smirk faded and he said "Good, I don't have to sick my dragons on him."

"Yet." Bill winked at his younger brother.

Delaney rolled her eyes playfully at her two eldest surrogate brothers and said, "Remus is my biological father."

"When did you find this out?"

"First year but he barely confirmed it this year."

"Why so long?" He asked.

"He said he thought I would be ashamed of him."

"Why is that?"

"That's his story to tell not mine."

Chip nodded and Delaney said, "Go get Perce for me, will ya?" Chip nodded again and went to go get Percy. She was dreading telling Percy the most not that she was particularly close to him though. She did share his love of reading but that's about it. She didn't tease him like the twins did.

"What is it?" Percy asked walking into the room pompously. Chip sat next to Bill.

"Remus is my biological father." She told him quickly.

He just nodded and didn't ask any questions.

"Can you grab Fred and George for me?" Delaney asked Percy.

He begrudgingly went to go get the twins.

"What is it, Lannie?" George asked.

"It's not boy problems is it?" Fred grinned.

"Like I told Bill and Chip it's not boy problems and Neville has been my best friend since we were three." Delaney rambled.

"Defensive are we, Lanes." George smirked.

Delaney blushed sheepishly.

"So, what is it?"

"Remus is my biological father."

"You know I always wondered why he was over a lot. This explains it." George said.

"How long have you known?" Fred asked.

"I figured it out in my first year."

"And he barely told you now?" George asked.

"It's a long story, go get Ron for me."

"Our pleasure."

They went to go get Ron.

"You're not playing a prank on me again, are you?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Of course not, little brother."

He turned to Delaney and said "You have something to tell me, Lani."

"Before you ask it's not boy problems and Neville's been my best friend since we were three."

"I wasn't going to ask besides Neville gives me the same excuse." Ron grinned at his surrogate sister.

Delaney blushed again.

"What is it?"

"Remus is my biological dad." Delaney said.

"That explains everything now, Lani." Ron laughed.

"Now go get Gin for me."

Before Ron could leave the room Ginny walked in.

"Why is everyone in our room, Lane?" Ginny asked.

"I was telling them something. Ron was just about to go get to you."

Ginny nodded and asked, "What is it?"

"Remus is my biological dad."

"He is?"

"Yes."

"So, your dad is the best Defense teacher we've had in ages." Fred smiled.

"Yes, he is."

They continued talking. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Remus walked in.

"Hey dad." Delaney greeted her dad.

"Hi sweetie, have you told everyone?"

"Yes, I have. What about you have you told Arthur and Molly?"

Remus frowned to himself. Delaney took that as a no.

"I'll go get my parents." Bill offered.

"Thanks Bill."

Bill nodded and left the room. A few minutes later he showed up with his parents.

"I was wondering where everyone disappeared to." Molly said.

"What is it, is everything okay?" Arthur asked looking from each child.

Remus sighed and said, "This is really hard to tell you Molly and Arthur but especially you Arthur."

"Why, Remus?" Arthur asked his younger friend.

"You've done a great job raising my daughter. I don't want to take that away from you."

"Delaney's your daughter?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's why she became so attached to you from the minute she met you." Molly said.

"And you did everything a father would do for their daughter." Arthur smiled at Ginny.

"How long have you known, Delaney?"

"First year since I saw him and my mum in the mirror of Erised."

Molly nodded and asked, "Why wasn't your name on her birth record?"

"Her mum broke up with me a month after she was conceived. I had no idea she was pregnant. If I had known I would've been there every step of the way."

"She didn't know that you were a wizard did she?" Molly asked.

Remus nodded and said, "No, she didn't know about that or the fact that I'm a werewolf. I'm pretty sure she would've dumped me anyway when she found out the latter."

"You're a werewolf?" The Weasley children chorused.

"Yes and if you have a problem with it." Delaney started but Bill cut her off.

"I have no problem with it."

"Werewolves are cool!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Only you would say that, Chip." Delaney smirked at her second eldest surrogate brother.

Charlie smirked back at her.

"If any of you five tell anyone at school about this. I'll hex you to oblivion."

"The secret is safe with me." Percy said.

"Us too." Fred and George chorused.

"Me too." Ron said.

"And me."

Delaney smiled at her surrogate siblings.

"Will you take Delaney away from us?" Arthur asked.

"Don't worry I won't. She's happy here but as always you're more than welcome at Grimmauld place." Remus told his daughter.

Delaney smiled at her father.

"We're going to change her name to Lupin as well." Remus said.

The Weasleys nodded.

The Weasleys nodded. It was the next morning Remus was the first one up. He started to make some tea.

"Remus?" Charlie asked.

He turned to his daughter's favorite surrogate brother.

"I'm really sorry about the way I used to treat you. I just care about Peri a lot. I mean I have Ginny as a little sister but she basically idolizes Bill. It was nice to have someone to idolize me for a change."

"I understand. I can see how much Delaney adores you. I hope to have the relationship with her too."

"You already do, dad." Delaney said hopping down from the last step.

The two men turned to her and asked, "How much did you hear and how?"

"She overheard it using one of our extendable ears." George said walking down the stairs and standing next to his surrogate sister.

Remus shook his head, laughed and said, "If you get a Lupin together with two pranksters stuff like this is bound to happen."

George puffed up his chest and Delaney laughed. The day continued. It was a couple days later Delaney and Remus were going to the Ministry to change Delaney's last name. It was a simple process and they were done in an hour.


	17. Officially a Lupin

Chapter 17: Officially a Lupin

* * *

"Delaney!" A familiar voice yelled running towards her.

"Hey Susie." She greeted her ginger friend with a hug.

"Professor."

"Nice to see you, Ms. Bones."

"Remus Lupin?" A familiar voice asked.

Remus looked up to see an old friend and Sirius' ex-girlfriend Amelia Bones. He had almost forgotten that Amelia was Susan's aunt.

"Aunt Amelia, this is Delaney Hale."

"It's actually Lupin now." Delaney smiled at her dad.

"You changed your name?"

"Yes, I did."

"Delaney's your daughter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, she is."

"I never knew you had a daughter."

"Sirius was the first to figure it out when she was three."

Amelia blushed a shade of red that rivaled her niece's hair when Remus mentioned Sirius. Remus smirked to himself. They parted ways after they set up a get together at Grimmauld place. It was a few nights later and they were getting ready for the get together.

"So, it's just Susan coming over?" Sirius asked his best friend's daughter.

"Sure, Padfoot." Delaney smirked.

Sirius looked confused. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Susie." Delaney greeted her house mate.

"Hey Delaney."

"Madame Bones, nice to see you again." Delaney greeted.

"You didn't tell me that Amelia was coming, Delaney." Sirius said scrambling up to his room.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that." Remus smirked at his flustered best friend.

"Yes, you did."

The father and daughter high-fived as Amelia and Susan walked in.

"Did I hear Sirius?" Amelia asked trying to hide a blush.

"He should be ready." Remus smirked.

Amelia nodded. About twenty minutes later Sirius walked back down the stairs.

"Sorry, I had to freshen up. Neither Remus or Delaney told me you were coming, Ami." Sirius grinned at the woman.

She blushed again. They started eating. Sirius flirted with Amelia all night and she flirted right back. It was a great dinner. The day continued. It was time for school to start again. The rest of the year was peaceful. The group attended the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and Diggorys but of course death eaters interrupted the stay. Everyone protected each other. They boarded the train and reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Delaney looked at him. He creeped her out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. They finished eating at the feast and to their dormitories. They received their timetables the next day. They had Herbology first period. Delaney had History of Magic while Harry, Hermione and Neville had Transfiguration. The day continued. They now had their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse." Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

"There's Crucio." Someone spoke up.

"Crucio!"

Delaney hated seeing something or someone in pain. She cringed at the sight. Neville saw how his best friend reacted to the spell. It was bothering him too since his parents were just saved from being insane by Sirius and his partner. Delaney leaned into Neville for comfort. The class ended.

"That was painful." Delaney frowned still leaning into Neville.

"Yeah, it was." Neville agreed.

Hermione smirked at her cousin and her best friend. The day continued.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. Delaney saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for a while. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked.

"How in the world did my godson get entered into this bloody tournament!" Sirius bellowed.

"I don't know, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe this has something to do with, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall suggested.

"Why would Moody enter my godson into a tournament like this?"

"Alastor is our old friend, I don't think he would do this."

"Maybe it's not really Moody, Albus." Remus and McGonagall said in unison.

"Are you saying someone is using Polyjuice potion?"

"Severus has been missing the ingredients from his personal cupboard." McGonagall said.

They called in Moody. They questioned him under the truth serum.

"Are you actually Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Who are you?"

Before he could respond the Polyjuice potion started to wear off and his features started to change.

"Barty Crouch Junior."

He was taken back to Azkaban. Remus took back the spot at Defense teacher. The day continued. The Yule Ball was coming up after the first task.


	18. The Yule Ball

Chapter 18: The Yule Ball

* * *

"Professor?" Neville asked timidly peeking into Remus' office.

"Hello Neville."

"I need to ask you something, can I come in?"

"Yes, you can, Neville."

Neville walked in.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"You know Delaney and I have been friends since we were three. Do you think I could ask her to the Yule Ball?"

Remus smiled kindly and said "I give you permission."

Neville sighed in relief. Little did he know Delaney was being asked at that precise moment.

"Delaney, right?" A black haired boy with dark hazel eyes asked.

"Yes, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Luke Rollins, I'm a year ahead of you and also in Hufflepuff."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too, this might be weird but would you go to the ball with me?"

Delaney thought for a moment and said "I'll go with you."

"Great." He smiled.

Delaney smiled back and he walked away. Delaney had to tell someone. Neville is the first person she ran into.

"What's going on, Laney?" Neville smiled at her.

She tried not swoon at his simple smile and said "I was just asked to the Yule Ball."

Though she didn't miss the smile on his face instantaneously change into a frown as he asked "Oh, you were?"

"Yes, I was by a fifth year Hufflepuff named Luke."

"Oh, that's great." He said trying to hide his broken heart.

The day continued. It was a few days later when the Weasley twins cornered Luke in the corridor.

"We heard you asked our sister to the Yule Ball."

"I didn't ask Ginny to the Yule Ball. She's the only sister you have." Luke said.

"Not quite, Delaney Lupin is our surrogate sister." George said.

"Oh, right."

"You even think of ditching her or hurting her be prepared to be hexed and pranked into oblivion." Fred threatened.

"Are you two done scaring the poor guy?" Delaney asked walking up to them.

"We're just making sure you enjoy your first dance, that's all." George said looking at their surrogate sister guiltily.

"That's sweet, but I can handle myself. Thanks though." Delaney smiled thankfully at her twin surrogate brothers.

The twins nodded and walked away.

"I should've warned you about them. They're quite protective of me."

"It's okay, I'm the same way over my little sister Sarah." Luke smiled.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's a third year Ravenclaw. She's a beater on the Quidditch team."

Delaney nodded. The day continued. Delaney found out that Neville was going to the Ball with Ginny. Delaney trusted her best friend with her surrogate little sister. Delaney got dressed with Susan who was going with Ron and Hannah who was going with Harry. Luke was waiting for them in the common room.

"My you look pretty." Luke commented.

"Thanks Luke."

They left the common room to see Harry and Ron waiting for Hannah and Susan respectively.

"Hey boys." Delaney greeted her surrogate brother and his best friend.

"Hi Lani." Ron greeted.

"Hey Delaney."

They greeted their dates.

"You look pretty, I'm sure Neville will agree." Ron smirked.

"Most definitely."

They walked to the Great Hall. Ginny joined them with Neville.

"So, you're Neville." Luke said.

"Yes, and you're Luke. The guy who asked my best friend to the Ball." Neville asked eyeing Luke suspiciously.

"Nev." Delaney chided lightly.

This turned his attention to Delaney and his mouth dropped open. Sure, he's seen his best friend dressed up before but that was years ago. She sure cleans up nicely. A few minutes later Harry mirrored Neville's reaction when Hermione walked down the stairs with Viktor Krum.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Delaney said hugging her cousin.

Hermione blushed and said "You really think so?"

Delaney nodded.

"You look pretty too." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks."

The champions walked in first. Then everyone else. They champions had the first dance. The Ball started. Delaney danced a lot with Luke, Neville, Harry and Ron.

"I had a great time tonight." Delaney said.

"Me too." Luke agreed.

They reached the Hufflepuff common room.

"Could I kiss you to end the night?" Luke asked before Delaney went up to her dorm.

"I guess." Delaney shrugged.

They shared a kiss. It felt like Delaney was kissing one of her surrogate brothers. So, it was gross.

"Was that as weird for me as it was for you?" Luke asked.

"If it felt like you were kissing a sibling."

"Exactly."

Delaney nodded.

"That doesn't change that I had a great night though." Luke smiled at her.

"No it doesn't."

They went up to their separate dorms. Little did they know that would be a good thing later on. It was a few weeks later Remus was in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Sirius. He was looking at a picture of Delaney and Neville.

"That's a nice picture." A voice commented.

Remus turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes.


	19. Maggie and the Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 19: Maggie and the Green Eyed Monster

* * *

"I'm Margaret but friends call me Maggie." She smiled.

Remus was dazzled by her smile.

"What's your name?"

"I'm R-Remus." He stuttered. He hadn't stuttered since he met Caroline. Oh, Merlin.

"You're cute." She said her hazel eyes twinkling.

He blushed.

"So, is that your daughter?" Maggie asked pointing to Delaney.

"Yes, she's my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Delaney."

Maggie smiled, sat down next to Remus and said "I have two children of my own."

"You do?"

Maggie nodded and said "Yes, Luke is a fifth year Hufflepuff and Sarah is a third year Ravenclaw."

"Delaney is a fourth year Hufflepuff."

"You don't look old enough to have a fourteen year old daughter." Maggie said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Remus blushed and said "I could say the same thing about you."

She giggled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirius smirked after that exchange.

Remus blushed as he turned towards Sirius.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Sirius, this is Maggie." Remus said getting his blush under control.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie."

Maggie smiled and said "It's nice to meet you too."

The three of continued talking. Maggie and Remus flirted the whole time. Maggie gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before she left. He couldn't help but blush.

"So, you two basically hit it off." Sirius smirked at his best friend as they walked back to Hogwarts.

Remus smiled and said "It was the same with Delaney's mum but we both know how that turned out."

"I think Maggie is different and besides she's a witch so she understands magic."

Remus nodded and said "There's still the matter of my fury little problem."

"Yeah, true."

They reached Hogwarts. The day continued. Remus went to the Three Brooksticks to meet up with Maggie every week. Meanwhile, Delaney and Luke were getting close. Neville couldn't help but be a little envious. It was now time for the second task. Hermione had been missing all night. Delaney had that on her mind as well as where her father had been sneaking off to every week. She knew it had nothing to do with the full moon.

"Something on your mind?" Neville asked her as they were walking to the Black Lake with Harry.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if anything is on your mind." He asked sharply.

"Just thinking."

"About ditching me to go sit with your new best friend, Luke." Neville scoffed.

"No, not at all. What gave you that idea?" Delaney asked shocked she had never seen Neville act this way.

They reached the Black Lake and Neville said "I need to help Harry with the Gillyweed. Feel free to ditch me."

"I might just ditch you if you keep acting like that." Delaney threatened.

Neville didn't respond he just started talking to Harry about the Gillyweed. Delaney stormed off to sit by the Weasleys, Sirius and her father.

"What is it, Lanes?" George asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hey George." Delaney said giving him a small smile.

"Tell me what's wrong and who I have to hex into oblivion." George chuckled.

"Neville."

"What did Neville do? He's your best friend."

"I'll admit it might be my fault I haven't been hanging out with Neville a lot since I started hanging out with Luke."

"Neville probably thinks you fancy Luke."

Delaney scrunched up her face in disgust, George chuckled and said "That explains everything."

"We did share a quick kiss after the ball."

"And it was disgusting wasn't it?"

"It felt like I was kissing one of you six."

George laughed again and asked "Did this Luke guy feel the same?"

"Exactly the same."

George nodded and said "Neville's never acted this way has he?"

"No, he hasn't."

"I've always sensed something between you two."

Before Delaney respond the second task started. Cedric came up with Cho after Fleur came up without her sister. Viktor saved a friend of his. Harry had saved Hermione and Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Delaney went to go help Hermione dry off. Neville and Delaney were walking back to the castle in silence.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about before the second task."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, I know I haven't been hanging out with you a lot since I met Luke."

Neville sighed and said "I just feel like you're replacing me."

"Nev, I could never replace you. You've been my best friend for eleven years."

Neville gave her a small smile as he thought "That's probably all I'll ever be."

Delaney smiled back and gave Neville a hug. That made Neville feel a lit bit better. Why couldn't Neville just tell her how he really felt about her. If they weren't meant to be than so be it but that would devastate Neville. She's had his heart since last year and always will. He'll do anything to make her see that. The day continued. It was a few days later and Delaney walked into her dad's quarters.


	20. Future Brother and Sister Bonding

Chapter 20: Future Sister and Brother Bonding

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Remus greeted his daughter.

"Hey dad."

Remus looked at his daughter.

"I've noticed that you go to Hogsmeade, every Saturday."

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

Remus blushed and said "I met this woman a while ago at the Three Broomsticks. We really hit it off. I've been seeing her every Saturday ever since."

"You met a woman?"

"Yes, her name is Maggie. She's wonderful." Remus sighed.

Delaney smiled at her dad happily.

"You're okay with me starting to date?"

Delaney nodded and said "As long as you're happy, dad."

"I am."

The day continued. Luke came up to Delaney a few days later she had to go meet up with Neville though.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Delaney asked.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"I have to go meet up with Neville. Can it wait?"

Luke nodded and Delaney ran off to meet her best friend.

"Hey Nev." Delaney greeted her best friend happily.

"Hey Laney."

They started walking around the grounds. After their walk they walked to the Great Hall and ate. The day continued. Delaney was in the common room when Luke walked up to her.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Delaney, can we talk now?" He asked.

Delaney nodded.

"You're back to spending a lot of time with Neville."

"Don't tell me you're jealous too."

"Why would I be jealous, I know he's your best friend."

Delaney nodded.

"And besides it's a good thing we don't have feelings for each other and you have feelings for Neville."

"And why is that?" Delaney asked not even bothering to deny she had feelings for Neville. Luke may be a fifth year but he's not blind or dumb he's caught her staring at Neville more times she cared to admit.

"Our parents are dating."

"They are?" Delaney asked.

Luke nodded and said "Yes, they are."

"That's good, your mum seems to make my dad very happy."

"The same goes for your dad." Luke said.

Delaney smiled and asked "How long has your mum been single?"

"Since she left our dad when I was seven because he was cheating on her."

Delaney nodded and Luke asked "What's your story?"

"It's quite a long one, I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"I'm all ears."

Delaney started to tell Luke the story. They ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" Susan asked walking down the stairs the next morning.

Delaney woke up to see that she had fallen asleep next to Luke on the couch they were a few feet apart. Delaney grabbed a pillow and whacked Luke on the head to wake him up.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Delaney smirked.

"I forgot we slept down here." Luke said stretching and getting up.

"We should get to breakfast."

"Yeah." Delaney said standing up in her Hufflepuff pajamas that her dad had bought her for Christmas.

Susan and Delaney walked up to the dormitories and started changing.

"What's going on between you and Luke?" Susan asked.

"Susie, we're just friends. He's like a brother."

Susan nodded. They finished getting dressed and met up with Luke and then Neville.

"Morning, Nev." Delaney greeted her best friend.

"Morning Laney."

The two best friends linked arms and left their other two friends behind as they walked to the Great Hall. The two remaining friends just smirked at each other.

"Well, we've been ditched."

"I guess so."

They continued walking to the Great Hall. The day continued. It was now a few days later Delaney was at the Hufflepuff table when something was dropped by her plate. She wasn't expecting a letter from Bill or Chip.


	21. The First Kiss

Chapter 21: The First Kiss

* * *

She opened the envelope it was a picture of her and Luke but it wasn't innocent as she remembered. They were snuggled up to each other like Neville and her would sleep.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

Delaney showed him the picture and he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I knew you two fancied each other!" Ernie McMillan exclaimed loud enough for the Gryffindor table and the Head table to hear.

"Shut your mouth, McMillan!" Delaney growled getting up from the table.

Luke followed Delaney out of the Great Hall.

"Whoever took this picture is going to be bat bogeyed into oblivion." Delaney said.

"What was that all about, Lanes?" George asked.

Delaney showed him the picture.

"You only fall asleep like that with Neville, that's a fake."

"I know but who would take this picture."

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Remus asked.

Delaney showed her dad the picture. He knew it was a fake too since he knew his daughter only slept like that with her best friend.

"Who would do this and why?" Remus asked.

"That would be me." Rita Skeeter said.

"How did you even get into the Hufflepuff common room?" Delaney asked.

"She's a beetle animagus." Hermione said.

"How dare you invade our privacy, we're just friends." Delaney said glaring at the woman.

"Not according to the picture." Rita smirked at her.

"Delaney is just a friend, she'll probably end up being my sister."

"You're Maggie's son?" Remus asked Luke.

"Yes."

Just then Dumbledore walked up.

"Headmaster, this woman invaded our privacy." Delaney said.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"How so, Ms. Lupin and Mr. Rollins?"

Delaney showed Dumbledore the picture. Promptly Dumbledore escorted Skeeter away. That was the end of it. It was now time for the third task. Delaney saw her eldest surrogate brother talking with the only female champion Fleur Delacour. Forget talking they were flirting big time.

"Delaney?" Remus asked.

She turned towards her dad to see him standing with a beautiful blonde woman.

"Delaney, this is Maggie."

"Nice to meet you." Delaney smiled at her.

"You too. So you know my son Luke already but this is my daughter Sarah."

Delaney looked to see a little girl who was basically the carbon copy of her mum.

"Nice to meet you, do you like Quidditch?" She asked Delaney.

"Not particularly." Delaney said.

Sarah frowned.

"But I like Qudditch." Ginny said.

"Cool."

The two new friends sat down. Maggie laughed and said "I have no idea where she gets the Quidditch obsession. I was afraid of flying and so is Luke."

"Mum!" Luke blushed.

"I'm horrible at flying as well." Delaney said.

Neville joined the group.

"This is my best friend since I was three, Neville." Delaney introduced him to Maggie as he put his arm around her casually. Luke had already went to go sit by his friends.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The third task started. Krum appeared first then Fleur. Eventually, Harry and Cedric appeared. Was Cedric? No it couldn't be. Cedric's dead. Delaney's heart broke he may have been two years ahead of her but they would have casual conversations now and then since they were in the same house. What broke her was seeing Cedric's father run over to him sobbing. She clung to the closest person to her that just happened to be Neville. He comforted his best friend. They had a memorial for Cedric. Harry was worse off then Delaney since he saw Cedric die. Delaney was more or less not grieving anymore by the middle of the summer. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Delaney and the younger Weasleys were out by the small lake. Neville was again flabbergasted when he saw Delaney in her bathing suit even though it was quite modest.

"Neville, you're drooling." Ginny giggled.

He blushed as Delaney sat down across from him. Ginny walked away.

"Shall we go in the water, Laney?" Neville asked.

"Okay."

Neville stood up and held out his hand for Delaney. She gladly accepted it and he pulled her up but the force sent them back onto the ground and Delaney landed on Neville's lap just like she did back in third year. Neville looked down into those green eyes he loved so much. Delaney smiled and kissed him. That caught Neville off guard he thought he was dreaming so he kissed back like no tomorrow not wanting this dream to end.


	22. It's About Time

Chapter 22: It's About Time

* * *

"I thought you fancied Luke."

"He's practically going to be my brother, it's always been you Neville." Delaney smiled.

"In that case, I've fancied you since third year."

"You've always been there for me when I needed you, who else could it be?"

Neville just smiled and kissed her as he gingerly lifted her off his lap as they continued snogging completely forgetting they were with friends.

"Oi, it finally happened!" George exclaimed.

"What finally happened?" Fred asked.

"Delaney and Neville are snogging."

"It's about time!"

Delaney and Neville pulled apart sheepishly when they heard Fred and George. They finally confessed their feelings for each other.

"Kids, lunch!" Molly yelled.

Delaney and Neville got up. Neville threw his arm around Delaney and they walked in the house.

"How was the swim?" Molly asked no one in particular of the group.

"We didn't get the chance to go in." Delaney said trying to hide her blush in Neville's shoulder but Molly noticed right away.

"We caught them snogging." Fred announced smirking at his surrogate sister and her new boyfriend.

Delaney glared at Fred.

"It's about time you two!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two." Molly congratulated her surrogate daughter and her best friend/boyfriend.

"Thanks Molly." Delaney smiled at her surrogate mother.

They sat down and started to eat lunch. After lunch they all went their separate ways. The new couple sat on the couch Delaney was reading while Neville was playing with her hair subconsciously.

"Aren't you getting bored of watching me read?" Delaney asked.

"It's not like I haven't always watched you read and I love it." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek just as Sirius came through the fire.

"Well, it's about time you two." He smiled at his best friend's daughter and her best friend.

Delaney smiled back at her dad's best friend/honorary uncle.

"I'll be the first to tell you this Neville, I may be friends with your mum and dad but if you hurt Delaney I'll hex you to oblivion."

"Don't worry about him, Nev. His bark is worse than his bite." Delaney smirked at her dad's best friend/honorary uncle.

"I resent that."

"Deal with it, Pads."

Sirius sighed. The day continued. The rest of the Weasley family arrived for dinner.

"So, you two are dating finally?" Bill asked noticing that they wouldn't go a minute without linking hands.

"Yes, we are."

Bill turned towards his surrogate sister's best friend and now boyfriend and said, "If you even think about hurting Ella you're in for a world of hurt."

Neville just nodded scared.

"Would you tell that to Fleur as well from me." Delaney smirked at her eldest surrogate brother.

"We're not even dating yet." The ginger curse breaker blushed.

"That's a surprise, you two were flirting non-stop at the third task."

Bill blushed again and said, "She's quite pretty isn't she."

"Yes, she reminds me of Aurora from the muggle fairy tale Sleeping Beauty."

"Never heard of that one." Bill said thoughtfully chewing on his dinner.

"Understandable, I wasn't really into the fairy tale." Delaney said.

They continued eating. The night continued. It was a full moon tonight so Remus was out of commission. It was a few days later now. Remus had heard that his little girl was dating her best friend.

"Alice, I know Delaney and Neville have been best friends since they were three but if your son even steps a toe out of line." Alice cut him off.

"You'll hex him to oblivion."

Remus nodded.

"Sirius told me the same thing. And I'll probably do the same thing if either one hurts the other. Neville's been in love with Delaney since third year."

"I sensed that too." Remus said.

"Your daughter is dearly loved by all the Weaselys I'm sure Neville knows that he will be hexed to oblivion many times if he hurts Delaney."

Remus nodded. The day continued. It was a few days later Delaney was writing a letter to Chip in her room when an owl flew to her window. It was a Hogwarts owl she recognized. She paid the owl and grabbed the letter. A badge fell out she knew it was a prefect's badge. She ran down the stairs her brown hair flying behind her.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Molly asked grinning at her surrogate daughter.

"I got prefect!" Delaney exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Who's the male prefect?"

"Ernie McMillan." Delaney frowned.

Molly nodded and asked "What's wrong with him?"

Delaney explained everything to her. After that Delaney went back upstairs and finished her letter to Chip. She emerged from her room to see the two most important men in her life had arrived them being her father and her best friend/boyfriend.

"Hey love." Neville greeted as she sat between him and her father.

"Hey Nev."

"I see another thing the that runs in the family." Sirius smirked. She hadn't realized Sirius and Maggie were here too.

"What's that, Sirius?" Remus asked his arm around Maggie.

"Both of you seem to have a thing for blondes."

Each Lupin looked at their respective significant others and then smirked at each other.

"I almost forgot to tell you I got prefect." Delaney said modestly.

"Congratulations, Laney." Neville smiled kissing his girlfriend's temple.

"Thank you."

"Like father like daughter." Sirius smirked again.

Remus smiled at his daughter proudly. The day continued. It was now time to board the train. Delaney left Neville with Luke, Sarah, Luna, Ginny, the twins and Ron while she did her rounds with Ernie. Harry and Hermione were the Gryffindor prefects. Malfoy and Parkinson were the Slytherin prefects. Padma and Goldstein were the Ravenclaw prefects. Her rounds with Ernie couldn't end faster. She went back to her compartment.


	23. Surprise Professor

Chapter 23: Surprise Professor

* * *

"Hey Laney, how were your rounds?" Neville asked.

"Good, but I swear I'm going to hex McMillan by the end of the year." Delaney sighed frustrated sitting next to her best friend/boyfriend.

"Here have some chocolate." Luna said handing her a piece of chocolate.

Delaney devoured it hungrily as Harry, Hermione and Neville chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The Weasleys, Luke, Sarah and Luna asked.

"My girlfriend is quite obsessed with chocolate." Neville grinned impishly at his girlfriend earning him a playful smack on the arm from said girlfriend.

"I guess that runs in the family." Harry laughed.

They continued riding to Hogsmeade. They were in the carriages on the way to Hogwarts.

"What are those things pulling the carriages?" Harry asked.

"They've been pulling the carriages since first year, Harry." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I can see them too." Luna said serenely.

"You can?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded and replied "Yes, I can. Someone can only see them if you've seen someone die."

Harry nodded not wanting to push the subject. They reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. They had a new Defense teacher Dolores Umbridge. Delaney had seen her at the hearing a few years ago. She was still wearing pink.

"Hello students." She said.

Delaney cringed at the sound of her voice. They ate. Delaney led the new Hufflepuffs to the common room. The day continued. It was now the first Defense lesson. She handed out the books we were going to use.

"We aren't going to use spells." Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She said.

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him." Harry said.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD." Harry said his voice rising.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!" he yelled angrily.

"Enough!" she shouted.

"It was a murder!" Delaney said defending her friend's memory.

Umbridge turned sharply and said "Oh, it's the daughter of the halfbreed."

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Delaney exclaimed.

"He's just a lowly halfbreed, he doesn't belong in our world.

Delaney hesitated for a second and then did the last thing everyone expected her to do. She walked out of the classroom with her books.

"Detention, Ms. Lupin!"

Delaney waved it off. She couldn't be in a classroom with such a racist bitch. Neville scrambled after his best friend and girlfriend.

"I swear I'm going to hex her by the end of the year." Delaney said frustrated.

"We should start a list of people you're going to hex by the end of the year." Neville smirked playfully at his girlfriend.

Delaney smirked back at her boyfriend and kissed him. They broke the kiss a few minutes later. Class was over soon. Delaney had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws while Neville had Herbology with the Slytherins. They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Delaney walked to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. She hoped this class would go better than the previous one.

"Hello class, I have a special guest with me today!" Hagrid exclaimed.

The class looked up. Delaney recognized the roguish ginger instantaneously. She giggled at most of the girls reactions to Charlie minus Susan's. If she hadn't grown up with Charlie she would react the same way. Though she'll admit there was a certain je ne sais quoi about Charlie that she had a special place in her heart for. Though most of her heart is shared by Remus and Neville for their respective reasons.

"Ms. Lupin and Ms Bones, please let us in on the joke." Charlie smirked at his surrogate sister and her best female friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ch- Professor Weasley."

"Well, we should start." Hagrid said.

The first class was much better than Delaney's previous class. Seeing her favorite surrogate brother cheered her up considerably. Don't tell Bill, Percy, Fred, George or Ron that though. The class ended.

"Chip, I've missed you." Delaney said hugging her second eldest surrogate brother.

"I've missed you too, Peri."

"You didn't write me back before."

"Sorry about that."

Delaney waved it off. The three of them walked back to the castle.

"Charlie!" Ginny yelled running to greet her second eldest brother practically jumping into his arms.

"Hey Gin." He greeted his baby sister.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Mum wanted me close since Percy left." Charlie said.

Ginny nodded.

"Hey love, how did Creatures go?" Neville asked greeting Delaney with a quick kiss on the cheek as he joined the group.

"Much better than Defense." Delaney answered linking her hand with Neville's.

"What happened in Defense?" Charlie asked.

Delaney sighed and said "I got up and left after she insulted my dad."

"What did she say?" Charlie asked his surrogate sister.

"That he's a lowly halfbreed and he doesn't belong in our world." Delaney said tearfully.

The three of them comforted their surrogate sister and girlfriend respectively. After a few minutes Delaney had calmed down. The day continued. Charlie stayed in a free teachers quarters. Delaney was in the Great Hall when Charlie walked up to her a few days later.


	24. Confessions

Chapter 24: Confessions

* * *

_*In the Great Hall*_

"Hey Chip." She greeted her surrogate elder brother.

"Peri, I have something to tell you."

"Direct aren't we." Delaney giggled.

"I can't tell you here though."

_*Room of Requirement*_

Delaney nodded and stood up. Chip led her to a room she had never been in before.

"Where are we?"

"This is the room of Requirement, it only shows up when they seeker needs something."

Delaney nodded and asked, "What do you need to tell me?"

Chip started running his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

"What is it, relationship problems?" Delaney smirked.

"You could say that."

Delaney thought for a minute and said "You finally realized that you love Tonks, didn't you!"

"Not quite."

"What is it?"

Chip looked into his surrogate sister's caring green eyes and whispered "I'm bi."

"What was that, Chip?"

"I'm bi, meaning that I like boys and girls."

Delaney smirked and said "You know I sensed it for a few years."

"You could?"

Delaney nodded and said "Yeah, you can't keep anything from me."

"Now I have to tell the rest of the family."

"I know this is very different but this is exactly how I felt when I was telling everyone Remus was my dad two years ago."

Charlie nodded and said, "We should go find Ginny now, I want my little sisters to know first."

"I'm not little." Delaney argued sticking her tongue out at her surrogate brother.

Charlie rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped his arm around his surrogate sister. They went to go find Ginny who was with Luna. She said goodbye to Luna and they went to the Room of Requirement.

"Gin, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Chaz?" Ginny asked her second eldest brother.

"I'm bi."

"What does that exactly does that mean again?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I like girls and guys."

Ginny understood now.

"Now lets go find Ron." Charlie said.

They found Ron walking back from Hagrid's hut with Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, I need to talk to you for a second." Charlie said.

Ron nodded and said, "Whatever you have to tell me you can tell my two best friends too."

"Okay, come on you three."

They followed him to the room of requirement.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Hermione asked nicely.

"I'm bi."

"By what?" Ron asked cluelessly.

Harry and Hermione smacked their friend's arm and Hermione said, "Charlie means he likes girls and boys."

"Is that true?" Ron asked his second eldest brother.

"Yes."

"That's cool, I guess I don't know how to react." Ron said.

Charlie patted his youngest brother on the back and said "Just be happy for me."

"I am."

"Now let's go get the twins." Charlie said.

The group went to find the prankster twins. They had been in detention. What's new?

"What's going on, Charlie?" They asked their second eldest brother.

He ran his fingers through his red hair frustratedly.

"Chip, you can do it." Delaney whispered in a calming voice.

Charlie sighed and said, "I'm bi."

"That means that you like girls and blokes, right?" Fred asked looking over at Delaney for confirmation. Delaney nodded her head.

"Correct, Fred."

"So, is there a lucky bloke or girl?" George grinned at his second eldest brother.

Charlie blushed and said, "Actually, there is."

"What's his or her name?" Ginny asked.

"It's a him."

"We want details."

Charlie took a picture out of his pocket. It was of a guy with jet black hair and olive colored skin with one blue eye and and one green eye.

"He's good looking."

"What's his name?"

"Domingo Gordon, he's a Spanish transfer." Charlie grinned.

"He sounds great, when are we going to meet him?" Ginny asked.

"I would say during holidays but I'm terrified about telling mum and dad."

"We'll be there for you, Chaz." Ginny said.

The rest of the Weasleys and Delaney nodded in agreement. Charlie smiled at his younger biological siblings and his surrogate sister.

"Can I tell Neville this too?" Delaney asked.

Charlie nodded and said, "I know you can't keep a secret from him, so go ahead."

"Where are we by the way?"

"This is the Room of Requirement." Charlie said.

Everyone nodded. The day continued. Delaney told Neville the secret and he promised to keep the secret. It was now right after Delaney's detention with Umbridge.

"Hey love." Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev."

"Let me see your wrist." Neville said calmly.

Delaney showed him her wrist as he touched it tenderly.

"Hermione gave me some Murtlap essence to help ease the pain."

Delaney nodded numbly and they walked to the Room of Requirement. Delaney rested her wrist in the Murtlap essence and melted into her best friend/boyfriend's comforting embrace. Neville started to play with her hair.

"This relaxes me even more." Delaney sighed contentedly.

"You have such pretty hair."

"Thanks, would you like it if was as curly as Hermione's?" She asked.

"I think curly hair would look still look pretty on you." Neville smiled kissing her nose.

Delaney nodded. They ended up falling asleep in the Room of Requirement. The next morning Neville woke up with Delaney cuddled closely to his chest and he couldn't help but smile. He's loved her since they were thirteen and though they've been together for two months he still couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend.

"Morning Nev." Delaney smiled up at him.

"Morning love."

They got up and left the Room of Requirement. Delaney saw Charlie and Luke outside fast asleep. She took out her wand and whispered "Aqua Erecto" to wake up her surrogate elder brother and future step brother.

"You're going to get it, Peri!" Charlie exclaimed waking up.

"What was that for!" Luke asked.

Delaney smirked her green eyes twinkling mischievously and said, "Catch me if you can, boys."

The ginger and brunette looked at each and chased after their younger sister or future younger sister in Luke's case. They chased her down the corridors.


	25. Meeting Domingo

Chapter 25: Meeting Domingo

* * *

_Previously _

_The ginger and brunette looked at each and chased after their younger sister or future younger sister in Luke's case. They chased her down the corridors._

* * *

"Whoa, what's going on!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hide me." Delaney said hiding behind her twin surrogate brothers the best she could since she was almost as tall as them.

"Don't even try." Charlie smirked at her.

"Why are you two all wet?" George asked.

"I woke them up by using a water spell when I found them outside of the Room of Requirement."

George nodded and Fred asked "Why were you in the Room of Requirement?"

Delaney didn't reply she just showed them her scars from her detention.

"This was Umbitch's doing wasn't it?" George asked. That surprised Delaney since George was always the more quiet of the twins.

"Yes."

"Why did you get detention?" Luke asked.

"First I defended Cedric's death saying it was a murder and then she turned around and insulted my father and then I left the room not wanting to deal with her racist attitudes. I had detention with her last night and Neville got some Murtlap essence from Hermione. We were in the Room of Requirement and we ended up falling asleep." Delaney finished.

The group blinked in surprise minus Charlie. George recovered first and said, "We should report this to McGonagall or Sprout since she's your head of House."

"Way ahead of you, George." Delaney said.

George nodded and the group followed her to McGonagall's office. Once there they could hear arguing. The voices were very recognizable they were of Sirius, her dad and McGonagall.

"I think you should open the door, I sense there's a group of students outside." Remus said.

Darn her dad's werewolf senses. McGonagall obliged opening the door.

"Professor Weasley, Misters Weasley, Mr. Rollins and Ms. Lupin. What prank did you play now?" McGonagall asked the ginger twins.

"This wasn't our doing this time." George said.

"Mr. Rollins?"

Luke shook his head.

"Ms. Lupin, it was you?"

"That wasn't exactly a prank but I did cast a water conjuring spell on Luke and Charlie when I found them sleeping outside the Room of Requirement this morning when I was walking out with Neville." Delaney told her professor.

"Come in and explain more, Ms. Lupin."

Delaney nodded and said goodbye to the group and walked in. She noticed that Harry was also there.

"So, explain Ms. Lupin."

"I was in the Room of Requirement."

"You found the Room of Requirement, Delaney?" Her dad asked her impressed.

"Actually, Charlie showed me it a few days ago. I had detention with Umbridge last night."

Harry knew exactly why but her dad, McGonagall and Sirius looked quite surprised.

"Why was that, Ms. Lupin?"

"I first defended Cedric's death since he was in my house and despite being older than me we would chat every now and then. Then Umbridge turned around and insulted my dad." Delaney finished looking tearfully at her dad.

"I would've hexed her if I were you." Sirius said.

"Trust me it was hard not to but I decided to go with the less punishable option." Delaney said.

Sirius nodded. He saw his honorary niece's logic but he would've hexed her to oblivion anyway.

"After my detention Neville said that Hermione had given him some Murtlap essence to ease the pain. We went to the Room of Requirement and we ended up falling asleep chastely. We woke up this morning I found Charlie and Luke sleeping outside. I used "Aqua Erecto" to wake them up. They chased after me and I tried to hide behind Fred and George but that didn't work since I'm just as tall as them."

"Can I see the scars, sweetie?" Remus asked her.

She showed her father her scars and his eyes narrowed. How dare Umbridge subject his precious pup to this torture. It was bad enough when Harry was subjected to it.

"She has to be sacked, Minerva!" He exclaimed angrily. No one hurts his daughter and gets away with it.

"I'll have to agree, Remus but who can replace her?"

"I would!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Despite Severus being civil towards me for the most part I doubt he would like you teaching here, Pads." Remus smirked at his friend.

Sirius smirked back him.

"Who else is there?"

"I'm not just suggesting her because she's my girlfriend but I can ask Maggie if she'll take the spot." Remus blushed.

Delaney smirked slightly at her dad. He was so hopelessly in love with the former Ravenclaw witch it wasn't even funny. She could imagine him and Sirius staying up all night chatting about how in love they were with their respective girlfriends. It was a nice scene to picture. McGonagall nodded. They were excused. Delaney was instantly attacked by a red haired missile when she walked out.

"I was worried about you, Delaney."

"I'm fine, Sue." She assured her worried ginger friend.

Susan nodded. The day continued. They sacked Umbridge. Snape was back to substituting for the last two weeks. It was time for Holiday break. Everyone except Percy was home. It was now time for everyone to meet Domingo. There was a knock on the door.

"Sweeties, can you get that?" Molly asked her two daughters.

The two girls nodded and raced to the door. Ginny opened the door to see the guy from the picture. Both her and Delaney stared at him for a second then turned to each other and smirked.

"You two must be Ginny and Delaney." He said his accent strong on both names.

They both swooned silently.

"Oh, you must be Charlie's friend." Molly said interrupting her daughters' silent swooning.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Domingo Gordon." He smiled at her.

"Well, aren't you charming, these is our youngest daughter Ginerva."

"Ginny." She corrected thrusting her hand forward.

"Nice to properly meet you."

"This is my surrogate daughter Delaney."

"Nice to meet you." Delaney said smiling shyly at him. She always reverted back to her shy girl demeanor when she met someone new but especially someone this attractive. I mean she was happily dating Neville and besides the fact that he's more than likely gay or he could be bi like Charlie. Delaney was brought of her musings when she heard a bang in the living room.


	26. Meeting the Family

Chapter 26: Meeting the Family

* * *

Delaney was brought of her musings when she heard a bang in the living room.

"We better go check what that was."

The three some rushed to the living room to see Neville tumbling out of the fire.

"Neville, are you okay?" Delaney asked rushing to her best friend/boyfriend's aid.

"I'm fine love, just being my usual clumsy self." Neville replied grinning at her blue eyes twinkling.

"Just the same, I would like to check for injuries."

Neville sighed and said "If you insist love."

"Oh Neville, this is Charlie's friend Domingo." Delaney introduced her boyfriend to her elder surrogate brother's secret boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, isn't it?" Neville asked referring to the plant in Domingo's arms.

"Yes, it is."

Neville nodded and said "I have one at home as well."

"You have to excuse my boyfriend, he's obsessed with Herbology." Delaney smirked playfully at Neville.

"You're not much better with Charms or Defense, Laney." Neville said.

"Oh, come on let's go check you for injuries now." Delaney said shoving her boyfriend lightly away from the group.

Ginny giggled and said, "I doubt she's actually going to check him for injuries, they'll end up snogging sooner or later."

Delaney and Neville reached her bedroom.

"I'm fine love."

Delaney nodded and said "I know you are."

"Then why did you bring me up here?"

Delaney smirked again and kissed him. Neville understood now as he deepened the kiss.

"Dinner!" Molly yelled.

The couple pulled apart. Their clothes were all wrinkled and Neville's hair was all tousled.

"I like your hair like that, Nev." Delaney complimented.

Neville blushed and the couple walked downstairs after they cast a few straightening spells on their clothes.

"Have fun up there?" Ginny asked smirking at her older surrogate sister.

Before Delaney or Neville could respond dinner started. But their red faces said it all. Charlie clinked on his glass a few minutes later and everyone looked at him.

* * *

"I have an announcement." He stated nervously as he looked around the table.

"What is it, Charles?" Molly asked.

"You've all met Domingo, correct?"

The table nodded.

Charlie took a deep breath and said "He's not only a friend he's my boyfriend."

"You're gay?" Bill asked.

"Actually, I'm bi meaning I also like girls."

Bill nodded, reached over and hugged his younger brother.

"What about you mum and dad?"

Molly turned to Domingo and asked "You promise not to hurt my Charlie in any way and if you do we'll end up hexing you to oblivion."

"I promise, Mrs. Weasley."

"In that case, welcome to the family." Molly smiled.

"Thanks."

"Did you kids already know?" Arthur asked the younger attendants of the meal.

"Yes, we did dad." Fred answered.

Arthur nodded and welcomed the man into the family.

The day continued.

* * *

It was now the day Remus was going to meet Maggie's parents with everyone. Delaney could tell her dad was terrified as they waited for her parents to answer the door.

"Hello, sweetie." A blonde woman greeted smiling at Maggie.

"Hi mum." She greeted.

"This must be Remus and his daughter Delaney."

"Yes, ma'am." Remus smiled politely at the woman.

"Ma'am makes me feel old, It's Faith." She laughed.

Remus nodded.

"Come on in."

They walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Her dad greeted her warmly.

"Daddy." She greeted hugging him.

"Little sis!" A brunette man exclaimed walking in with two little kids.

"Mark!"

"Aunt Maggie!" The little girl exclaimed running up to her aunt.

They greeted each other.

"This is my boyfriend Remus and his daughter Delaney." Maggie introduced the two Lupins.

"Nice to meet you." Mark and her father said as they eyed Remus.

"Don't worry, their bark is worse than their bite." Maggie told Remus.

That made the father and daughter chuckle to themselves. Everyone sat down.

"So Remus, Maggie tells me that you work at a bookstore in London." Faith questioned

"That's correct."

"So, you like to read?"

Remus nodded.

"What about you, Delaney. Do you like to read?"

Before Delaney could respond Luke answered "She's either reading or daydreaming about snogging her boyfriend in the common room."

"Watch it, Luke." Delaney said pushing him playfully off the couch.

"You two are in the same house?"

Delaney and Luke nodded.

"The same year too?"

"I'm a year ahead actually." Luke said sitting back on the couch next to Delaney.

Faith nodded.

"I always wondered how you knew my name when you asked to the Yule Ball last year."

"You two went to the Yule Ball together?" Both Maggie and Remus asked.

"Yes, we did but that's not the worst of it. We shared a kiss after the ball and it was gross. For me it felt like I was kissing one of my surrogate brothers."

"It felt the same for me, or maybe I'm just a bad kisser." Luke smirked.

Delaney rolled her eyes.

"How many surrogate brothers do you have?"

"Six and I have a surrogate sister too."

Faith nodded and asked "What's their last name?"

"Weasley, why?"

"Molly and I used to be in a knitting circle together. I kind of copied her idea to make letter sweaters for my kids for Christmas." Faith said sheepishly.

They continued talking.

* * *

After awhile the kids and Mark went outside. A wolfish stray dog walked up to Delaney.

"Be careful." Luke warned her.

But Delaney knew she had nothing to worry about. The dog was calm around her.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Sarah asked.

Delaney shrugged and said "I don't know but I've been able to do it since the summer between second and third year."

"Interesting." Luke said.

The dog started to whine and tug at her softly.

"What is it girl?" She asked.

The dog told Delaney to follow her. Delaney asked if everyone could come with her. The dog agreed. Everyone followed the dog. They were led to a little clearing and saw a litter of puppies.


	27. Dogs and Drama

Chapter 27: Dogs and Drama

* * *

The dog told Delaney to follow her. Delaney asked if everyone could come with her. The dog agreed. Everyone followed the dog. They were led to a little clearing and saw a litter of puppies.

"Aww, aren't they cute." Sarah cooed.

Delaney walked over slowly and picked up the smallest one. The others joined her.

"Kids!" Mark yelled.

"Over here, Uncle Mark!" Luke called.

Mark walked over to the clearing and found them and the dog.

About an hour later the rest of the adults found their respective kids.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Maggie said.

"I've been giving this poor dear water but I never knew she had puppies." Faith said.

"How did you get over here, sweetie?" Remus asked his daughter.

"The dog led us over here." Delaney told her father.

"Can I have one, daddy?" Mark's daughter Maddie asked excitedly.

Mark melted at his daughter's request and he just nodded.

"Yay!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Can we have one too, mum?" Luke asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded.

"Do you want one too, Delaney?" Remus asked his daughter.

"I would but I'm not sure if Molly would like it, she already has enough mouths to feed." Delaney said kicking the gravel.

"Good point, but you could always keep it over Grimmauld Place."

Delaney put the smallest one down and it started to whine. Delaney melted and picked it up again.

"What will happen when we go back to Hogwarts?" Luke realized.

"Maybe there could be a way you could take him." Remus said.

"But you can only have a cat, owl or a toad." Delaney said reasonably.

Remus smiled at his daughter. The day continued.

* * *

A few days later Delaney and Remus went to Hogwarts.

"Albus, I have something to ask you."

"What is it, Remus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Remus turned his daughter for her to explain "I was wondering if I could bring my new puppy Aleu. I found her during Christmas holidays."

"Is she well behaved?"

"She's a sweetheart."

"I guess it's okay."

"Thank you so much Headmaster."

"You're welcome. May I ask you a question Ms. Lupin?"

Delaney nodded and said "What is it, professor?"

"What kind of dog is this puppy?"

"She's a wolfhound."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said, "If I'm not mistaken you can communicate with this dog and other wolfish dogs."

"Yes, I can also talk to full wolves too."

Remus looked at his daughter shocked he had no idea she had this ability.

"When did you discover this ability, Ms. Lupin?"

"The summer between second and third year." Delaney told him.

"That's the summer before I started teaching." Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "I think you only have this ability because your dad is a werewolf."

"That makes sense."

"Has anyone else seen you use this ability?"

Delaney nodded and said "Hermione and her parents since I was with them when we saw the wolves at the zoo."

Dumbledore and Remus nodded. The day continued.

* * *

They were now on the train.

"She's a cutie." Luna cooed.

"What's her name again?" Hermione asked.

"Aleu."

Hermione nodded and said "That's a region in France."

"I have something else to tell you guys." Delaney said.

"What's that, love?" Neville asked putting his arm around her.

Delaney took a deep breath and said "I can understand and talk to Aleu and other dogs that have wolf ancestry."

"Is that because your dad is a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely."

"Thought so."

"How long have you known?" Delaney asked Hermione.

"Third year."

Delaney nodded and said "That's when he told me."

Everyone nodded. They reached Hogwarts. The day continued.

* * *

Susan and Hannah loved Aleu. Maggie was a great teacher. She was teaching the fifth years about how to cast a patronus. Her patronus was a lark. Delaney's was a husky. Neville's was a coyote due to his unspoken but obvious love for Delaney. Harry's was a stag. Hermione's was an otter. Ron's was a Jack Russell terrier. Susan's was an ox.

"Ms. Lupin." Snape drawled.

"Yes, professor."

"I would like it if you keep your dog out of my potions storeroom." He said.

Delaney looked to see a dog but it wasn't Aleu it was Luke's dog Smokey. But she didn't correct his mistake both Aleu and Smokey were grey. The day continued.

* * *

It was a few days later and Delaney was in the common room when Ernie stormed up to her.

"What do you want, McMillan?"

"Your bloody dog ate my homework."

Delaney giggled at the Pureblood using a muggle expression.

"What's so funny?"

Delaney stopped giggling and said "I'm sorry about that, she's usually very well behaved."

"I demand you give me your Charms essay since your dog is the one who chewed mine up!"

"I will not give you my essay."

"You'll have it write another essay for me then."

"McMillan, I'm not writing your essay!" Delaney exclaimed gathering up her books to go up to her dorm. She didn't really feel like dealing with Ernie tonight.

"You have to or else."

"Or else what, McMillan?" Delaney challenged. She's going to wish she didn't do that.

He thought for a moment and said "I'll reveal your dad's secret to the whole school."

Delaney blinked and asked "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." He said smugly.

"Fine!"

"Good, I expect a good grade since you're one of the brightest."

"Don't push it, McMillan." Delaney growled.

The day continued.

* * *

Delaney was in the library re-writing Ernie's essay a few days later when Neville walked in Aleu was behind him.


	28. Dealing with Ernie

Chapter 28: Dealing with Ernie and I don't mean the puppet.

* * *

Delaney was in the library re-writing Ernie's essay a few days later when Neville walked in Aleu was behind him.

"Hey love." Neville smiled as he kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Hey Nev." Delaney letting out a sigh of frustration.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"Nothing." Delaney said blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"You sure?" He asked looking deep into her green eyes.

Delaney fell apart that exact minute. Neville took her in his arms. She relaxed a little in his comforting embrace but she was still frustrated. He kissed her hair and held her.

"Did I interrupt a moment?" A voice asked.

Delaney and Neville turned to see Sirius smirking at them while he was holding Aleu.

"No you didn't, Pads." Delaney snapped slightly.

Neville noticed Sirius' confused expression and said "I don't know why she's like this either."

"Let's go find your dad." Sirius said urgently. He was really concerned about his honorary niece.

Delaney nodded still in Neville's arms. The threesome left the library and walked to Maggie's office which was where Remus was.

* * *

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Remus asked noticing his daughter had dark circles under her eyes making her look like she hadn't slept in days which might be true. He hoped that it wasn't his furry little problem finally manifesting in her.

"Dad."

There was silence in the room.

"She was writing this when I walked in the library." Neville said handing her father the essay she had been writing.

Remus looked over the paper.

"I know for a fact she finished her essay a week ago." Neville stated knowing his best friend and girlfriend was usually on top of her Charms homework.

"You're writing this for that McMillan boy aren't you?" Maggie asked her future step daughter gently.

"How did you know that?" Delaney asked.

"One of my friends overheard the confrontation a few nights ago in the common room and told me and I told my mum just now." Luke said from behind his mum.

"So, why are you writing his essay, love?" Neville asked his girlfriend.

"Because Aleu chewed up his original that night. And he was mad at me. He asked for my finished essay but I refused to let him have it. Then he suggested that I write it for him but I refused again until..." Delaney stopped her voice threatening to break. Neville securely wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him for comfort.

"He threatened me."

"Let me hex him will you." Neville and Luke said in unison.

"I'm with you two." Sirius agreed.

"What did he threaten you with, honey?" Remus asked calmly. He was quietly fuming.

"Technically it's blackmail but he said if I didn't write his essay he would reveal my dad's secret to the whole school."

"How does he know that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"I don't know dad, he said he has his ways."

Remus nodded. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you guys it's nice to get it off my chest." Delaney said smiling.

"Now that's the smile I love." Neville smiled kissing her temple.

"I'm glad that it's not what I thought it was."

"What was that, dad?"

"I thought that my furry little problem was finally manifesting in you."

"Well other then the fact that I can understand and communicate with Aleu and other dogs like her."

"You can understand and communicate with Aleu?"

Delaney nodded and said "Maybe she could tell I didn't like Ernie and that's why she chewed up his homework."

The puppy barked from Sirius' arms.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a lose-lose situation for me." Delaney sighed.

"We should tell Sprout and Flitwick for obvious reasons." Remus said.

The day continued.

* * *

The next day Delaney and Neville were going to tell Professor Sprout about her problems with Ernie.

"What is it, Ms. Lupin and Mr. Longbottom?" She asked smiling at her favorite student and his best friend/girlfriend.

"I have to tell you this since your the head of my house and Neville's here for support."

Professor Sprout nodded and asked "It's something to do with Mr. McMillan isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I notice how he treats you in class and ironically he's complained to me that you're not qualified for the perfect position. When you clearly are."

Delaney nodded and said "This isn't about the prefects position, Professor. It's something much worse."

"What is it?"

Delaney gulped but before she could start explaining Neville started "He's blackmailing her."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, my dog ate his Charms essay a few nights ago and he told me I had to write his essay or he would reveal my dad's secret to the whole school." Delaney said.

Professor Sprout nodded and asked, "Have you told Flitwick?"

"My dad is telling him as we speak."

Professor Sprout nodded again.

* * *

It was couple days later and Delaney and Neville were in Flitwick's office with Professor Sprout waiting for McMillan to show up.

"What is it, Professors?" He asked.

"Ms. Lupin tells me that you're blackmailing her into writing the latest essay."

"She's a liar!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Don't you dare call Delaney a liar, McMillan!" Neville exclaimed protecting his girlfriend.

Ernie glared at Neville and said, "Like I'm scared of you, Longbottom. You're harmless."

"For the most part but that's until you mess with the woman I love!"

Delaney wanted to jump on Neville and tell him she loved him too and promptly snog him senseless but she knew this wasn't the time.

"Her bloody dog chewed up my paper, I had to make her pay somehow!"

"It wasn't Aleu's fault you shouldn't have been so careless with your paper or been so mean to me." Delaney muttered the last part.

"You don't even deserve the prefects position anyway. You only got it because your daddy was the best Defense teacher we ever had." he sneered.

"No I didn't, I got it on my own merits. Right professor?"

"Yes, you did Ms. Lupin."

"It should've been Hannah that got it not you."

"So, you're bitter because your best friend didn't get it and I did."

"Exactly."

"That's no reason to treat me horribly and also make me write your paper." Delaney said reasonably.

Ernie sighed and said "I'm sorry, I guess you're right, do you accept my apology?"

Delaney bit her lip deep in thought. Neville loved it when she did that.

"I guess so, McMillan."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she took it.

"Mr. McMillan, I expect that essay to be done and in my hand by next class." Flitwick said sternly.

"Okay, Professor."

"You have detention with me on Tuesday and 30 points taken from Hufflepuff for blackmailing Ms. Lupin." Professor Sprout told him.

He nodded accepting his fate and said,"Your dad's secret is safe with me, Lupin."

"Thanks McMillan" Delaney said.

"You are excused, Mr. McMillan."

He left the room.

* * *

Delaney breathed a sigh of relief as they were excused.

"I want you to know that wasn't heat of the moment." Neville said.

"I love you too, Nev." Delaney said right before she jumped on Neville.

That caught Neville off guard but he reacted just quick enough and wrapped his arms around Delaney's waist just as her lips connected with his. The couple passionately snogged for a few minutes.

"Neville, I'd appreciate it if you stop snogging my surrogate little sister."


	29. Proposal and Snogging

Chapter 29: Proposal and Snogging

* * *

The couple broke apart to see Ron smirking at them.

"Now that's good."

"I'm only five months and eleven days younger than you, Ron." Delaney said precisely Neville's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Just the same, Lani. I rather not see my surrogate sister snogging one of my best mates."

"I thought being overprotective was Fred and George's thing."

Ron shrugged.

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Remus and Maggie were on a date while their kids on and their friends were shopping.

"I have something to ask you, Maggie." Remus said, nervously.

"What is it, Remus?"

"I already ran it by your son and daughter and my daughter and asked your dad for permission. Margaret Elizabeth Cavendish will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?"

"Yes, I will marry you Remus John Lupin." Maggie smiled at him.

Remus smiled back her and slipped the ring on her finger.

They shared a kiss as the kids walked in.

"Did you ask her dad?" Delaney asked, walking over with Neville who had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, I did." Remus grinned at his daughter.

"You better have said yes, mum." Luke said, walking over with his girlfriend Kelsey.

"I did, don't worry son." Maggie smiled.

Luke nodded.

"Whose this?" Maggie asked, referring to the girl on her son's arm.

"I'm Kelsey Bradford, I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm a muggleborn and I'm in Luke's year." She rambled, while Luke grinned like an idiot.

If that's not the look of love Delaney doesn't know what is because she sees that look on Neville's face more often than not.

It's probably been on her face as well. She also sees it on Harry's face when he looks at Hermione but neither one of them have noticed it yet.

"Nice to meet you, Kelsey."

"You too, Professor Cavendish."

"Soon to be Lupin."

Remus got the same look on his face that his future step-son had on his face a few minutes ago.

The Lupin, Rollins and Longbottom men were head over heels for their respective girlfriends and fiancée and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was a few days later.

Delaney was out by the lake while Neville was tending the plants. Aleu walked over to Delaney.

"Hey girl." Delaney said petting her puppy. Actually she wasn't much of a puppy now she was medium sized.

Aleu barked happily. Delaney smiled. Aleu walked over to Neville who was tending a plant near the lake bed and caused him to fall in the mud next to the lake.

"Need help there, Nev." Delaney smirked at her boyfriend.

Neville nodded and Delaney reached out her hand and he just pulled her down into his lap.

"It was probably going to end up like this anyway since it's very slippery." Delaney said.

"Better to snog you with anyway." Neville said, impishly.

And with that their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"Why don't we go for that swim we never got to go on at the Weasley's last summer." Delaney suggested.

"Because we were too busy snogging."

Delaney giggled and said "And before that you were too busy drooling over me in my bathing suit."

"I couldn't help it you looked rather amazing in it." Neville smiled as he gingerly picked Delaney up and brought her into the water.

"You're so strong, Nev." Delaney commented.

Neville shrugged and said, "I guess it's from working with all the plants over the years."

"Probably, I'm glad I'm the one who snapped you up before someone else noticed how attractive you are." Delaney said running her hands up and down Neville's biceps.

Neville blushed at his girlfriend's comment. They swam for a little and then snogged a little too.

"It's time to get going. It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving." Delaney said walking out of the lake.

Neville followed and Delaney cast a drying spell on their clothes and their hair even though Neville looked quite sexy with his wet tousled hair.

* * *

After that Neville wrapped his arm around Delaney's waist and they walked towards the castle. Delaney decided to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted his god-brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey Harry."

"Why are you two wet?" Hermione asked a knowing smirk on her face.

"Wedecided to go for a swim after Aleu pushed Neville in the lake." Delaney answered.

"And it looks like you snogged a little too." Hermione said.

The couple blushed deeply. Hermione laughed. The day continued.

* * *

The year ended peacefully for the most part the Ministry finally believed that Voldemort had returned.


	30. Death and Promises

Chapter 30: Death and Promises

* * *

It was now the beginning of the summer Delaney was over Grimmauld Place when Susan arrived with her bags and a tear stained face.

"Susie, what's wrong?" Delaney asked her usually cheerful ginger friend.

"My aunt is dead." She sobbed.

Delaney rushed over to her friend and comforted her. This is when Susan broke.

"What's going on, girls?" Her dad asked.

"My aunt's dead." Susan sobbed.

All the color drained out of her dad's already pale face. Sirius was going to be devastated as well.

"When did this happen, Ms. Bones?" Remus asked.

"Last night."

Remus nodded. He was dreading telling Sirius.

"Can I stay here?" Susan asked quietly.

"Yes, you can." Remus told the grieving ginger.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I've told you can call me Remus." He told his daughter's best friend gently.

Susan nodded and said "What happens when you stay over the Weasleys?"

"I'm sure we can work something out, you know Molly she can't turn down anyone."

Susan nodded.

"Let me get you settled." Delaney said taking her friend's bags.

Susan nodded numbly and followed her friend to an empty room.

"Susan?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hey Harry." Delaney said.

Harry looked over at Susan finally taking in her demeanor. He might only be friends with her by association with Delaney but he noticed the usually cheerful ginger was very subdued and solemn. The way he was after he saw Cedric die last year.

"Well, I'll see you later Harry." Delaney said leading her friend away from him.

Harry nodded. Delaney led Susan to her room. Originally she was going to give an empty room to her but she knew Susan well enough that she wouldn't want sleep alone in a room for now.

"Here you go, Susie."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm always here for you."

Susan hugged Delaney again.

"I'll let you unpack, come downstairs when you're done."

Susan nodded and Delaney left the room. Her heart was aching for her friend. She lost the person she's lived with since her parents were killed. Delaney lost her biological mum when she was three but she had the Weasleys to take care of her and her biological dad.

* * *

She walked down the stairs to see Sirius and her dad at the table. Sirius wasn't sobbing so she guessed her dad hadn't told him about Amelia yet.

"You can cut the tension with a knife, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

She hadn't realized that Harry was also at the table.

"Amelia was killed last night, Susan is here." Remus told his best friend.

The cheerful expression on Sirius' face faded and it was replaced with a frown and tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Remus said.

"This can't be happening, I was about to propose." Sirius said tears already rushing down his cheeks.

That shocked the group they never thought that Sirius would settle down.

"I just lost the one girl who actually put up with me, bloody Voldemort." Sirius said kicking the table.

Susan picked that minute to walk down the stairs. Sirius ran over to the girl who would've been his niece and hugged her tightly. This caused Susan to start crying again. The two comforted each other.

* * *

Delaney was visiting Neville. He didn't know about Susan's aunt but she was sure his parents knew.

"Something wrong, love?" He asked.

Delaney sighed, caved and started to tear up.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Neville assured her kissing her temple.

"Susan's been staying with us for the past few days ever since her Aunt Amelia was murdered by Voldemort."

"She was?"

Delaney nodded and said "It hurts to see one of my best friends grieving. Sirius is just as devastated as Sue."

"I can understand why Sue is grieving but why Sirius?"

"They've been seeing each other since our third year and he was about to propose."

Neville nodded.

"I know I would be the same way if I ever lost Hermione, any of the Weasleys, my dad or you." Delaney sniffed.

"I'm not going anywhere, any time soon and I'm sure the Weasleys, Remus and Hermione share my sentiments." Neville smiled.

"That's good to know."


	31. Audrey

Chapter 31: Audrey

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney and Susan were over the Weasleys. Bill had brought Fleur over. He had told everyone they were engaged. Molly and Ginny sure didn't like that but Delaney could tell how happy her eldest surrogate brother was with Fleur. Molly seemed to like Bill with Tonks which is funny because Delaney always thought that Charlie liked Tonks. Chip was still with Domingo though and they made a cute couple.

Delaney was outside playing fetch with Aleu when Fleur walked over.

"Hey Fleur." Delaney greeted the blonde veela-witch hybrid.

"Hello Delaney."

Before Delaney could respond Aleu dropped the stick at Delaney's feet.

"Oh, what a beautiful dog." Fleur commented.

"Thank you."

"What's his or her name?"

"Her name is Aleu." Delaney smiled.

"That's a region in France, I've been there." Fleur said.

Delaney nodded and said "I know."

"Can I pet her?"

Delaney nodded and said "She's very friendly unless you mess with me."

Fleur nodded and reached out her hand. Aleu sniffed it and started to lick it.

"She likes you."

"I wish that was true for Ginny or Mrs. Weasley." Fleur sighed sadly.

Before Delaney could respond Bill joined his fiancée and his surrogate sister.

"Hey girls." Bill said greeting his fiancée with kiss on the cheek and his surrogate sister with a hug.

"I want you two to know that I don't share Ginny or Molly's sentiments. We need more love in this world especially right now."

"Thanks Ella." Bill smiled at his surrogate sister.

"Not a problem, Bill."

"Why do you call her Ella?" Fleur asked Bill.

"She used to be obsessed with the muggle fairy tale Cinderella when she was younger and I would read her the story every night before she went to bed during the holidays." Bill smiled.

"That's sweet."

"I remember when Bill first starting talking about you. I compared you to Aurora from the muggle fairy tale Sleeping Beauty."

Fleur nodded.

"Who would that make me?" Bill asked.

"Her love interest Prince Phillip." Delaney said.

Bill nodded and asked, "How about you and Neville."

"I'm definitely the heroine from the Beauty and the Beast, Belle. But Neville doesn't seem to fit any of the physical descriptions of the current princes but he does have the attributes. He's definitely my Prince Charming." Delaney sighed happily.

"How long have you known Neville?" Fleur asked.

"Since I was three."

Fleur nodded and asked "How did you come to live with the Weasleys?"

"Molly found my mum dying in the forest one day and my mum asked her to take care of me."

"Was your mum a muggle?"

Delaney nodded.

"Okay."

"You know I always thought Tonks and Charlie would end up together not you and Tonks like Molly and Ginny thought. I mean Charlie is with Domingo but there's still a chance."

Bill and Fleur nodded.

* * *

It was a few days later Sirius, Susan, Remus and Delaney were cleaning out Amelia's office a few days later.

"I'm have to go to the loo, Susan come with since I don't know where it is." Delaney asked her ginger friend.

"Okay." Susan nodded.

The two girls walked out of the room.

They walked towards the loo.

* * *

"Susan Bones?" A brunette woman asked.

She looked at least four years older than Delaney and three years older than Susan.

Susan turned to the woman and said "Yes, I'm Susan Bones."

"Oh, I'm Audrey Park, I was your aunt's assistant. I'm sorry for your loss."

Susan smiled gently and said, "Oh, thank you. This is my best friend Delaney Lupin."

Before anyone could say something a familiar ginger walked up to Audrey and kissed her cheek.

"You ready for lunch, love?" He asked her not noticing his surrogate sister and her best friend.

"Yes, I'm ready." Audrey said absently.

The estranged third eldest Weasley finally noticed his younger surrogate sister and her best female friend.

"Delaney, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Audrey looked between her nineteen- year-old ginger boyfriend and the brunette fifteen-year-old girl confused. How did her boyfriend know her?

"I'm here to support Susan, not that you would know anything about support, Percy!" Delaney snapped angrily at her third eldest surrogate brother.

She rarely snapped at anyone unless your name was McMillan or Umbridge.

Though she had gotten better with McMillan. Actually, McMillan reminded her vaguely of Percy. She would playfully snap at the other Weasleys, Hermione, Susan and Neville.

"Explain to me how you know her, Percival!"

The two girls giggled at Audrey's use of Percy's full first name.

"I'll explain at lunch, Audrey." Percy said trying to hide the blush on his face but it only rivaled his hair.

"Okay, Susan if you need anything I'm here." Audrey told Susan.

"Thank you, Ms. Park."

"It's Audrey, same goes for you Delaney that is if we meet again."

Delaney nodded. The couple walked away.

"That was interesting." Susan said.

Delaney nodded and they reached the loo.


	32. Settling the Differences

Chapter 32: Settling the Differences

* * *

After they went to the loo they went back to Amelia's old office.

"What happened did you two get lost?" Sirius smirked at his honorary nieces.

"Oh shut it, Padfoot." Delaney said a slight edge to her voice.

She would also playfully snap at her honorary uncle or sometimes in annoyance but mostly playfully.

This caught the attention of her father and he asked "What's wrong, sweenie?"

"We ran into Percy."

"He doesn't work in this department, does he?" Sirius asked.

Delaney shook her head and said "No, he doesn't but his girlfriend Audrey was Amelia's assistant."

Sirius nodded. He slightly remembers her.

"He came to ask her if she was ready for lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, I'm starving." Sirius said rubbing his stomach in hunger.

Her father smacked his best friend on the arm laughing and said "You're always hungry, Padfoot."

"I am not!"

"Continue the story, Delaney." Remus told his daughter.

"He didn't notice me and Sue at first but when did he asked what I was doing here. Audrey looked confused between us."

"She probably thought you two dated at Hogwarts or something." Susan teased.

"Gross, he's my surrogate brother and even if he wasn't I tend to go for the awkwardly sweet types like my Neville not the pompous gits like him or McMillan." Delaney said.

Susan nodded.

"I snapped at him by saying I'm here to support Susan but what would he know about support."

Remus nodded.

"I just hate how much this is hurting Molly, she's like my mum. She doesn't tell me but I know it hurts her." Delaney sighed running her fingers through her brown hair frustratedly.

"Sooner or later he'll come around." Remus assured his daughter patting her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm hope so, dad."

They were all getting hungry so they went out to lunch.

* * *

It was a few days later and Delaney was at Neville's when a Ministry owl flew in.

"That's curious." Alice said.

Neville hesitantly reached out and took the letter from the owl and paid for the letter.

"Who is it for Neville?" Frank asked, just as shocked as his wife.

"Laney, who do you from the ministry?" Neville asked his beloved girlfriend.

"I'm as shocked as you are. But please hand me the letter."

Neville nodded and handed his best friend/girlfriend the letter. Delaney opened the letter. It was from Audrey.

"What does it say, love?" Neville asked.

"It's from Percy's girlfriend, I met her when I was helping clean out Amelia's office a few days ago."

"What does she want?" Neville asked.

"She wants to see me in a few days to talk about Percy." Delaney said.

Neville nodded and asked, "You want me to come with you?"

"I know you would keep bothering me to come if I said no, yes you can come with me." Delaney smirked playfully at her boyfriend.

Neville smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was a couple days later Neville and Delaney went to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Delaney." Audrey greeted Delaney.

"Hi Audrey."

"I'm Delaney's best friend and boyfriend, Neville Longbottom." Neville smiled holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Longbottom, your parents are Alice and Frank aren't they are?"

"Yes."

Audrey nodded and led them to the table.

* * *

Delaney noticed Percy at the table.

"Hello Delaney."

"Hi Percy."

Percy looked at Neville and said."I always thought you two would end up together."

That surprised Delaney she never thought he paid much attention to her but she would soon find out she was wrong. The couple sat down and Audrey took her seat next to Percy.

"I actually thought you wouldn't show up." Percy said.

"I always show up for a meeting and support my friends." Delaney said with slight annoyance.

"I guess I deserved that bit of attitude a week ago and right now. I haven't been supportive of my family and you're upset."

"You can say that again." Delaney snapped.

"I know you only snap at people like that when you're upset."

Delaney sighed and said "I'm upset, I hate how much this is hurting Molly. She doesn't tell me but I know it hurts her."

Percy nodded, pushed his glasses up his nose and said "I know this might come as a surprise to you but I've always had a small soft spot for you, Delaney"

Delaney blinked in surprise and Neville said as he wrapped his arm around Delaney and said, "Well, it's not hard to have a soft spot for Laney. I would know that because I have the biggest soft spot for her." He finished dropping a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Delaney, I know you would stand up for me every now and then when the twins would make fun of me. You are the only one I share the love of reading with."

"Yeah."

Percy reached down into his bag and rummaged through it for a minute or so and found a book.

Delaney's eyes widened as she asked "How did you know? And where did you get this I've been looking for a copy for years."

"I remember hearing you mention it to my mum the Christmas before I left. I found it in a old bookstore." Percy replied handing it her.

"Thank you, Perce." Delaney said.

"You're welcome."

Delaney put the book in her bag and then said "You want to know something funny."

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"Susan joked with me when you first met me that you probably thought Percy and I dated during Hogwarts or something."

Surprisingly, Percy was the first one to start laughing. So, much for not knowing what a joke is.

"What did you tell her back?"

"It was gross since he's my surrogate brother and if he wasn't I still wouldn't go for him since I seem to go for the awkwardly sweet guys like Neville." Delaney smiled at Neville and then continued "Instead of." She hesitated.

"Instead of what?" Audrey asked.

"Percy, you have understand that I was upset when I referred to you as this."

Percy nodded and said "You probably called me a pompous git, correct?"

"Exactly."

"I have been a pompous git lately."

Delaney nodded and asked, "What changed?"

Percy smiled, took Audrey's hand and said, "I fell in love."

Audrey blushed.

"How long have you been together?"

"Christmas last year."

Delaney nodded.


	33. Start of Sixth Year

Chapter 33: Start of Sixth year

* * *

The two couples chatted for a while and parted ways.

"That was nice," Delaney said.

Neville nodded and wrapped his arm around Delaney's waist. She leaned into him as they caught the Knight Bus. Once they caught the bus Delaney and Neville sat down.

They reached Neville's house.

"Hey kids," Alice greeted.

"Hi mum." Neville said greeting his mum with a kiss on the cheek.

Delaney loved how close Neville was with his mum. It was cute.

"So, how was the meeting with Percy's girlfriend?" Alice asked.

"It went fine, Percy was there too." Delaney replied as Neville walked back over to her.

Alice nodded.

* * *

The young couple went to sit on the couch.

"I just realized something," Delaney said.

"What's that, love?"

"You only have one thing in common with Percy both of you have a thing for green-eyed brunettes," Delaney smiled.

Neville smiled and said. "Although, yours have that gorgeous amber tint especially around the full moon."

* * *

It was now time to board the train.

"Where did you get that book?" Hermione asked her cousin.

Before Delaney could respond a younger girl showed up at the door.

"Professor Slughorn told me to give these to you," She said handing a piece of paper to Delaney, Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"Why does he want me, I'm not that special," Neville said.

"Neville, yes you are," Delaney assured her boyfriend of just over a year as she linked their hands.

Neville smiled at his best friend and girlfriend.

Everyone told their life stories. Delaney told her story as Neville linked their hands to show support. They reached Hogsmeade.

* * *

Snape was the Defense teacher this year.

* * *

It was after the second potions lesson.

"Professor Slughorn?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, Ms. Lupin?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make the Wolfsbane potion."

"To help your father, correct?"

Delaney nodded.

"I am the Potions master but I never quite got the hang of that potion."

Delaney nodded and then asked, "Who can teach me that then?"

"I'll ask Severus if he can teach you."

"Umm okay."

Slughorn nodded.

* * *

It was the first night that Snape was teaching Delaney how to brew the potion.

"My dad told me that you encouraged him to tell me that he was biological father."

"That's true."

"I figured it out in my first year when I saw him in the Mirror of Erised."

Snape nodded.

* * *

She was getting good at the potion. Neville didn't make into the Slug Club so Delaney didn't want to be in it without him. This gave her the chance to go to her dad's wedding. Sirius was still grieving by the insisted on being the best man. Delaney was a bridesmaid.

"You look beautiful, love." Neville smiled.

"Thanks, Nev."

Neville just kissed her.

"Hands off my sister, mate," Luke joked.

Delaney rolled her eyes and complained. "Not the overprotective older brother act, already."

"I do what I can."

Delaney giggled and said. "You got the treatment from Fred and George when you asked me to the Yule Ball two years ago."

"Yeah, I did."

"I wonder why I didn't get that treatment when I asked Ginny to the ball. Not that I'm complaining," Neville said, thoughtfully.

"Two reasons Nev, they knew you didn't have feelings for Ginny because they knew you fancied me. You had basically grown up with Ginny," Delaney said.

"How do you know that?"

"They told me."

* * *

Maggie looked absolutely beautiful as her father walked her down the aisle.

"You may kiss the bride and I declare you bonded for life," The overseer said.

Remus and Maggie shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Delaney caught the bouquet and smiled at Neville.

"That won't be happening for a while." Remus half-glared at his daughter's boyfriend.

Neville cowered under his girlfriend's father's gaze slightly.

"Dad!" Delaney yelled annoyed.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

It was now time for dancing. Neville and Delaney were dancing.

"This is much better than some stuffy Slug Club Christmas party," Delaney sighed happily her head on Neville's chest.

"I still can't believe you gave up being in the Slug Club for me."

"I don't want to be in that club if you're not in it." Delaney smiled up at Neville.

Neville smiled back and kissed Delaney softly. They broke apart. Remus and Maggie went on a short honeymoon.


	34. Percy's Home?

Chapter 34: Percy's home?

* * *

The three siblings had stayed at the Weasleys. Luke was of legal age to practice magic outside of Hogwarts. He was showing his sisters a spell when someone came through the fire. It was Bill and Fleur. Delaney got up and hugged her eldest surrogate brother and his fiancée.

"Who are you two?" Bill asked, referring to Luke and Sarah.

"These are my new step -siblings Luke and Sarah Rollins." Delaney introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Bill smiled warmly at them.

"You too."

"It's nice to meet you." Fleur smiled.

Luke just stared at her falling under her Veela charm. Sarah elbowed him in the side.

"Huh, what?"

"You were staring at Fleur." Sarah informed her brother.

Luke blushed.

"I don't think Kelsey would like that."

"Why would she care she broke up with me," Luke scowled.

"When did this happen, Luke?" Delaney asked her older brother.

"Right before holidays," He sighed.

"That's horrible." Both girls exclaimed hugging their brother.

They separated as someone else came through the fire this time it was Charlie and Domingo. Delaney repeated the action she had done with Bill and Fleur. Although Charlie had already met Luke but he hadn't met Sarah. It was just time for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be, everyone's here." Molly said looking around the table, cautiously.

"I'll go check, Molls." Arthur told her.

Molly nodded and Delaney asked. "Mind if go too?"

Arthur shrugged and Delaney followed him to the door. She had a feeling who it might be but she wasn't really sure.

Arthur pulled opened the door to see a brunette woman and his estranged son Percy.

"Percy, son is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, dad it's me. And before you ask my first owls name was Hermes." Percy replied coolly.

Arthur turned to the brunette and asked "Who might you be, young lady?"

"I'm Audrey Park, I work with Percy and I'm his girlfriend," Audrey smiled sweetly, at the Weasley patriarch.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, hi Delaney," Audrey greeted Delaney.

"Hi Audrey, Hi Percy," Delaney greeted them.

Arthur looked at his surrogate daughter and asked, "Did you know they were coming?"

"Not exactly," Delaney said, just as surprised her surrogate father.

Arthur nodded and the couple walked in.

The next thing Percy knew he was engulfed in a hug by Molly. On the other hand Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ron were glaring at him.

"You have some nerve coming back here after you abandoned us," Bill exclaimed, pointing angrily at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry but I've seen the error of my ways thanks to Audrey and Delaney."

"You were in on this Peri?" Charlie asked turning to his surrogate little sister.

He was kind of surprised. Along with Neville and Remus, Delaney told him almost everything. He thinks he understands why she didn't tell him though so he wasn't too upset at her. He was more upset at his little brother.

"I've been in contact with him since August ever since Susan and I ran into him at the Ministry." Delaney said.

"What were you doing at the Ministry?" George asked.

"I was helping Susan clean out her aunt's office. Audrey here was Amelia's assistant. He came to get her for lunch I snapped angrily at him when he asked what I was doing there."

"You rarely snap angrily at someone unless that someone was Umbridge or McMillan." Ron spoke up.

"You must've been really angry, sweetie." Molly said.

"I was because though you didn't tell me it hurt you I know it did. You're like my mum. I hate to see you like that," Delaney smiled at her surrogate mum.

Molly hugged her surrogate daughter. The two women separated.

"I received a letter from the ministry about a week later it was from Audrey. She said she wanted to see me. Neville asked to come with me. I agreed. We went to go meet her and Percy was there," Delaney said.

"Audrey led them to the table and I remarked that I always thought they would end up together."

"I was surprised at the comment because I never thought he paid much attention to me or at least as much as Charlie did." Delaney said.

"I paid attention to you too." Bill said.

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes you did, but it was quite obvious how much Ginny idolized you so I latched onto Charlie." She finished smiling at Charlie.

"I was surprised she came at first and then she snapped at me again. I said I deserved it I hadn't been supportive of my family. She snapped at me again but I knew she would only snap at people like that when she was angry. She told she was angry because she could tell how much I was hurting mum. I surprised her even more when I told her that I had a soft spot for her."

"Well, it's not hard to have a soft spot for Peri, she's very lovable," Charlie said ,grinning at his surrogate sister.

It was no secret how much the rough and tumble dragon breeder adored his surrogate sister. He bragged about her all the time the other dragon breeders can attest to that.. The other Weasley boys nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure Neville agreed too," Luke smirked at his step-sister.

"Shut it, Luke." Delaney playfully, snapped at her step-brother.

"Who are you two?" Percy asked the pair of siblings.

"I'm Sarah and that prat over there is my older brother Luke," Sarah smirked, playfully at Luke.

"Friends of Delaney's?"

"Actually, she's our step-sister now. Our parents got married about a week ago."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Audrey exclaimed.

Percy and Audrey sat down and they started eating.


	35. Dinner and Surprises

Chapter 35: Dinner and Surprises

* * *

Percy and Audrey sat down and they started eating.

"Continue the story will you?" Charlie asked.

"I told Delaney that I knew she would stand up for me when Fred and George would tease me and she's the only one I share the love of reading with. I rummaged through my bag and gave her a book she had been looking for."

"I was wondering where you got that book, you haven't put down in the common room. You're either reading or daydreaming about snogging Neville senseless," Luke teased.

Sarah smacked her brother as Delaney glared at him.

"She asked how I knew and where I found it. I told her I remember her mentioning it to mum the Christmas before I left. I also told her I found it in an antique bookstore. She thanked me."

"After I put it my bag I mentioned that Susan had joked with me that Audrey probably thought that Percy and I had dated in school or something."

All the Weasleys laughed including Percy. The minute they heard Percy laughing they looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked suddenly, self-conscious.

"You've never laughed at any of our jokes. Delaney is a miracle worker."

"Anyway, Audrey asked me what I told Susan when she joked about that I told her that it was gross, he's my surrogate brother and even if he wasn't I tend to go for the awkwardly sweet guys like my Neville," Delaney got a lovestruck smile on her face.

"Snap out of it, Delaney," Luke smirked, snapping his fingers in front of Delaney's face.

"Oh, sorry where was I," Delaney blushed, lightly.

"You were in the middle of the conversation that you had with Percy and Audrey."

Delaney nodded and said. "I started to say something but then I hesitated."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"She apologized to me and said she was upset when she called me this."

"What did she call you, a pompous git?" George asked, bitterly.

Delaney half-glared at him.

"That's exactly what she called me but like I said I've changed."

"I doubt it." Fred huffed.

Delaney glared at him too.

"She asked what changed and I told her because I fell in love," Percy smiled at Audrey causing her to blush.

"I'm just glad you're back, Percy," Molly said, tearfully smiling at her third eldest.

"Me too, mum. Where's Ginny by the way?"

"She stayed at school to go to the Slug Club Christmas Party," Delaney answered.

Percy nodded and Charlie asked. "Peri, weren't you asked to be in the club too?"

"Yeah, I was but I gave it up," Delaney shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Why is that, I bet it was an honor."

"It was."

"Why did you give it up?" George asked a knowing smirk on his face.

Delaney blushed and said. "I gave it up because Neville wasn't picked."

"Obviously, you two do everything together," Charlie smirked at his surrogate sister.

They soon moved to the living room.

"What a beautiful dog," Audrey exclaimed looking at Aleu.

Aleu barked happily as she went over to Charlie.

"Hypothetically, if we weren't your surrogate siblings who would you date?" George asked, impishly.

"Sorry, Dom. You would have competition for Charlie if he wasn't eight years older than me and my surrogate brother." Delaney told Domingo and continued, "That doesn't mean I don't love you guys though." Delaney smiled at the rest of her surrogate brothers.

"We know," Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron said in unison.

They continued talking. Audrey took Delaney aside.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" Delaney asked her surrogate brother's girlfriend.

"Did you know you have godparents?" She asked.

"No."

Before Audrey could reply Percy walked in and asked. "You ready to go, Audrey. We have work in the morning."

"Okay, Percy," Audrey said.

The couple said goodbye. Delaney couldn't help but wonder what Audrey meant by that question. Delaney never had wondered if she had godparents like Harry did. Her dad hadn't known about her but maybe if he had he would've made James and Lily her godparents so Harry would be her god-brother.

* * *

A few days later Delaney was at Grimmauld Place when a Ministry owl flew in.

"Whose that letter from sweetie?" Remus asked his daughter.

"It's from Audrey, Percy's girlfriend."

"What's it say?" Maggie asked her step-daughter.

"She wants to meet me in a few days at a muggle tea shop."

Remus nodded and said. "It's nice that you get along with her."

Delaney nodded. She sensed there was something more than just a friendship but she didn't know what. This time no one offered to go with her.


	36. Twisted Story

Chapter 36: Twisted Story

* * *

She walked into a quaint muggle tea house a few days later.

"Hi Delaney," Audrey greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi Audrey."

"Follow me to the table."

Delaney nodded and followed Audrey to the table. She saw a blond haired man with green eyes and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"These are my parents, Alan and Amanda Park," Audrey introduced.

Delaney nodded and sat down.

"Does this picture look familiar?" Mrs. Park asked handing Delaney a picture.

Delaney looked at the picture it was of her, her mum and a much younger Audrey. She hadn't seen it before as long as she could remember.

"This was taken on your mum's twenty-second birthday in June of nineteen-eighty-three," Mrs. Park said.

Delaney nodded and asked. "So, you were close with my mum?"

"Yes, we were. So close that we were made your godparents," Mr. Park smiled.

"So, that's what you meant by the question you asked me?" Delaney said turning to Audrey.

"Yes."

"So, Audrey is my god- sister," Delaney smiled.

Audrey nodded and smiled back.

"Do you know who your father is?" Mrs. Park asked.

"I've known since I was eleven but he told me when I was thirteen," Delaney said.

"Typical, coward," Mrs. Park scoffed.

"My dad is not a coward!" Delaney snapped.

"So, you don't know that he abandoned your mum when she told him she was pregnant," Mrs. Park said.

"He told me she broke up with him right after I was conceived."

"Caroline would never do that!" Mrs. Park said offended.

"He's helped raise me since I was four."

"He just felt guilty that he wasn't there from the beginning."

Delaney have had enough she just got up and left. She couldn't believe her godparents would say that. She hoped that Audrey didn't believe the same thing.

She reached the Weasleys. The Weasleys noticed something was wrong almost instantly. Delaney walked up to her room and started to cry. The two eldest Weasleys followed her up to her room.

"Ella?" Bill asked carefully.

Delaney looked up her two eldest surrogate brothers tears streaming down her face.

"What is it? Boy problems if so tell me what dragon I should sick on Neville," Charlie said.

Delaney didn't even have the energy to snark back at him.

"So, it's not Neville, What happen?" Bill asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I met up with Audrey and her parents and it turns out they are my godparents and Audrey is my god-sister."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Charlie asked sitting on the other side of Delaney.

"Yes, but that was until they started insulting my dad."

"Well, that's understandable why you left Umbridge's classroom when she insulted your dad last year," Charlie said wrapping his arms around Delaney.

"That was a horrible insult but these insults were ten times worse," Delaney sighed melting into her second eldest surrogate brother's comforting embrace.

Charlie didn't seem like the brotherly confidante type but when it came to Delaney that was not true and it's always been that way.

"What did they say?"

"It was mainly Audrey's mum, I don't know why her dad didn't defend him."

"Well, men tend to agree with their wives/husbands, fiancées/fiancés and girlfriends/boyfriends. In fear of their significant other getting mad," Bill said.

"I suppose you're experienced with Fleur," Charlie smirked at his elder brother.

Bill nodded and said. "Her temper is ten times worse being a Veela and all."

"So, what did her mum say?"

"She said he was a coward for barely telling me that he was my father in third year. Then she told me he abandoned my mum when he found out she was pregnant and the only reason he helped raise me was because he felt guilty," Delaney sobbed into Charlie's chest.

Both Weasley brothers knew she was wrong.

"One question, have they even met Remus?" Bill asked.

"No they haven't."

"Who are they who to judge him!" Bill exclaimed, angrily.

"I know. He's been a great father to me."

The eldest two Weasleys nodded and Charlie asked. "Is there anyone who could set this straight?"

"I'm sure Hermione's parents could since they are my mum's closest relatives," Delaney sighed.

Charlie nodded and asked, "Are you going over there to set it straight?"

Delaney nodded against his chest.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Charlie asked.

Delaney nodded.

It was later that night, Bill and Charlie were discussing the scene from earlier that day.

"Bloody hell, I could just sick a dragon those poor bastards for making my sweet Peri cry! I wouldn't hesitate if they weren't muggles." Charlie exclaimed, angrily, clenching his fists.

"I know you would, Chaz."

Charlie sighed and said. "I hate seeing Delaney so upset it breaks my heart."

"Ginny has never been much of a crier but Delaney's just really sensitive," Bill said.

Charlie nodded and said. "This vaguely reminds me of me when she became even more attached to me after Ron made her cry and not even the twins could make her laugh."

"You've never told me that story."

"I didn't?"

Bill shook his head.

_Flashback Early January 1984_

_Charlie walked in his house. He expected his little surrogate sister to come running to greet him but she didn't. He couldn't help but notice his youngest brother in time out though._

_"Hello Charlie."_

_"Hi mum, where's Peri and why is Ron in time out?"_

_"She started it!" Ron claimed from the corner._

_"No, she didn't Ron!" Fred exclaimed at his younger brother._

_"We tried to make her laugh but she was too upset," George told his older brother._

_Usually it was very simple to make Delaney laugh. She wasn't like Percy. So, she must be really upset._

_"Where is she now?" Charlie asked._

_"She's still crying in her room, I tried to comfort her as well but I wasn't successful," Molly sighed._

_Charlie nodded as his mum led him up to her room. She was crying on her bed._

_"Delaney, dear," Molly said._

_There's was a soft sniffle from the three-year-old. That sniffle broke Charlie's heart._

_"Look whose here."_

_The three-year-old looked up to see her favorite surrogate brother tears still in her amber-tinted green eyes._

_Charlie sat down on her bed, she crawled over to him and in turn he put her on his lap._

_Molly smiled and left the room._

_"So, what did Ron say to make my sweet Peri cry?" He asked the three-year-old on his lap._

_She sniffled and said. "He said me don't belong in the family because no wed hair. And you guys don't love me. He wishes that Aunt Jane and Uncle Jacob had taken me._

_He growled softly and kissed the top of her golden haired head._

_"Is that twe?" She asked._

_She has trouble pronouncing her 'r's" It made her even more endearing to him._

_"Of course not, You might not have the red hair but you are part of the family and we love you. I know I was terrified that they were going to take you away from us even though I know they have the right since they are biological relatives. I would never be able to see you again." He assured her._

_She snuggled into her surrogate brother's arms and said. "I love you, Chip."_

_He kissed the top of her head and replied. "I love you too, Peri."_

_End of flashback_

"Ron eventually apologized to her but I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Bill nodded.

Charlie decided to go check on Delaney to see if she was okay.

He carefully opened the door and walked in to see Ginny who was dead to the world. Delaney was sleeping as well with her arms around Aleu. He smiled and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way.

"Chip?" Delaney asked sleepily.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, Peri," He apologized.

Delaney shook her head and said. "I wasn't actually asleep, but I've been trying to fall asleep since I went to bed."

Charlie knew she had trouble sleeping whenever she was upset.

"Can you tell me a story or something, for old times sake."

Charlie smiled and nodded other than Bill reading her Cinderella. Charlie would tell her stories about his encounters with dragons every now and then. He was surprised that they didn't scare her.

He sat down on her bed and started to tell her a story about his encounters with a dragon. She fell asleep in an instant. He slipped out of the room and went back to his room.


	37. Setting it Straight

Chapter 37: Setting it straight

* * *

It was now a few days later Bill and Charlie apparated with Delaney to Hermione's parents house.

"Oh, hello Delaney." Jane greeted her niece.

"Hi Aunt Jane." Delaney smiled cheerfully.

"Come in." She invited her niece and her surrogate elder brothers in.

The three some walked in.

"Would you like any tea or something?" She asked.

"That would be nice Mrs. Granger but this really isn't a social call." Charlie said gently but bluntly.

The color out of her face drained as she asked. "Is something wrong with Hermione?"

"No, Hermione is fine Aunt Jane."

Before she could respond her Uncle Jacob walked in.

"Oh, hello Delaney," He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Uncle Jacob."

He saw the look on his wife's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hermione is fine," Delaney repeated.

"What else is wrong?"

"Did you ever know I had godparents?" Delaney asked her aunt and uncle.

They froze for a second. Delaney took that as a yes.

"Are you upset that we never told you about your godparents?" Jane asked recovering first as the five of them sat down.

"Far from it."

"How did you find out?" Jane asked.

"Their daughter Audrey is dating Percy." Bill said speaking for the first time.

"That's good, Audrey was such a sweetheart." Jane gushed.

"So, you know them?"

"Unfortunately," Jacob groaned.

"So, you don't like them?" Delaney asked.

Jacob and Jane shook their heads.

"Why don't you like them?" Charlie asked.

"We never agreed with your mum about making them your godparents. Amanda is much too controlling and Alan has quite the violent temper."

"He does, he seemed almost harmless," Delaney commented.

"He's not. Your mum was friendly with them at school and they got her into some bad things."

"Like what?"

"Illegal stuff that's all I remember. Growing up she was a sweetheart but once she met Alan and Amanda everything changed," Jacob said.

"Where does Remus come in to this?"

"They met the year she turned seventeen at the library. I remember her calling us and bragging about him. She really hit it off with him. As she got to know him she started to become her old self again. She was ecstatic when he asked her to go steady. We were shocked when she told us she broke up with him and she was pregnant with his child. She told us she didn't tell him because she was afraid that he would dump her," Jacob said.

"So, you knew Remus was my father?"

Jane nodded and said. "Yes, we did. We were suspicious why he was always around and on your fifth birthday while Charlie was reading to you. Uncle Jake took Remus outside and Remus told him that he was your father. We knew that you discovered the truth when you were eleven and he didn't confirm it until you were thirteen but he was always there when you won those awards and Jacob taught him how to drive so he could take and pick you up from school whenever you needed."

"I always wondered how he knew how to drive." Delaney said thoughtfully.

"Did Alan and Amanda tell you something different?"

Delaney nodded and said, "They told me the polar opposite of what you just told me. I came home practically sobbing a few days ago after all the insults."

"Typical," Jacob scoffed.

"Does Audrey know this?"

"I think so. She enjoyed being at Hogwarts because she was away from her parents. She would write us every now and then. I still have the first letter she wrote us, let me go find it," Jane said getting up and walking away.

"I guess her and Percy aren't so different," Charlie said.

Before anyone could respond Jane came back with the letter. It read:

_Dear 'Aunt' Jane, 'Uncle' Jake and 'Cousin' Hermione,_

_I'm really enjoying school. I was sorted into Hufflepuff House. My friends are nice. I noticed this cute ginger boy he's a year ahead of me and in Gryffindor. I really like school._

_From,_

_Audrey _

"Do you want to keep this?" Jane asked her niece.

"I would like to but it seems like it means a lot to you." Delaney said.

"I'll make a copy," Jacob suggested.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was now finally time to board the train.

"Hey love," Neville greeted kissing Delaney's cheek.

"Hey Nev."

"Delaney!" A familiar voice yelled.

Delaney turned to see Audrey rushing towards her pulling Percy by the hand.

"Hey Audrey," Delaney greeted her god-sister.

"I need to apologize for what my parents said to you about your father."

Neville eyed his girlfriend worriedly.

"I'll tell you later, Nev," She assured her worried boyfriend.

Neville nodded.

"Thanks for the apology, but I know the truth Jane and Jacob Granger set it straight."

"How do you know them?"

"Jacob was my mum's cousin so their daughter Hermione is my second cousin."

"Oh, I forgot they were related. My parents didn't really like them," Audrey sighed.

"Yeah and the feeling is mutual sadly."

Before Audrey could respond Ernie walked over and said. "Alright, Lupin you can continue snogging Longbottom later. Let's do our rounds."

"Watch it, McMillan!" Delaney snapped annoyed.

"Alright, stop giving my sister a hard time McMillan." Luke said, joining the group.

"Jane told me you used to write them every now and then and she gave me the first letter you wrote them," Delaney smirked at her older god-sister.

Audrey blushed vaguely remembering that she had described Percy in the letter

"What does it say?" Percy asked confused why his girlfriend was blushing as red as his hair.

Delaney didn't reply she just took the letter out of her bag and handed it to Percy.

"Were you talking about me in this letter?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I was," Audrey blushed.

Percy smiled and said. "I think it's kind of cute."

They shared a quick kiss as the train whistle sounded.

Delaney said goodbye to her god-sister and her third eldest surrogate brother. She boarded the train with her Neville who was holding her waist and her step brother and sister. She parted ways with them to do her rounds with Ernie. After her rounds she went back to the compartment and sat down next to Neville who returned his arm to its' former position.

"So, what was that all about love?" Neville asked.

"Audrey is my god-sister." Delaney said.

"She is?" Neville, Luke and Sarah asked.

Delaney nodded and said, "I found out when I met her and her parents at a muggle tea shop."

"When was this?" Neville asked.

"A few days after she and Percy came over the Weasleys. I was having a nice time until my god-mother started spewing out lies about my father." Delaney said tearing up and Neville went into the comforting boyfriend mode.

"What did she say?" Neville asked gently.

"She called my dad a coward and told me he abandoned my mum when she told him she was pregnant with me. The only reason he helped raise me was because he felt guilty for leaving me." Delaney listed off the lies her god-mother had told her.

"Did they ever meet Remus?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Who are they to judge him!" Luke exclaimed.

Delaney smirked at her older brother.

"What are you smirking at?"

"That's the same exact way Bill reacted when I told him," Delaney said still in Neville's arms.

Luke blushed.

"Did anyone set it straight?" Neville asked.

"A few days later Bill, Charlie and I went to Hermione's parents to set it straight. It turns out that Audrey's parents were are not what they seem."

"How so?"

"Aunt Jane said that they got my mum into a lot of trouble when they were in school. She did lots of illegal things to fit in with them but when she met my dad she started to become he old self again. She was ecstatic when he asked her to go steady. They were really great for each other. She broke up with him when she got pregnant because she thought he would dump her first." Delaney finished.

Neville nodded. They continued talking until they reached Hogsmeade. They rode to Hogwarts in the carriages. The four some separated once they reached the Great Hall. Only Luke, Sarah and Neville knew about the drama between Delaney and her god parents or even that she had godparents.


	38. Curious Behavior

Chapter 38: Curious Behavior

* * *

Delaney was meeting her dad, Sirius and Maggie in the Room of Requirement about a month into the term.

"So, what do you need to tell us sweetie?" Remus asked gently.

"You remember that letter I received from Percy's girlfriend Audrey right before the vacation ended."

"Yes."

"I went to the muggle tea shop and it turns out that Audrey is my god-sister and her parents are my god parents. I was having a good time until Audrey's mum started spewing lies about my dad."

"What did she say?" Sirius and Maggie asked venomously.

"She called my dad a coward. I told her he wasn't a coward. She twisted around the story I've known to be true since I was thirteen by saying that he abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant."

"I did not abandon Caroline, she broke up with me before she even mentioned she was pregnant. If she wants proof I think I still have the message written down," Remus said, angrily.

"Where do these people live, I want to set them straight," Sirius said, angrily almost punching the wall.

"Unfortunately they're muggles so there's not much we can do," Delaney said.

"So, Audrey is a muggle born?" Remus asked.

He was still fuming.

Delaney nodded and continued the story. "I told her that I've always known it to be the other way around. She said my mum would've never done that."

"Though I wanted her to be perfect I knew she wasn't but neither was I," Remus said.

"Then she said you only helped raise me because you felt guilty that you weren't there for me sooner."

"It's not like I had a choice. You already know that I would've raised you if I had the chance," Remus said.

"I just got up and left. I went back to the Weasleys and they noticed something was wrong almost instantly and Bill and Chip chased me up to my room. They comforted me as I told them the story. Bill asked if they had ever met you and I told him no and said who are they to judge you."

"Correct," Maggie said.

Delaney smirked slightly at her step mum but Maggie didn't catch it.

"Charlie asked if there was anyone who could set this straight I told him that Hermione's parents could so a few days later we apparated to Hermione's parents house. I asked them if they knew I had godparents. They said yes after a few minutes and then asked if I was upset that they didn't tell me. I tell them no and they ask how I found out and I tell them that Audrey is dating Percy. They say Audrey is a sweetheart. I then ask if they know them and Jacob scoffs and says Unfortunately."

"I would agree," Sirius said.

Delaney nodded and continued the story, "They never agreed that should be my godparents in the first place. Audrey's parents aren't what they seem. Her mum is quite controlling and hew dad has a violent temper though he seems harmless at first."

"They sound like my parents minus being Pureblood maniacs that is," Sirius shuddered.

"Aunt Jane said they got my mum to do some illegal things just to fit in with them."

"Caroline was a bad girl?" Remus asked surprised that his ex- girlfriend had done illegal things she seemed so innocent boy was he wrong.

Delaney nodded and said. "I was shocked too, dad. Then when she met you at the muggle library she started to become her old self again. She was ecstatic when you asked her to go steady. They said they were shocked when they found out that she had broken up with you and she was pregnant with me. She thought you would leave her first if she had told you."

"I wouldn't have," Remus said, firmly.

"I know that, dad. I'm sure she still loved you hence my middle name," Delaney said.

"Well, this is awkward now," Maggie laughed lightly.

Remus kissed Maggie's cheek.

"Is that the end of the story?" Sirius asked.

"Not quite. They gave me a letter that Audrey wrote them after her first month at Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff. The cute thing in the letter that she mentioned Percy not by name but still and now they're dating," Delaney smiled.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was a few days later, Delaney was walking with Hermione. She noticed that Hermione seemed stressed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mione?" Delaney asked.

"Don't call me that," She snapped.

"I've called you that since we were kids," Delaney said.

"Oh, sorry I'm just stressed."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been doing research about the prophecy that Dumbledore told us about."

"There's a prophecy?"

Hermione nodded and said. "Yes, there is. Harry's the subject. I just wish the other person this prophecy could refer to could be."

"Who else could the prophecy refer to?"

"Neville," She said bluntly.

"So, you would rather have my best friend/boyfriend go through this instead of Harry. How selfish is that!" Delaney exclaimed angrily.

"Yes," She said.

Delaney just ran off. She couldn't believe that Hermione would say that. She ran towards the lake where she knew Neville was tending the plants.

"Neville!" She exclaimed running towards him.

He turned to her smiling and she jumped at him. This caught him off guard but he reacted just quick enough to wrap his arms around her waist.

They snogged more passionately by the minute. Neville could feel that familiar sensation in his nether regions but he knew this didn't feel right. Delaney was never this aggressive in this area minus when he first told her he loved her. He pulled away.

"Neville!" Delaney complained.

"Love, this isn't like you. We've discussed that we want to wait until marriage," Neville stated, calmly putting her down on the ground.

"That is if we end up getting married."

"Who says we won't?" Neville smiled at her.

Delaney sighed.

"You know this doesn't mean, I don't love you. You're my heart and soul. Always have been and always will be," Neville smiled, kissing her temple.

Delaney didn't reply she just walked away. This worried Neville. Delaney was never like this but it's not like he didn't enjoy it obvious by the familiar sensation in his nether regions. They've almost gone that far but like he told Delaney they had discussed they want to wait until they were married. He also wondered why she thought they wouldn't get married.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows, favorites, reads and reviews.


	39. More Proposals

Chapter 39: More Proposals

* * *

He sat up in the common room few nights later.

"What did you do to Delaney?" Ginny and Ron asked their surrogate sister's boyfriend of a year and a half.

"Did she tell you I did something to her?" Neville asked his friends sharply.

"No, she's just not herself and we're worried." Ginny sighed sitting down next to Neville.

Neville nodded and said, "I noticed too, she hasn't been herself lately. A certain incident tipped me off a few days ago." Neville said shifting in his place uncomfortably. Even thinking about the incident caused the familiar sensation in his nether regions. He knew it was wrong in this case.

"Have a little problem there, Neville," Ron smirked.

Neville blushed as red as his friends' hair.

"What incident was that?" Ginny asked not noticing Neville's position.

"Well, She rushed towards me and planted her lips on me. We snogged passionately. She's never been this aggressive in this department minus when I first told her I loved her," Neville smiled, wistfully.

"I remember that, I caught you two snogging," Ron said.

"I pulled away and told her that this isn't like her and reminded her that we discussed that we would wait until marriage. She said that is if we get married. I said who says we won't. She just sighed and I told her I loved her again and kissed her temple. She just walked away."

"Maybe someone gave her a lust potion. Now that I know that." Ginny said.

"I thought that too actually. Could it be from your brothers' shop if it was a lust potion?" Neville asked carefully.

"Possibly but who would give her the potion." Ginny said.

Neville sighed and said, "I don't know. Everyone knows we've been together for almost two years."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The next day Luke walked up to Neville.

"Hey Luke." He greeted his girlfriend's step-brother. That is if she was still his girlfriend.

"Hey, have you noticed Delaney's been a little on edge lately?" Luke asked.

Neville nodded.

"Oh, good I thought I was worried I was the only one."

"I'm worried about her. She was never the way she acted a week ago." Neville sighed running his fingers though his blond hair.

"Do I even want to know how she acted?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't harmful to her in any sense but it was different." Neville answered.

Luke nodded not pushing the subject.

* * *

Delaney was doing her homework in the library a few days later when a piece of chocolate was set next to her. She looked up to the brown eyes of her cousin.

"Truce?" Hermione asked smiling hopefully.

"Depends what type of chocolate this is?" Delaney said playfully.

"It's your favorite from Honeydukes."

Delaney didn't reply she just got up and hugged her cousin.

"So, I'm forgiven?"

Delaney nodded opening the chocolate.

"You know how protective I am of Harry," Hermione said.

"I know."

Hermione nodded and said. "I know you get the same way over Neville."

Realization dawned in Delaney's eyes. She could tell Neville was worried about her as were Ginny, Ron and Luke. She haphazardly threw her books in her satchel and rushed out of the library. This was familiar to her but of course this time she was happy and not angry.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into Neville. Literally.

"Oh, hey love," Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev," She greeted, smiling at her boyfriend of a year and a half.

Neville stood up and held out his hand for her to grab. For the first time she actually stood up instead of landing on her boyfriend's lap. Not that she minded.

"You feeling better?" He asked, returning the smile.

"Yes, but I know you, Ginny, Ron and Luke were worried about me," She said, knowingly.

"We were actually we're holding an intervention in the Room of Requirement. I was sent to find you."

"Well, you found me," She smirked.

"Come on," Neville said, reaching out his hand for her to hold. She gladly grabbed it and they walked off to the Room of Requirement.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, instantly as Neville and Delaney walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Let her breathe for a second, Gin," Ron said.

Delaney settled down next to Neville his arm wrapped around her.

"So, what's going on?" Ginny repeated after a few minutes.

"It all started when I noticed Hermione was stressed. I used her nickname and she snapped at me and told me not to call her that. I said that I've called her that since we were kids. She apologized and told me she was stressed. I asked about what and she said she's been researching a prophecy that Dumbledore told you three about." Delaney said pointing to Ron.

"I think I might know where this is going," Ron said.

"There's a prophecy?" Neville and Ginny asked.

Delaney nodded and asked, "Where do you think this is going Ron?"

"Besides Harry there's one more person it could refer to," Ron said.

"Whose that?" Neville asked.

Delaney took his hand and replied "You, Nev."

"I could've been the boy who lived?" He asked surprised.

Delaney nodded and continued the story. "She said that she rather have you be in Harry's spot. I called her selfish and ran off. I guess my anger translated into intimate aggression and I took it out on you by passionately snogging you."

"So, that's settled. We thought it was a lust potion or something."

"Who would be silly enough to give me a lust potion when they know I love Neville," Delaney said, rubbing Neville's leg smiling at him.

This caused the slight sensation in Neville's nether regions as he shifted in his seat. He saw Ron smirking at him.

* * *

It was a few days later, Delaney received a letter from Audrey.

_Dear Delaney,_

_Guess what! Percy asked me to marry him. I'm so excited. I hope school is going well. Write me back as soon as you can._

_Your god-sister,_

_Audrey._

Delaney smiled.

"What you smiling at, love?" Neville asked.

"Percy proposed to Audrey."

Neville smiled and Ron coughed from shock.

It was now her dad's birthday. They were celebrating in the Room of Requirement.

"Dad, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I've learned how to brew the Wolfsbane potion," Delaney smiled.

"You have?" Remus asked.

Delaney nodded and said, "Snape taught me."

"How did you swing that?" Sirius asked.

"Originally, I asked Professor Slughorn but he told me he never got ahold of brewing the potion so he suggested Snape."

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled proudly at his daughter.

Dumbledore took Harry to a cave to get a horcrux. He took a potion to make him relive his worst memories. They got the ring horocrux. The potion also made him more weak and feeble than he already was. He was close to death. He was taken up to the hospital wing.

Delaney was in the hospital wing with the Weasleys. Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback the same werewolf that had attacked her father. It would be an understatement to say she was upset, she was practically shaking with tranquil fury. The Weasleys and Neville knew why but the three oldest significant others were surprised.

"Calm down, Delaney." Audrey told her god sister.

"I will not calm down!" Delaney exclaimed.

Neville put a calming arm around her and kissed her cheek. That calmed her down slightly but Fleur, Domingo and Audrey were still looking at her shocked. They knew here as a very calm and collected girl.

"What's going on, Delaney?"

"I swear he's going to be hexed into oblivion the next time I see him. First he attacks my biological dad and then my eldest surrogate brother."

"Are you saying your dad is also a werewolf?" Fleur asked.

Delaney nodded.

"How long have you known?" Domingo asked.

"Third year," Delaney replied.

She knew she would've been ten times worse if it was Charlie who was attacked instead of Bill.

They nodded. Bill was not a full werewolf like her dad but he still had to adjust.


	40. Godparents

Chapter 40: Godparents

* * *

They were getting off the train a few days later. Delaney groaned.

"What's wrong, love?"

"My godparents are here."

Neville linked their hands to help her relax.

"Hello Delaney." Amanda greeted coolly.

"Hi Mrs. Park."

"Oh, you can call me Amanda."

"Not likely," Delaney snarked back.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with your godmother!" Alan scolded her.

He may be her godfather but he didn't have the authority to scold her no matter what he thought. The only two people who had the authority to scold her were Molly and Remus and possibly Maggie as well.

"Who's this young man?" Amanda asked.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, Delaney's best friend since she was three and boyfriend of almost two years," Neville glared at them. They made his precious Laney cry.

They were lucky he wouldn't turn seventeen until the end of July.

Amanda shook her head and said. "You two are much too young to be in such a serious relationship."

Before one of them could reply Alice and Frank walked over to greet Neville and Delaney.

"Who are you?" Frank asked looking suspiciously over at Amanda and Alan.

"My godparents," Delaney said, flatly leaning into Neville for comfort.

Both Longbottoms sensed that their son and his best friend/girlfriend didn't like them so they didn't bother introducing themselves.

"Of course, you two know that they've been in a serious relationship for almost two years," Amanda said.

"Yes, and we support it one hundred percent," Alice snapped.

"You don't think they are too young to be in such a serious relationship."

Frank responded first as he linked his hand with Alice's and stated. "You're never too young to love."

Before Alan or Amanda could respond the brood of Weasleys, her father and Sirius walked over. Delaney greeted her two eldest surrogate brothers. Percy was working as was Audrey.

Though Charlie and Bill had never met Delaney's godparents they figured out exactly who they were just by the way Delaney was glaring at them. Delaney could see Bill holding Charlie back from attacking them. Bill also looked like he wanted to attack them but he a lot more self control than his younger brother. Though he did have werewolf instincts to protect his family but she already had one werewolf who was protective of her and she didn't need another.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Amanda Park and that's my husband Alan," Amanda introduced.

"You're Audrey's mum and dad, nice to meet you," Molly said, cheerfully.

"Oh, so you're Percy's family," She said, surveying them her nose wrinkling.

"Yes." Molly replied.

"I always knew Percy wasn't good enough for our only child Audrey," Amanda said, sticking her nose up in the air snootily.

"I'm confused about why you're here and why my eldest looks like he wants to attack you and is holding back my second eldest from attacking you?" Molly said looking curiously between Bill, Charlie and Delaney.

"They're her godparents, mum. They made her cry," Charlie said, trying to struggle out of Bill's grasp.

Molly turned to the couple and said. "So, you're the reason she came home crying from the tea house."

"Yes," Amanda stated, almost proudly.

"It's a miracle that Audrey turned out the way she did being raised by you two. I'm glad I'm almost of age and you can't take me away not that I would go with you anyway. Don't you dare say Percy isn't good enough for Audrey," Delaney glared at her godparents.

The next thing everyone knew Amanda's hand connected with Delaney's cheek.

"How dare you lay a hand on my daughter!" Remus exclaimed his literal Papa Wolf instincts kicking in.

"Well, if it isn't the coward!" Amanda snarled.

"I did not abandon Caroline!" Remus bellowed.

Amanda glared at Remus.

"Sod off, Amanda," Aunt Jane snarled. Hermione had never heard her mum swear but it was necessary.

"You're coming with us," Alan said, taking Delaney roughly by the wrist wrenching her away from her precious Nev before he could react.

This just happened to be the wrist that had her blood quill scars. She winced in pain and whimpered.

The first guy in Delaney's life to react was Charlie since Bill had given up holding his younger brother back since when it came down to Delaney he'd do anything to protect her. Charlie punched Alan square in the jaw. Delaney scampered back to the safety of Neville's arms.

"Ooh, my turn," Sirius said, sounding like a five-year-old as he punched Alan in the jaw again.

"How dare you two punch my husband," Amanda said, glaring at the ginger dragon breeder and the long haired Marauder.

Suddenly a stray spell hit Alan in the mouth causing his teeth to grow.

"Oops, sorry. It slipped," Luke said.

Amanda glared at him and just took her husband away.

"I'm glad that's over," Delaney sighed, relaxing in Neville's comforting arms.

"I swear if they weren't muggles I would sick one of dragons on them," Charlie exclaimed clenching his bloody fist.

"Thanks for defending me Chip, Luke and Uncle Sirius." Delaney smiled at her favorite surrogate brother, step brother and honorary uncle in thanks.

"Not a problem, Peri," Charlie grinned at his surrogate sister.

"No problem, sis." Luke said.

"Anytime."

"Is your cheek okay, love?" Neville asked sweetly cupping her cheek in his hand tenderly.

"It feels okay." Delaney said.

Neville just kissed his girlfriend's already bruising cheek softly. The young couple had almost forgotten they were in front of their families and blushed. They went back to the Burrow.

* * *

A few days later Audrey flooed over and she was crying.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" Delaney asked.

"Mum and dad forbade me from marrying Percy."

Delaney hugged her god-sister and comforted her.

"Oh, hi Audrey." Charlie greeted walking in oblivious to the fact that she was crying. He only really noticed when Delaney was crying.

"Hi Charlie," she sniffled.

He now noticed that she was crying now and asked. "What's wrong?"

Before she could respond Percy who had the day off walked in and instantly noticed his fiancée was present.

"Audie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't marry you, Percy," She sobbed.

"Who said you can't, love?"

"My parents they say I'm too good for you since I'm rich and you're poor. They know I don't care about that."

"Actually, when I asked their permission they said the same thing to me but did I listen no, I proposed to you anyway."

"Percy Weasley, broke the rules. I'm shocked," Charlie chuckled at his younger brother.

"There's no rules when it comes to love," Percy said.

Audrey smiled at her fiancé and hugged him.

"Well, you're not the only one they gave relationship 'advice' to Aud," Delaney said.

"What did they say about your relationship with Neville?"

"They said we're much too young to be in such a serious relationship since we've been together for almost two years," Delaney frowned.

Audrey nodded.

"I mean we've even talked about taking the next big step," Delaney said.

She usually wouldn't tread on this topic with anyone besides Neville but she just wanted to watch her favorite surrogate brother squirm at the thought of her going all the way with Neville.

"Not listening, not listening you're much too innocent for that," Charlie said, covering his ears.

Delaney's amber-tinted green eyes twinkled mischievously.


	41. Bill's Wedding

Chapter 41: Bill's Wedding

* * *

It was now a few days later, Delaney was happily sleeping in Neville's arms. She was dreaming peacefully when two familiar people showed up in her dream.

_"Mum?" Delaney asked._

_"Yes, it's me."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I just wanted to see my daughter, you've grown into a beautiful young woman and you do have my smile."_

_"Thank you."_

_The woman next to her cleared her throat Delaney looked up at her. It was Lily, Harry's mum. She was even more beautiful in 'person' with bright red hair and emerald green eyes._

_"So, you're Remus' daughter."_

_"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Delaney replied._

_"Oh, you can call me Lily. You look a lot Remus, especially the eyes."_

_Delaney nodded._

_"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," Caroline told her._

_"Thanks mum."_

_Just then a man with black hair showed up and wrapped his arm around Lily._

_"So, you're Moony's daughter," He said looking at Delaney._

_"Yes, Mr. Potter."_

_"Mr. Potter was my father, call me James besides I'm sure we would've been your god- parents if Moony had known about you."_

_Delaney nodded and said." I would suppose so."_

_"Do you get good grades like Remus did?" Lily asked._

_"Yes, I do. Particularly in Charms, Defense, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."_

_"Well, Remus was quite good at Charms and Defense, you're probably good at Care of Magical Creatures because your favorite surrogate brother is a dragon breeder and your father is a werewolf. Divination is quite surprising."_

_"I don't find it too surprising," Caroline said._

_"Why is that mum?"_

_"I don't think this is Divination or anything but I've been able to see others true intentions. Though sometimes they were off in the case of Amanda, Alan and your father."_

_Delaney nodded and said. "My cousin Hermione thinks Divination is a 'wooly' subject. She actually left our first lesson."_

_"Hermione, that's the girl my son is quite crazy about." James said._

_"I've noticed that too but they're both blind. Though there could be a really good reason for that."_

_"It's the prophecy isn't it?" Lily asked._

_Delaney nodded._

_"Speaking of romance, I think you and Neville make an adorable couple. It's a shame I never got to meet the boy."_

_"But I'm sure Moony and Padfoot have stricken the fear of Merlin in him. If he ever breaks your heart."_

_"They have and so have Bill and Charlie but mainly Chip."_

The dream ended abruptly but Delaney was still smiling as she woke up. She noticed that Neville was smiling at her.

"Morning love." He greeted kissing her temple.

"Morning Nev."

"What are you smiling at?"

"I saw my mum in my dream."

"You did?"

"What did she say?"

Delaney told him everything that her mum, Lily and James told her. Neville listened intently.

"Well, that's it."

Neville nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth," Delaney said pushing him off her laughing.

"You've never rejected one of my kisses, I'm hurt," Neville chuckled.

"Oh, come here you big lug," Delaney said, pulling Neville by the collar and connecting their lips in the process.

Neville allowed a soft moan to escape his lips. The couple got so lost in themselves they didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"You two better be just kissing in there!" Charlie yelled.

That broke the young couple out of their stupor and they broke apart. Delaney rested her head on Neville's strong chest she could feel his abs under her. It made her smile.

"Come in, Chip!" Delaney yelled.

Charlie walked in looking annoyed.

"Hey Chip," Delaney greeted smiling cheekily.

"I hope you two were just kissing and nothing more. Delaney is much too young for that."

Delaney threw a pillow at him and said."I'm almost of age, don't you forget."

Charlie's mood suddenly changed from annoyed to solemn. Delaney realized that this was a sore subject for him. She rushed towards him and hugged him.

Neville snuck out of the room to let his girlfriend and her favorite surrogate brother have their moment.

"Morning, Neville," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning, Molly," Neville greeted his beloved girlfriend's surrogate mother.

"Morning Neville," Ginny greeted.

"Hey Ginny."

"Delaney didn't come down with you?" Ginny asked looking around for her elder surrogate sister.

She knew she and Neville were practically attached at the hip or should she say lips.

"No, I snuck out of the room to let her and Charlie have a quiet moment alone," Neville told his younger friend.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie is having a difficult time realizing that Delaney is growing up," Bill told his surrogate sister's boyfriend of almost two years.

Neville nodded. A few minutes later Delaney and Charlie walked in and sat down. Delaney sat between two of her favorite men her favorite surrogate brother and her boyfriend.

A few days later Delaney had reluctantly gone over her godparents house. Neville came over with her.

"We suggest you don't go back to Hogwarts," Amanda said.

"No, I'm going back to Hogwarts," Delaney exclaimed.

"I rather you stay here you'll be safer," Amanda said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You don't care about my safety you just want me here. The only person who can tell me to stay back from Hogwarts is Molly she actually cares about my safety."

"Oh, that fat cow!"

Delaney glared at Amanda and said. "She's raised me since I was three. She's been a great surrogate mum. I loved growing up with her family. If I hadn't been taken in by her I wouldn't have met Neville," Delaney smiled at her boyfriend.

"You can do better!"

"You're lucky, I'm not seventeen yet if I was I would hex you two to oblivion!" Delaney yelled.

"Don't you dare threaten us, young lady," Amanda said.

Delaney glared at her godparents one last time and grabbed Neville's wrist and dragged him out of the house.

"I should've known this would happen."

Neville gave her a hug. She relaxed into her boyfriend's embrace. The couple broke apart. They took the Knight Bus back to Neville's house.

It was now time for Bill's wedding. Delaney was also a bridesmaid. It was a beautiful wedding. Delaney was at the reception waiting for Neville to return.

"Would you like to dance?" A familiar Bulgarian accent asked.

Delaney looked up to see Viktor Krum.

"So, what do you say?" He asked impatiently.

Before she could respond Neville wrapped his arm around her waist firmly.

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev," She grinned leaning into him.

Viktor walked away frustrated.

"That was fun," Delaney giggled.

"You used me, I'm hurt," Neville teased.

Delaney just leaned up and kissed him. Neville's hand wrapped around her waist tighter as they snogged.

"Can I have a dance with my surrogate sister or is she going to continue snogging her boyfriend's brains out. That is the question," Bill laughed.

Delaney pulled away from Neville and said. "Yes, you can have the dance."

Bill reached his hand out for her and she gladly accepted it and they walked away.

Neville felt his gift for Delaney for their anniversary burning in his pocket.

In the back of his mind he was thinking about asking her to marry him. Though part of him thought it wouldn't be sincere since they were in the middle of a war. They were only seventeen or sixteen in Delaney's case but that's only for eleven more days. He watched as Delaney danced with Bill he as he pictured her in a white wedding dress. He liked seeing that picture. She's been his best friend since they were three. He's been head over heels over for her since they were thirteen. They've been together since they were fifteen. He guessed this was the next logical step even though it was a bad time. His musings were interrupted when Ginny walked up to him.

"Would you like to dance, Neville?"

"Sure, Gin," He told her.

They started dancing. After the dance Bill and Neville switched partners. Delaney danced with her head on Neville's chest. Everyone was content until Kingsley's lynx patronus materialized and said. "The Ministry has Fallen!"

Everyone started apparating left and right. Delaney and Neville didn't even get to share a kiss in the chaos. Not that it mattered.


	42. Changing Names

Chapter 42: Changing Names

* * *

It was a few days later Remus knocked on the door to the Longbottoms. Delaney was with him eager to see Neville but she sensed this wasn't a social visit since the ministry had fallen.

"Hey Remus," Frank greeted his friend.

"Hey Frank."

"Come in."

The father and daughter walked in. Alice greeted them and called Neville down from his room.

"What-" He started but stopped when he saw Remus and Delaney.

He instantly rushed to her and engulfed her in a hug. She melted into her boyfriend's embrace. The three adults smiled at the display between the young but hopelessly in love couple. As cheesy as that sounds. Neville let go of Delaney and dropped his arm to just above her bum. She coyly smirked at him as they sat down.

"This isn't a social call," Remus said, seriously.

"What is it, Remus?" Frank asked.

"Delaney is going back to Hogwarts this year even though there's going to be problems with her birth records. If she uses her mum's name they would imprison her in Azkaban since they would think she's a muggle born and using my last name they would probably detain her."

"What are you getting at Remus?" Frank asked his friend.

Remus looked over at his daughter and her boyfriend. Frank and Alice followed their friend's gaze.

"I was wondering if you'd mind if Delaney changed her last name to Longbottom so she can be safe since it's a old Pureblood name?" Remus asked gauging his friends' reactions.

Frank hesitated but Alice instantly said. "Of course, anything to keep Delaney safe and besides she's gonna be Mrs. Longbottom sooner or later." She finished glancing over at her son and his girlfriend.

"Frank, what do you think?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, Remus."

Alice glared at her husband and Neville said. "I can't believe you don't want to keep Delaney safe!"

"Neville, that's not it," Frank said.

Neville didn't respond he just took Delaney off his lap, hopped up, took Delaney's hand and they stormed up to his room.

Once the couple was in Neville's room his temper flew off the handle.

"I can't believe my dad didn't agree to keep you safe from being imprisoned or detained. I would give you my name in a heartbeat."

"Technically, it's not your name to 'give'. I mean your dad is the next generation Longbottom male. He must be really attached to it," Delaney stated, logically.

Neville nodded, considered his girlfriend's thought and said. "I guess I never thought of it that way, love."

"I'm not saying I'm on his side though but I can understand where he's coming from," Delaney said, making herself comfortable on Neville's bed.

"Did I say you could make yourself comfortable on my bed?" He smirked at her.

"No but come make me get off," Delaney smirked at him seductively.

Neville walked over to his bed and laid down. In response Delaney cuddled up to him.

"I would probably go crazy at Hogwarts without you," Neville sighed, kissing her temple.

The couple got lost in each other's company. Remus and Frank knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The two dads walked into see their children wrapped up in each other. It was no question how much they loved each other.

"Yes, dad?" Neville asked tersely.

"Nev, be civil," Delaney muttered to her boyfriend.

Neville sighed and gave into his girlfriends request.

"I know you think I don't want Delaney to be safe but that's not it. I do want to keep her safe because I know how you would react if you ever lost her. The same way I would if I ever lost your mother. I'm the first Longbottom male and I have a hard time letting go of the name this soon."

Neville nodded.

"But I'll decide by the time you two go back to Hogwarts," Frank told his son and his girlfriend.

"Okay, dad," Neville said.

Delaney nodded and said. "Okay, Mr. Longbottom."

* * *

It was now Delaney's seventeenth birthday. They were having a great party until her godparents showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Delaney growled.

"We're you're godparents we have a right to be here."

"Not if she doesn't want you here," Molly said, defending her surrogate daughter.

"Shut it, you fat whale."

Delaney was glad she could finally cast magic without being caught. She cast a bat bogey hex at her godmother. She saw Ginny smirk at her.

"How dare you cast a spell on your godmother," Alan sneered.

Aleu, Delaney's dog took the cue from her master and attacked Alan.

"Get this bloody dog off me!"

After one more protest Delaney called Aleu off her godfather his leg was bleeding profusely. The least they could do was call some aurors. They were taken away. Delaney's party continued uninterrupted.

* * *

It was now time to board the train.

"Delaney?" Frank asked.

"Yes?"

He handed her the birth record. Under last name it didn't read Lupin anymore it read Longbottom.

"Thank you," Delaney said hugging her boyfriend's dad.

Technically her father-in-law but they weren't technically married she was using his name for a cover. Though it's not like she hasn't been doodling Mrs. Delaney Longbottom on her parchment since sixth year.

"What's going on?" Neville asked joining his girlfriend and his dad.

Delaney showed him her birth record and he smiled thankfully at his father. The couple boarded the train and sat with their friends.

"Lupin, it's time for our rounds," Ernie said.

"Actually, it's Longbottom now," Delaney smiled, linking her hand with Neville's.

Ernie didn't think much of it but Susan, Ginny, Luna and Sarah looked shocked. Delaney got up, kissed Neville's cheek and left the compartment. After awhile she came back.

"Why is your last name Longbottom, did you guys elope or something?" Susan asked.

"Why did you get married during a war in the first place, are you pregnant?" Sarah said.

"If you are pregnant that's kind of irresponsible," Ginny said, getting started to do one of her famous rants. Delaney found that comment ironic since everyone in this compartment was born during the first war.

"Aren't they still virgins?" Luna asked bluntly.

Delaney and Neville laughed at their friends' reactions.

"What's so funny?" Ginny snapped.

"We're not married or even engaged yet. No, I'm not pregnant. And yes Luna we're still virgins," Delaney said, blushing at the last answer.

"So, why are you using Neville's name?"

"I had too, I couldn't use my mum's name since she's a muggle and my dad is a werewolf so Neville was the next logical one," Delaney said.

The ride to Hogsmeade was peaceful until three death eaters broke down the door. Neville instinctively put Delaney behind him and bellowed. "He's not here, losers!"

The confidence turned Delaney on to no end. Though she still adored her sweet, shy Neville. She wanted to snog him then and there but that would make their friends feel so awkward. So she just settled for a kiss on the cheek. He in turn put his arm firmly around her. They continued riding to Hogsmeade. They reached Hogsmeade and then they rode to Hogwarts. The tables looked so empty since the muggleborns were missing. Delaney missed Hermione terribly. She was on the run with Ron and Harry. They had two new teachers though they were known death eaters. Classes started.

First years were getting the worse punishment the older students were asked to torture them when they stepped out of line.

"You know what we should do?" Delaney asked.

"What's that, love?" Neville asked, looking at his girlfriend in interest.

"We should restart the D.A."

Neville nodded and said. "Who would lead it, now that Harry isn't here?"

"You!" Delaney said instantly.

"I couldn't, I'm not as good as Harry," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Neville, yes you are," Delaney smiled.

"You think so?"

Delaney nodded.

"I'm glad you believe in me."

Delaney leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You know I like the image of you being pregnant with a baby Longbottom some time in the future. Not sure when though," Neville smiled, looking at her stomach.

"How many baby Longbottoms do you want?" Delaney asked as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"At least two so they have a sibling," Neville replied, dropping his arm towards Delaney's waist.

Delaney nodded, smiled and asked. "What would you like to name these two hypothetical baby Longbottoms?"

"Alice for a girl and I'm not sure for a boy. How about you?"

"I think Charles Arthur or Patrick Remus for the boy, maybe Holly for a girl but I'm not sure about the middle name. Though I like Alice and maybe Margaret for her middle name."

Neville nodded in agreement. The happy couple continued talking. They restarted the D.A. with Luna and Ginny's help. The former members joined.


	43. The War is Over

Right before school ended for the term Audrey's parents were found dead in their house. So, once school was out Delaney and Audrey went to their funeral. Neville took this time to get Remus, Arthur and Charlie alone.

"What is it Neville?" Remus asked his daughter's boyfriend of two years and four months.

"I was wondering if I could ask Delaney to marry me once this war is over? Though she is already using my name but I want to make it permanent?" Neville asked nervously running his fingers through his neck length blond hair.

"Yes, you can ask her to marry you Neville," Remus said.

"Well, it's not like we haven't seen it coming since you two were three," Arthur said.

Charlie thought for a moment and said. "You make Peri happy and that's all that matters but if you ever hurt her I won't hesitate to sick one of my dragons on you."

"I guess that's fair, Charlie."

Before Charlie could respond Delaney kissed Neville's cheek.

"Hey love," Neville greeted his beloved.

"Hey Nev."

"How was the funeral?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Delaney asked.

"As always."

Delaney told them everything. A few days later Luna was kidnapped by snatchers. They were all devastated. They all continued leading the D.A. The trio returned in early May. The war started.

Neville asked if he could blow up the bridge with Seamus. McGonagall agreed.

"Are you really giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked Professor McGonagall while walking down the hall.

"Yes, Longbottom," She answered without breaking a stride.

"To blow it up? Boom?" Neville asked surprised.

"BOOM!" The woman emphasized.

"Wicked!"

After a few more words regarding the plan, Neville led the way towards the bridge. Delaney couldn't help but worry, knowing that the plan will put Neville into serious danger. Neville could sense Delaney's hesitation.

"I'll be fine love," He assured her linking their hands briefly.

"I don't want to lose you."

Before Neville could respond Seamus called. He just pressed his lips to Delaney's temple and walked out to the bridge. Delaney reluctantly followed her boyfriend. She got in position and the bridge started to crumble.

"RUN NEVILLE! RUN!" Delaney screamed, pushing her way past Ginny who seems to just be standing there.

Suddenly, the bridge caught up to Neville and Delaney saw the look of horror on her long-term boyfriend's face as he disappeared.

"NOOOO!" Delaney screamed, trying to run to the ledge, Luke holding on tight to her arms.

"You can't." Luke told his stepsister sorrowfully.

Delaney fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically into her palms. He can't be gone, Neville can't be gone. The tears streamed down her cheeks. Ginny moved beside her as she heard a soft clink come from the edge.

"That went well." Grunted a voice so familiar to her.

Delaney looked up and see Neville hanging onto the edge of the stone. As fast as light Delaney pushed off the ground towards him, grab his arms and struggled to pull him up to safety. Neville's foot caught on the ledge and caused him to stumble, which resulted with him landing on top of her. His face turned bright red as their noses brushed against each other. His weight atop her is relieving, and instead of pushing him off she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Neville leaned back, pulling her to a sitting position. Without letting go she pushed herself onto her knees. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hug her fiercely. That didn't last very long though.

"How dare you scare me like that, Neville Franklin Longbottom," Delaney scolded, hitting her boyfriend on the chest multiple times.

Neville didn't respond he just smirked and kissed his worried girlfriend to calm her down.

"Ugh, you know me too well," Delaney murmured into his ear.

"Thought so."

"So, how does she go from sobbing her eyes out, to being relieved to being angry in such a short time?" Luke asked.

Neville smirked at his future fiancée's step-brother and said. "I've been her best friend for almost fifteen years and her boyfriend for almost three and I still haven't figured that out."

Luke laughed.

"Neville, you're not leaving my side for the rest of the battle," Delaney said.

"Whatever you say love."

Delaney linked their hands and they continued fighting. Delaney was in a duel with Fenrir Greyback.

"You ready to be a full werewolf too, little girl."

Delaney shot a spell at him.

"Not my granddaughter too!" Lyall yelled standing in front his only granddaughter protectively.

Delaney took her eyes of Fenrir for just a second and she was stunned. A Death Eater, stalked towards Delaney and Neville ran towards him, trying to protect her though if she was able to he knew she could protect herself. He sent the Death Eater whirling back, picked her up, and carried her behind the nearest pile of rubble. The rubble shields the two of them as Neville held a piece of his cardigan against Delaney's bleeding head. Delaney winced as it presses into the gash, grabbing at his arm. He looked at her with a grimace on his face, turning her face with his other hand. Her breaths are heavy, and she is sweaty and covered with dirt. Her hair is disheveled, and her eyes are growing hazy.

"Laney, c'mon! Keep your eyes open!" Neville yells at her, squeezing her cheeks a bit.

Delaney's neck felt like rubber as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Neville's hands are now both around her face, trying to keep her steady.

"Delaney please don't fall asleep."

"Neville." Delaney muttered.

Delaney woke up a while later in the hospital wing with Neville hovering over her.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you…" His voice cracked. "You hit your head so hard, and I couldn't stop the bleeding. I thought…I thought you were gone." Neville began to sob.

"I'm okay, darling. I'm okay," Delaney cried, assuring her worried boyfriend.

He cracked a small smile and took something out of his torn cardigan pocket and handed it to Delaney.

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll see."

Delaney opened the small box and gasped. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"It's yours if you want it," Neville said, shyly.

"Of course, I want it," Delaney smiled at her boyfriend's coyness at the suggestion.

Neville grinned and said. "I would give it to you now but I don't want it to get ruined in the battle."

"I suppose that's fair."

Neville kissed her temple. The battle raged on.

Delaney was on the sidelines grieving for Domingo. He had been killed. Charlie was devastated. Delaney felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly.

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev." Delaney said giving him a watery smile.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Domingo was killed." She said leaning into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Charlie glanced at his surrogate sister and her boyfriend of almost three years.

"Chip!" Delaney yelled running to her comfort her favorite surrogate brother.

Charlie broke down in Delaney's arms.

Fred walked over to the pair and said. "It's all my fault that your boyfriend died, Charlie."

"Why do you say that, Fred?"

"He pushed me out of the way of the falling wall. He figured that it

Neville let them have their moment and went to go find Harry and Hermione who were snogging passionately.

"Oh, hey Nev." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, when did this happen." Neville greeted his god brother.

"Actually, we sort of secretly got married on Christmas Eve." Harry admitted sheepishly.

Neville's eyes widened in shock well it's not like he didn't see it coming but it was still a shock.

"How dare you abandon Harry and Hermione, Ronald Billius Weasley!" Delaney yelled at her surrogate brother.

She goes from comforting one of her surrogate brothers to yelling at another.

"I know I feel guilty about it too." Ron admitted.

"You should." Delaney scowled at him.

They stopped arguing once they reached Harry, Hermione and Neville. Delaney was shocked to see Hermione wrapped in Harry's arms.

"When did this happen?" Delaney asked as Neville wrapped his arm around her.

"Christmas Eve, we impulsively got married."

"Hermione impulsive, I never thought I'd see the day." Delaney said, leaning into Neville.

"Well, things change."

"Yeah, like my last name." Delaney smirked.

"Did you two get married too?" Hermione asked.

Delaney shook her head and said "No, but we're planning on it."

And Neville took that as a cue to kneel down on one knee and take Delaney's hand and ask. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife, Delaney Hope Lupin?"

"Of course, I will Neville Franklin Longbottom," She said tears forming in her eyes.

Neville slipped the ring on Delaney's finger and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry and Hermione started to do the same. Ron was left all alone. He really needs to find himself a girlfriend.

"Okay, you two break it up!" Sirius called.

The two couples broke apart and Sirius looked shocked at his godson. He couldn't even articulate words because he was too shocked to see Harry snogging Hermione.

"Hey guys!" Remus greeted his arm around Maggie.

"Hey dad."

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"He's in shock because Harry and Hermione were snogging." Delaney said smirking at her cousin and her husband.

"He forgets that he owes me money," Remus smirked at his friend.

That broke Sirius out of his stupor and he said. "Here you go."

Remus accepted the money and turned to his daughter and asked. "I assume Neville's popped the question?"

"He sure did, dad," Delaney smiled at her newly minted fiancé.

Remus smiled at his future son-in-law.


	44. Announcements

Chapter 44: Announcements

* * *

Everyone was still on an adrenaline rush after the battle. Harry and Hermione had already gone up to what's left of the Gryffindor dormitories to make love. Delaney and Neville were passionately snogging in a corner. Delaney had her legs wrapped around Neville and his hands on her bum. Delaney kissed Neville's neck softly causing him to lean back and moan softly.

"I love you so much," Neville sighed, squeezing her bum ever so softly.

That caused Delaney to moan against his lips. He smirked.

"You know your confidence turns me on to no end though I still love it when you're shy," Delaney said.

In response Neville started kissing Delaney's neck making her moan again and again. They continued snogging passionately against the wall and ended up falling asleep in the corner.

The next morning Delaney woke up first. She had forgotten where she was for a second until she remembered. She hoped they didn't go all the way last night just because they were still on an adrenaline rush. She realized she had fallen asleep on top of her fiancé who was snoring up a storm. She giggled at his snoring and that he had a big bulge in his pants. The latter was probably just morning wood though. She thinks that's what it's called. She knew this was probably a bad idea but she decided to upstairs to check on Harry and Hermione. She padded up what was left of the Gryffindor stairs to the dormitories. She didn't even need to reach the door.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione yelled in pleasure.

She walked back down the stairs to see Neville was slowly waking up. She walked over to him.

"Morning love."

"Morning Nev." Delaney said smiling down at him.

"What happened last night, I feel like I drank a whole bottle of firewhiskey by myself," He chuckled holding his head.

"We slept in a corner after we tired ourselves out from snogging which you might have a little leftover from last night." She smirked at the bulge.

"So, we didn't go all the way?"

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, but I kind of wanted to though I think that would be the adrenaline talking."

"Were you impressed that I killed Nagini." He smirked.

"I sure was, my snake killing fiancé."

Neville smiled and got up.

Both Neville and Harry were going to announce to the press that they're married and engaged respectively.

"Are you and Ms. Hermione Granger more than friends?" A man asked.

"We're much more than friends, we're married!" Harry said happily.

"When did this happen?"

"While we were on the run."

The journalist nodded and turned to Neville and asked, "Same question goes to you Mr. Longbottom, but in regards to Ms. Delaney Lupin?"

"Technically her last name is Longbottom." Neville answered as the crowd gasped.

"Let me explain she was using my last name during our last year at school for safety but I had decided even before that I wanted to 'give' her my name. I proposed to her once during the battle and then after the battle and gave her the ring after the battle." Neville grinned.

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

They rebuilt the school. It turns out that Tonks one of the aurors had died along with her parents. She had a month old son who was put in an orphanage until he was adopted by Remus and Maggie.

His name was now Teddy Lupin. He was a metamorphagus like Tonks. His older adopted siblings doted on him left and right. Audrey and Percy got married Christmas of 1998. By the time Delaney and Neville's wedding rolled around Teddy was turning two. Fleur was about six months pregnant with their first child. Luke had a one-year-old son named Nathan. He was a single dad because his wife Megan had died in childbirth. Sarah was playing Quidditch professionally as were Ginny and Ron but the three of them couldn't miss their surrogate sister and step sister's wedding to the love of her life. Neville was in the groom's room.

"You ready for this son?" Frank asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, dad."

Neville's groomsmen walked in.

"You know if you plan on leaving, Hermione will kill you right." Harry warned his god brother.

"I know that but I would never leave Delaney"

Harry nodded.

"And I know Charlie would sick his dragons on me if I left her at the altar."

Before anyone could respond little Teddy toddled in.

"Hey buddy." Neville said to his toddler brother-in-law. This was really weird to have a toddler brother-in-law.

"Oh, sorry he got away from me." Charlie apologized walking in and picking up the toddler.

"It's fine Charlie."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Remus said.

"Dad, stop it you're going to make me cry." Delaney said.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Delaney!" Susan called.

"Yes?"

"Can you come help me get Audrey's dress on?"

Delaney nodded and walked over helped her best friend get Audrey's dress on.

"It's no use, it doesn't fit." Audrey sobbed.

"We'll make it fit." Delaney assured her god sister.

"No, we won't. I'm too fat."

"No you're not." Delaney soothed.

"It was fine when I first tried it on."

Realization dawned in Delaney's eyes and she started to ask, "When was the last time you had." She hesitated for a second.

"Sex?" Susan supplied not even missing a beat.

Delaney blushed at her ginger friend's bluntness. Though her and Neville are going to be making love after the wedding tonight.

"Maybe two or three months ago, we've been very busy at the ministry." Audrey blushed.

"You could be pregnant, Audrey." Delaney told her god-sister.

Audrey nodded.

"Mind if I run a diagnostic charm, Audrey?" Hermione asked.

Audrey nodded. Hermione ran the charm over Audrey's body and smiled.

"What?"

"You're three months pregnant, Audrey."

Audrey smiled and turned to the mirror and rested her hand on her small bump.

"Congratulations." Delaney congratulated her god-sister.

"I guess that means no champagne for you and more for us." Susan cheered.

"I hope Percy will be happy."

"If not I'll hex him until he is." Delaney said.

Audrey laughed. The wedding started. Delaney and Neville were finally husband and wife.


	45. Adoption

Chapter 45: Adoption

* * *

It was now time for each of her surrogate siblings to tell a story about Delaney. Bill told the crowd how he used to read the muggle bedtime story Cinderella to her.

"I can't believe my little surrogate sister is married and I didn't even have to sick my dragons on Neville once."

Neville fidgeted in his seat as Delaney linked their hands.

"She's been with Neville since she was fifteen. He makes her happy and that makes me happy. She also inspired me to adopt," Charlie said.

Percy was next but his monologue was cut short when Audrey got sick and he ran off after her. Fred and George were next they told the story where she talked Fred out of turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider for breaking his broom at the age of three and a half.

Next was Ron. He told the crowd about the time he caught us snogging outside the Charms classroom. Last but certainly not least was Ginny. Was

"You know to be honest even though I was barely two when we took Delaney in. I was jealous but sooner than later she became one of my best friends and confidante. Though I was young I could still sense something between her and Neville. They are a such a great couple."

That was it. After Harry's speech Delaney ran off to find Audrey. She found Audrey and Percy snogging behind a tree.

"Alright, you two knock it off. Audrey has to do her maid of honor speech," Delaney smirked at her god-sister and third eldest surrogate brother.

"Okay," Percy sighed.

Delaney and Audrey walked away.

"So, how did it go?"

"Percy is more than happy," Audrey smiled patting her bump.

"Good I don't have to hex him."

"I heard that!" Percy yelled from behind them.

Delaney giggled.

Audrey walked up to the podium and said her speech. Delaney kind of expected her to announce her pregnancy but she guessed she didn't want to steal Delaney's thunder. Delaney was sharing a dance with Charlie.

"So, you want to adopt where did that come from?" Delaney asked.

"I've been thinking about lately. I'm kind of lonely it would be nice to have some little kids around my house."

Delaney nodded.

"I was wondering if it's not too weird would you come with me to the orphanage after your honeymoon?"

"No, not at all. Of course I'll come."

"Thanks Peri."

"You're welcome, Chip. I hear single dads are quite the man/girl bait," Delaney smirked.

They finished dancing.

It was now after the wedding. Delaney and Neville had gotten started even before they reached their bedroom. Delaney had her legs wrapped around Neville tightly and his hands firmly on her bum. They leaned against the closed door already sweating profusely.

"Are we going to have our first time out here?" Delaney smirked.

"If you want I'm game." Neville said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He was getting so aroused it wasn't even funny. He just wanted to make sweet love to his beautiful wife no matter where. They decided to make love in the bedroom like normal newlyweds. Neville practically tore Delaney's dress off and Delaney practically tore his tuxedo off.

"This is the first time we've seen each other fully naked." Delaney said taking off her bra.

Neville nodded and started to kiss down her neck and then kissing her cleavage. They continued making love for the rest of the night.

"That was amazing, once you get over the shock of the first time you want to do it over and over." Neville smirked at his wife.

Delaney smacked her husband. They went to their honeymoon. It was beautiful. After their honeymoon their went back to their normal lives.

* * *

Delaney was going to go to the orphanage with Charlie today.

"Hey Peri." He greeted his surrogate sister.

"Hey Chip." She greeted smiling at him.

They walked into the orphanage.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A woman around Delaney's age asked.

"I'm Charlie Weasley, I'm here to adopt." He said.

She nodded and said "Is this your wife, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie made a disgusted face and said, "She's a married woman but I'm not the husband she's my surrogate little sister."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Mrs. Delaney Longbottom née Lupin."

"Oh, you're a war hero as is your husband Neville who killed 'You Know Who's' snake. Your in-laws are well known aurors, your father is the first werewolf to be awarded the Order of Merlin," She listed lightly blushing when she mentioned Neville.

Delaney blushed.

"Right this way," She said grabbing some files and intentionally walking by Charlie.

They followed her.

"It looks like someone has a fan," Charlie smirked at his surrogate sister.

"Shut it, Chip," Delaney said, elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch."

"Well, here we are."

Delaney and Charlie looked up to see a room full of children. They walked in.

Delaney's eyes instantly locked on a little black haired girl with brown eyes. She was in a corner all by herself. Delaney walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Delaney Longbottom what's your name?" She smiled, kindly.

"I'm Ashley, are you going to be my new mummy?" She asked quietly, but bluntly.

"No, but you see that ginger over there, his name is Charlie Weasley." she said, pointing over at Charlie who was playing with a brown haired boy.

"He looks scary," Ashley said, fearfully.

Delaney giggled and said. "He may not seem like it but he's a big teddy bear when it comes down to it. He might be your new daddy."

"What about my new mummy, if you're not my new mum who is?"

"Charlie is single now but sooner or later he'll find someone."

Before she could respond Charlie walked over with the little boy he had been playing with.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" Delaney asked.

"I'm Cory, I'm four, I love Quidditch and I'm not little," He scowled at Delaney.

Delaney giggled at the boy. He was like a four-year-old brown haired version of Ron.

"What's this little lady's name?" He asked bending down to Ashley's eye level. In response she behind Delaney's leg.

"She's a bit scared of you, Chip."

"I don't bite," Charlie smiled at her.

Ashley realizing that she had misjudged Charlie peeked up at him shyly smiling at him.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked smiling kindly at her.

"I'm Ashley, I'm four, I think Quidditch is boring."

"Quidditch is not boring!" Cory exclaimed.

"Yes, it is."

Before the argument could continue the woman from the front desk walked over.

"So, any possible children?" she asked, purposely running her hand down Charlie's bicep.

"Yes, I like to adopt Miss Ashley and Mr. Cory," Charlie smiled.

"Oh, wonderful. If you ever need a maternal figure in their lives I'm free," She said flirtatiously.

"That will be enough, Ms. Waters," A stern voice said.

Delaney and Charlie turned see to an intimidating man.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Dursley," she apologized running her hand down Charlie's bicep one last time before leaving.

"I should apologize for her, she's just an intern for the summer."

Delaney and Charlie nodded.

"Follow me to my office we'll discuss the children's adoption." He said.


	46. Meeting Dudley

Chapter 46: Meeting Dudley

* * *

They followed him to his office.

"Please sit down."

Charlie and Delaney sat down.

"So, it's Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, I assume."

Delaney shook her head and said. "For the last time, I'm not Mrs. Weasley, I'm Mrs. Delaney Longbottom née Lupin and before that it was Hale."

Mr. Dursley looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "Okay, then."

"I'm sorry I snapped," Delaney apologized.

Mr. Dursley said. "Okay, I think we should be on a first name basis. I'm Dudley."

"I'm Charlie."

They discussed the adoption and Charlie signed the papers.

"I know this is personal but you don't seem like the type to run an orphanage."

Dudley nodded and said. "I get that a lot but I have a soft spot for orphans seeing as I was one."

"Oh, that's horrible how did they die?"

"They were killed randomly by some nasty buggers called death eaters."

Charlie and Delaney looked shocked at him and Charlie recovered first and asked. "Are you magical?"

"Not even a bit, but I knew my maternal aunt was but she was killed a few days before my parents on Halloween 1981."

"Oh, Merlin. Are you Harry's cousin?"

"Harry, the name doesn't sound familiar but I guess. I never met him because our mums hated each other."

"It just so happens, he's my husband's god-brother and my cousin's husband. I could introduce you," Delaney offered.

"That's kind of you. I would like that." Dudley smiled.

Delaney nodded. They set the meeting time and left with Cory and Ashley.

"Thanks for coming with me, sis." Charlie hugged his sister before he apparated away with his new son and daughter. Delaney apparated away to her house.

* * *

It was now time for Cory and Ashley to meet the rest of the Weasleys and their friends. Charlie knocked on the door nervously.

"Oh, Charlie sweetie." Molly greeted.

"Hi mum."

She looked down at the two kids with her second eldest son, smiled warmly and said "These must be Cory and Ashley."

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm your grandma, no need for formalities. Come on in."

Charlie walked in with his new children.

"Hello son." Arthur greeted.

"Hey dad."

"Are these my new grandson and granddaughter?" He asked kindly.

In response Cory marched over to Arthur and said. "Yes I am your new grandson."

"He's a bold one isn't he?" Arthur laughed and ruffled the boy's brown hair.

"He sure is, but little Ashley here is the shy one aren't you sweetie?"

Ashley nodded.

"Reminds me of someone else we know doesn't it, Molls?" Arthur asked his wife.

Before Molly could respond the person in question walked in.

"Hey Chip." Delaney greeted her favorite surrogate brother.

Ashley reached out to her aunt and Delaney took her and said, "I just had to get out of the room, Fleur and Audrey are both complaining that Bill and Percy are never going to touch them again. Though I suppose I might be the same when it comes time for me to be pregnant."

"I'm not listening," Charlie said, covering his ears.

"Chip, you do realize I've been a married woman for two months now. What do you think we do play exploding snap," Delaney smirked.

"Exactly, let me be in my fantasy world for a little while longer," Charlie said.

Delaney rolled her eyes as her dad walked in holding Teddy. Cory's eyes lit up when he saw another boy.

"Remus, I would like you to meet my son Cory and my daughter Ashley," Charlie said proudly.

Cory marched over to Remus and said. "Yes, I'm Cornelius Jackson Weasley."

Remus smirked and said."Charlie, I think you're raising a mini Sirius."

"Actually, dad I would have to disagree I'd say he's a mini Ron," Delaney laughed.

"I heard my name," Ron said, walking in the kitchen.

Cory marched up to Ron and said. "I'm your new nephew, Cory."

"Oh, I almost forgot you adopted."

"And this sweetie right here, is Ashley Grace Weasley," Delaney smiled, adjusting the four-year-old in her arms.

Ron's eyes softened as he looked at the small girl in his surrogate sister's arms. Remus put Teddy down noticing that Cory was eager to meet him.

"I'm Cory," he introduced himself to the younger boy.

"I'm Teddy," He replied as his hair changed.

"You hair changes color?" Ashley asked quietly from Delaney's arms.

Teddy looked over at the older girl and said. "Yes, it does."

Ashley fidgeted slightly in Delaney's arms and Delaney put her down. She walked over to Teddy and said. "I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Do you like Quidditch?" Cory asked Teddy.

"I kind of think it's boring."

Cory looked offended and the adults laughed.

"Quidditch is the best!" Cory exclaimed.

"What's so great about it all you do is fly around chasing a big ball and the only person that actually matters is the seeker," Teddy said.

"I tell him the same thing all the time," Ashley said.

Teddy smiled at the older girl while Cory frowned.

"Well, on that note I think we should get back to the living room," Delaney chuckled.

The others nodded and they walked back to the living room.

"Hey love, I was starting to get a bit lonely," Neville smiled.

"Hey Nev," Delaney smiled, sitting down next to her husband of just over two months. In response, he wrapped his arm firmly around her. Charlie introduced his new children to the rest of his family and friends.

* * *

It was now the day Delaney had set up Dudley to meet Harry.

"It sure smells good in here, love." Neville said walking in from work. Neville was an auror.

"Thanks Nev," Delaney smiled turning to meet her husband's blue eyes.

He sure looked good in his auror uniform.

Neville noticed the way his wife was eyeing him, smirked and said, "You want a little appetizer?"

Delaney smirked back at him and pulled his collar roughly connecting their lips in the process. Neville's hands instinctively drifted down to her bum as the kiss deepened. Delaney pushed off his auror cloak.

"Okay, you two. We get that you're newlyweds but please try to keep it at least PG-13," Harry said.

Delaney and Neville broke apart sheepishly. They greeted their god brother and cousin respectively.

"So, who do you want Harry to meet?" Hermione asked curiously.

Before Delaney could respond the doorbell rang. Delaney walked to the door.

"Must be a muggle. If the guest was a witch or wizard they've used the floo network or they could have apparated." Hermione said.

"I'm going to go check," Neville said.

Hermione and Harry nodded and Neville walked to the door just in time to see Delaney hugging a blond man.

"Oh, Nev. This is Dudley Dursley," Delaney said introducing her husband to Dudley.

"Oh, nice to meet you mate," Neville said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on in, Dudley," Delaney said stepping back.

Dudley walked in.

"Harry is right this way," Delaney told Dudley as Neville wrapped his arm around her waist.

Dudley nodded and followed the couple.

"Dudley, this is Harry," Delaney stated.

"I honestly forgot I had a cousin, I think the first we met was when your parents died," Harry said in awe.

"I guess I have a vague memory of that."

Harry nodded and asked. "How did Delaney find you?"

"I ran the orphanage that her brother Charlie adopted his children from," Dudley said.

Harry nodded and said. "This is my wife, Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You too."


	47. Two Births and Relationship Drama

Chapter 46: Two Births and Relationship

* * *

It was now three months later Fleur was in labor with their first child. Audrey was six months pregnant. Bill was pacing the floor at St. Mungos.

"It's a girl!" The healer yelled.

Bill's scarred face lit up and tears poured down his cheeks. Delaney smiled at her eldest brother's reaction to the birth of his daughter. Bill went into the delivery room and then called in the rest of the family.

"Meet Victorie Raine Weasley." Bill smiled.

She was beautiful. She had Fleur's blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was three months later and Audrey was in labor. This time Delaney was in the delivery room coaching Audrey through her contractions. Percy was in there too.

"Just one more push, Mrs. Weasley." The same healer that had delivered Victoire three months ago said.

"It hurts so much, Percy is never touching me again." Audrey groaned.

Delaney smirked at her god-sister.

"Don't smirk at me, come back when you're in this position and tell me it doesn't hurt."

Delaney and Neville had only been married just over six months. They haven't even talked about kids since they've been married. Sure they joked about them while they were in their seventh year but that's different. Neville was busy being an auror while Delaney was on the quest to find the cure for lycanthropy for her father.

Delaney's musings were interrupted when a cry echoed in the room.

"It's a girl!"

Audrey laid back in exhaustion.

"Let me go tell everyone." Delaney said eagerly.

"Thanks." Percy said.

Delaney left the room.

"So, what's the news?" Molly asked her surrogate daughter.

"It's a girl."

Molly dabbed her eyes. Delaney knew she was going to cry even more when she heard the baby girl's name. Percy came and got the rest of the family to see his baby girl.

"What's her name?"

"Molly Clare Weasley." Percy said.

Molly started to sob as she engulfed Percy in a hug.

It was a few nights later. Delaney was sitting on Neville's lap.

"Is there something on your mind, Laney?" Neville asked as he was playing with her hair subconsciously.

Delaney looked at her husband and said "Yes."

"What's up?"

"I know we've only been married for six months and there's no rush but when do you want to have kids?" Delaney asked.

"I haven't really thought about it, but if you want to start trying it's fine."

Delaney nodded. The did indeed start trying but not often since they were busy a lot.

It was now late 2002. Fleur had another child earlier in the year it was a baby girl named Dominique Apolline. Charlie had found a new lover in Jesse Lopez.

Apparently, Charlie has a thing for Spanish men. Delaney and Neville were having them over for dinner to meet Jesse for the first time.

"Aunt Delaney!" Ashley yelled running to hug her surrogate aunt.

"Hi Ashley." Delaney greeted hugging her.

"Hi aunt Delaney." Cory said unenthusiastically.

That caught Delaney off guard.

"Sorry about him, he's just in a bad mood." Charlie said.

Delaney nodded.

"Peri, this is Jesse." Charlie introduced his new boyfriend to his surrogate sister.

Delaney looked up at him. He had long dark hair with grey eyes. He was quite attractive. Delaney was happily married to the love of her life and they were actively trying to have children but to no avail. Delaney's musings were interrupted when her beloved husband kissed her cheek.

"Hey love." He greeted smiling at her.

"Hey Nev, this is Jesse. Charlie's new boyfriend." She introduced her husband to her favorite surrogate brother's boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, mate."

"You too."

They sat down and started to eat.

"So, how did you two meet?" Delaney asked the couple.

"You know how you told me that kids are guy and girl bait." Charlie smirked.

Delaney nodded.

"Well, that's exactly how I met Charlie. I just had to compliment how cute they were." Jesse said.

Delaney nodded and said, "That's similar to how my dad met my step-mum. The story is he was looking at a picture of me and Neville at the Three Broomsticks. When my step-mum complimented the picture and after that they started to flirt and the rest is history."

"What's your maiden name?" Jesse asked.

"Lupin." Delaney said proudly.

"So your dad is the first werewolf to get the Order of Merlin that changed the perception of werewolves in our society."

"Yep, that's my dad."

Jesse nodded and said, "My little sister who is probably right around your age is also a werewolf. I've been trying to find a cure for lycanthropy since I left school."

"I've been trying to do the same you want to exchange notes and maybe work together." Delaney suggested.

"That would be nice." Jesse nodded.

"I think you're her favorite of our significant others." Charlie laughed patting his boyfriend on the back.

"Well, after Audrey that is. That doesn't mean I don't like Draco, Fleur and Angelina." Delaney said. "I wonder why Ron and George haven't found anyone." Delaney added as an after thought. Draco and Ginny have been dating for about a year.

They continued eating and talking. Jesse and Delaney shared notes and started to work together to find a cure. Little did everyone know their world would have a little more drama in the coming months.

It was now March of 2003. Delaney was over the Weasleys on a much needed day off. Charlie and Jesse were over too. Suddenly someone came through the fire.

It was George and he was with a girl. She looked really familiar but Delaney and Charlie couldn't quite place her.

"Hey everyone." George greeted.

"Hey George."

He smiled and said, "This is my girlfriend Hayley Waters."

That's when it clicked in their heads it was the girl who was an intern at the orphanage where Charlie had adopted Cory and Ashley.

"Oh, what a small world. It's nice to see you again." She said in a nasally voice.

George looked confused and said, "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"She was an intern at the orphanage where I adopted Cory and Ashley almost three years ago." Charlie told his brother.

George nodded.

Both Delaney and Charlie were getting agitated with George and Hayley.

"George, can we talk to you?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How long have you been seeing Hayley?"

George thought for a moment and said, "About two months, do you guys like her?"

Delaney and Charlie shook their heads.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked sharply.

"She knows you're connected with me, I have a bad feeling that she's just using you to get to me or more specifically Neville." Delaney said.

"How dare you think she's using me!"

"George."

"You just don't want me to be happy like you two are." George said.

"We want you to be happy but we don't trust her." Charlie tried to reason with his brother.

George didn't reply he just stormed out of the room, he linked his hand with Hayley's and left. Molly looked at her second eldest son and surrogate daughter curiously.


	48. Flirting and Conception

Chapter 48: Flirting and Conception

* * *

It was now Teddy's fifth birthday. They were celebrating at the Weasley's.

"Hello handsome." A voice greeted.

Neville turned around expecting it to be Delaney. She calls him handsome every now and then. But the voice belonged to Hayley. Now this is awkward for him. Hayley strutted over to Neville and flirtatiously ran her hand down his bicep.

"You're so strong."

Neville pushed her away and said, "Hayley, you know I'm happily married and have been for three years."

Before Hayley could respond Harry walked outside.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted his god brother.

Harry saw the awkward position that Neville was in cornered by the railing of the porch and Hayley's hands still running up and down his biceps.

"Hayley, get off him!"

"Jealous, Harry?" She grinned wickedly.

Neville finally got away from Hayley, she gave up and walked inside.

"So, you know I didn't start." Neville started but Harry cut in.

"I know you didn't come on to her, you would never do that to Delaney."

"Yes, I wouldn't."

"But other than that I knew how she is because she came on to me as well."

Neville looked at Harry shocked.

"It was a few weeks ago somehow she found out that Dudley is my cousin and she was there and she came on to me."

Neville nodded and asked, "Have you told Hermione?"

"It's not like I haven't tried but no."

"We should both tell our beloved wives," Neville said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

It was a few nights later Neville walked into their bedroom.

"Love?" He asked.

"Oh, hey Neville," Delaney greeted walking in an almost skin tight outfit.

Neville could already feel a small tent forming in his pants but he had a mission.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Delaney asked walking over to him and massaging his bicep.

He flinched at her touch.

"Neville?"

Neville didn't respond he linked their hands and led her over to a small bench in their bedroom.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"A few nights ago when we were at Teddy's birthday party." Neville said.

Delaney nodded noticing his eyes tearing up. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I was outside alone when I heard a voice call me handsome. I turned around expecting it to be you but it was Hayley instead."

Delaney's eyes narrowed.

"She strutted over to me and started to rub my arm flirtatiously and she said I was so strong. I told her I'm happily married," Neville finished looking at Delaney for her reaction.

"That bitch, I knew this would happen. She just wanted to get to you through me," Delaney said angrily.

Neville nodded.

"So, that's why you flinched when I massaged your bicep just now," Delaney said.

Neville smirked and said. "Well, that outfit didn't really help me much. I was already slightly turned on before."

Delaney giggled.

"You're such a tease."

Delaney smacked her husband playfully.

It was now a few days later. Again she was over the Weasleys. Hermione was over too. Delaney noticed how Hermione was glaring at Hayley.

"Is something bothering you, Moine?" Delaney asked her cousin.

"That bitch Hayley came on to Harry." She said angrily.

"She did?"

Hermione nodded.

"She did the same thing to Neville he told me a few nights ago."

Hermione nodded and said "Yeah, Harry did the same thing."

Before Delaney could respond the girl in question walked in.

"Oh, hey girls."

"Don't hey us." Hermione said venomously.

"Oh, what did I do?" She asked in a fake innocent tone.

"You know exactly what you did, you sneaky sly bitch!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh that, your husbands seemed to enjoy that." Hayley said wickedly.

Delaney and Hermione drew their wands. That was the last straw.

"What's going on here?" George asked.

"Your surrogate sister and friend are being mean to me, Georgie." She whined pitifully.

This is interesting who will George side with his girlfriend of around four months or his surrogate sister.

"What happened?"

"She came on to Harry and Neville."

"And don't forget me. Though that was three years ago." Charlie's voice said

"Is that true, Hayley?"

"Of course not, I love you." She said pressing her lips to his.

I guess it's obvious who he's siding with now. How sad. She had him wrapped around her finger and blinded to what she was really doing.

* * *

It was now middle of November. Delaney was returning from working with Jesse for the cure.

"Hey there love." Neville greeted wrapping his arms around her.

Delaney leaned into her husband's arms.

"If I didn't know Jesse was practically your brother-in-law. I would be jealous."

"When have you been jealous Neville?" Delaney asked turning around and smiling up at him.

"Remember when Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament and the second task."

Delaney nodded.

"I was insanely jealous when you started to hang out with Luke. I swore he was going to steal your heart."

"Even if he hadn't turned out to be my stepbrother. You've had my heart since we were 13 and you always will."

Neville didn't respond he just leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Delaney's hands went up to his blond hair and started to play with it. That made Neville moan against her lips.

"Someone's already in the mood," Delaney smirked.

Neville pushed Delaney lightly against the wall and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Bedroom, now," Delaney moaned in his ear.

Neville picked Delaney up his hands firmly on his wife's bum her legs wrapped around his waist, carried her to their room, and gently laid her on the bed. He fiddled with the strap of her shirt and kissed her shoulder as he removed her shirt. They made passionate love for the rest of the day finally pulling apart around dinner time.

"Amazing as always." Neville said.

Delaney nodded.

* * *

It was now Feburary of 2004. Delaney had been working over Charlie and Jesse's.

She hadn't been feeling well most of the day. Usually these symptoms would go away by noon but they haven't.

"Everything okay, Aunt Delaney?" Ashley asked her aunt.

"I'm fine, Ash," Delaney assured her almost eight-year-old niece.

"Okay, you don't want me to get Papa?" She asked referring to Jesse.

The kids called Charlie, Dad and Jesse Papa. Delaney shook her head.

A few minutes later a seahorse patronus materialized in front of Delaney. She recognized it as Luke's patronus.

"Delaney, Neville's been hurt please come to St. Mungos." It said.

Delaney jumped up.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked his surrogate sister-in-law walking in the house.

"Neville's been hurt, I have to go," Delaney said suddenly loosing her footing.

Jesse caught her in his arms.

"I'm just being my clumsy self, no worries."

Jesse nodded not really believing her. She promptly fainted again in his arms. He instantly took her to St. Mungos.


	49. Shocking Announcements

Chapter 49: Shocking Announcements

* * *

Delaney woke up in a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Delaney asked.

"You're at St. Mungos. Mrs. Longbottom." The healer told her.

Delaney slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted in Mr. Lopez's arms."

"Oh, what caused that and do I have to stay here long?"

"It's dehydration, Mrs. Longbottom but everything is fine now with you and your baby."

"Baby?" Delaney asked her mouth gaping.

The healer nodded and said, "You're about three months along, haven't you had any symptoms?"

"Actually, now that you mention it I've been nauseous every morning and throwing up. I noticed I've gained about twenty pounds but I chalked it down to stress from work."

The healer nodded and said "Okay, you're free to go and your husband is in room 432."

Delaney left the room to see her surrogate brother, his boyfriend and her stepbrother who was her husband's auror partner waiting for her.

"Peri, I'm so glad you're okay." Charlie said hugging his surrogate sister practically suffocating her.

"Thanks Jesse." she thanked her surrogate brother's boyfriend.

"Not a problem."

Delaney turned to Luke.

"Neville is fine he's not seriously injured." Luke told her.

"That's a relief."

They walked to his room.

"Neville, I'm so glad that you're okay." She said.

"Me too."

"Please don't scare me like that again." Delaney said sitting down next to his bed.

"I won't, love," Neville said taking her hand.

Delaney held his hand for a second and then let it go and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Something wrong?"

"You remember back in seventh year when you said you liked the image of me being pregnant with a baby Longbottom sometime in the future."

Neville nodded.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Delaney smiled.

"A baby?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "I found out today. I'm about three months along."

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes."

"I would hug you but I'm kind of out of commission."

Delaney smirked and leaned down to kiss her husband.

"Alright, you two break it up. Delaney is already knocked up." Luke laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I've actually suspected it for a while, you had the same symptoms Megan had when she was pregnant with Nate," Luke said.

Delaney nodded.

"How far along?"

"Three months."

Neville was released a few days later. They were now announcing her pregnancy at the Weasleys while they were celebrating Ashley's eighth birthday.

"Ash?" Delaney asked her niece.

"Yes, aunt Delaney?" She smiled.

"Uncle Neville and I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"We're going to have a baby."

Ashley smiled and hugged her aunt and uncle.

"You're the first one to know but we're telling everyone tonight unless you don't want us to," Delaney said.

Ashley nodded and said. "No, go ahead. I hate the spotlight anyway."

"Tell me about it," Delaney laughed.

"Well, you should thought of that before you became a war hero." Neville smirked at his wife.

"Oh, look whose talking Mr. 'I killed You Know Who's' snake Delaney smirked back at her husband.

Neville just leaned down and gave Delaney a kiss. Neville's hand cupping the small bump in her stomach area.

"Alright, you two stop snogging in front of my little girl." Charlie said smirking at his surrogate sister and her husband.

"I'm not little dad, I'm eight!" Ashley insisted.

Delaney and Neville separated. They started eating.

"Everyone we have something to tell you." Delaney said linking her hand with her husband's.

Ashley was smiling at them.

"What is it?"

"I'm three months pregnant." Delaney smiled her right hand on her ever growing bump.

"When did you find out?" Charlie asked.

"Remember the day I fainted into Jesse's arms. Well I was dehydrated and the healer told me I was expecting."

"You're going to be a grandfather, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Did you forget I'm already a grandfather, Sirius."

"Step- Grandfather technically, you don't share any blood with Luke or Nate. Though I know you will treat them equally." Maggie said smiling at Remus.

Remus kissed her cheek.

"Eww, daddy kiss mummy." Five-year-old Teddy whined looking at his adoptive parents.

Delaney smiled at her little brother. He was so innocent. Delaney couldn't wait to have their baby.

"Good, someone to share my pain with." Hermione said she was almost five months pregnant with a baby boy. Delaney smirked at her cousin. Delaney knew it wasn't safe to work with potions while she was pregnant.

It was now March, Remus forty-fourth birthday.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Well, the funny thing about names is that we kind of joked about them in our seventh year."

"Oh, you did."

Delaney nodded and said. "Yeah we did but we won't ruin the surprise."

Remus nodded.

It was now a few days later Ron and Sarah were over Delaney and Neville's.

"So, just how far along are you?" Delaney asked her stepsister.

"About four months." Sarah answered her hand on her stomach.

Delaney nodded and said. "So, you're child will be a month older than our baby."

"Our baby girl." Ron said, taking Sarah's other hand.

"Are we the first ones you've told?"

Sarah and Ron nodded.

"I mean it's out of wedlock but I'm sure you two love each other, right?"

"We do," Ron smiled, kissing Sarah's cheek.

Delaney smiled and said. "How are you going to tell Maggie, Molly, Arthur and our dad?"

The two of them blanched nervously and Ron said. "You know how mum is, Lani."

"I know, I'm pretty she's the one that will take it the hardest. Our dad will understand hopefully since I was conceived in a similar situation. Though he didn't know about me until I was four."

Ron and Sarah nodded.


	50. Everyone Else's Drama

Chapter 50: Everyone Else's Drama

* * *

It was now the middle of April, Delaney was now five months along. They were at the Remus and Maggie's house. Sarah and Ron were going to tell everybody about Sarah's pregnancy.

"We have an announcement," Ron said, nervously.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and said. "We're going to have a baby."

Molly, Maggie, Arthur and Remus' jaws dropped.

"Someone say something," Ron said.

"Congratulations," Maggie said hugging her daughter.

Remus looked surprised at his wife's reaction.

"Thanks mum."

Maggie turned to congratulate Ron but Remus started yelling much to everyone's surprise.

"I can't believe you I thought you two knew how to be safe!"

"We just got caught in the moment, you've been in the same situation so you shouldn't be yelling at us!"

"That's different!"

"Just because Sarah is your daughter!"

Maggie rested a calming hand on her husband's arm but he shook it off and walked away.

"You told me that he would understand Lani," Ron glared at his surrogate sister.

"I thought he would, don't blame me Ronald!" Delaney snapped. Although she had an idea why her dad reacted that way besides the fact it was close to his time of the month.

"Ronnie, don't blame Delaney its not her fault that Remus didn't understand," Sarah said, comforting her boyfriend.

Ron sighed guiltily. The couple soon left.

"So, which one of us is going to go talk to him?" Sirius asked Delaney.

"I suppose I can," Delaney said.

Sirius nodded and Delaney waddled up to her dad's room.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Dad, I'm coming in like it or not," Delaney said, pulling open the door and waddling in.

"I said I don't want to talk," Remus said crossing his arms.

To think he was always the sensible one but I guess even sensible people have their bouts of temper or jealously.

"You don't understand, sweetie."

Delaney shook her head and replied. "Yes, I do. I know you're jealous of Ron and Sarah because my mum didn't even tell you she was pregnant with me."

"I'm still not over your mum, despite being married to Maggie for eight years," Remus sighed running his hand through his sandy brown hair.

"That's understandable, that's how I would be if I ever lost Neville," Delaney smiled at the mention of her beloved husband.

Remus slightly smiled and said. "You know I was asked out by your primary school teacher Ms. Lowe."

"You were?"

Before Remus could respond Sirius walked in and said. "Yes, he was but I ended up calling her but I got shot down immediately because she wanted the cute single father and not the badarse bad boy biker."

Delaney nodded taking in all this new information. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Neville walked in and Delaney smiled at her husband.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, Nev."

He nodded and asked. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Delaney said, standing up with Neville's help slightly. He had his hand on the small of her back.

"How's our daughter been treating you?" he asked his hand resting on her stomach.

"Nev, that was supposed to be a secret," Delaney scolded her husband softly.

Reminding the family that he was still present Sirius teased. "I sense you're not getting far tonight Neville after divulging that secret."

"I have a granddaughter?" Remus asked smiling looking at his daughter's stomach and ignoring his best friend's comment.

"Yes, you do dad. Thanks to Neville's big mouth," Delaney smirked at her husband.

Neville blushed and said. "Sorry love, I'm just excited."

"I understand, I'm excited too," Delaney said as she flinched slightly. Neville smiled since his hand was still resting on her stomach. Their daughter didn't kick too often.

"Come feel your granddaughter kick, if you want," Delaney told her dad.

Remus nodded hesitantly, reached over and rested his hand on his daughter's stomach just as his granddaughter kicked again.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Neville asked his father-in-law.

Remus nodded silently. After a few more minutes Delaney and Neville left. Neville and Delaney were in bed later that night.

"So, am I going to get lucky?" Neville smirked.

Delaney smirked back and said. "Not too much I'm quite tired."

Neville nodded understandingly and kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was now time for Luna and Luke's wedding.

"You look beautiful, love." Neville said.

Delaney was wearing a beautiful gold dress. That showcased her almost six month pregnant stomach.

"You really think so?" Delaney asked insecurely.

"I do. I have a feeling I know what we're going to be doing after the wedding." He smirked his eyes raking over his wife's pregnant body.

She looked just as beautiful when she's pregnant.

"Uh, Neville?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, love?"

Delaney smirked and said "You have bit of a problem. You may have to take care of it."

Neville had been so lost in staring at his wife that he didn't even notice how much his pants had tightened.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late for my brother's wedding," Delaney said.

"Okay, love," Neville said wrapping his arm around Delaney's waist.

They apparated to the wedding location.

"Delaney!" Teddy yelled running to greet his sister.

"Hey Tedster, you excited to be the ring bearer., Delaney greeted her six-year-old brother.

"Yes, but I wish Victoire wasn't the flower girl she's so bossy."

Delaney giggled at her brother.

"Teddy!" Victoire, who was almost four called.

"Coming Vic." He called running towards her.

Delaney giggled again.

"Someone has the giggles, love," Neville said.

"Teddy is at the age where he's annoyed by girls that will last for a while."

"The only girl who I really hung out with I ended up marrying her and subsequently knocked her up," Neville smirked.

Delaney smacked her husband playfully. Neville just grinned at her as Draco and Ginny walked over. They had been married for a year now and Ginny was already four months pregnant. Those Weaselys are rather fertile.

"Hey you two," Delaney greeted her surrogate sister and her husband.

"Hey."

They talked for awhile until they saw George and Hayley arguing. Delaney had forgotten they were still together.

"You lied to me, Hayley. You flirted with my surrogate sister's husband, the Boy-Who-Lived and my bi brother, is that all?" George asked angrily.

"I used Amortentia on Lee so we slept together and I'm three months pregnant with his baby," She said undoing the spell on her stomach to reveal that her stomach had a subtle curve to it.

"That's the last straw, we're over," George said.

"Georgie, no," She pleaded.

"Just leave, now!"

Hayley stormed away and apparated away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Lannie," George apologized, hugging Delaney.

"It's fine," Delaney said as her daughter kicked.

The wedding started. All couples were dancing at the reception. Neville's hands were firmly on his wife's bum as they danced.

"I think the baby likes this music," Delaney whispered in her husband's ear.

Neville smiled. They got home somewhat late that night.

"You want to fool around a bit?"

Delaney just pulled Neville's collar roughly connecting their lips in the process. They just snogged rather passionately until they tired themselves out.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 52: Th First Baby

* * *

It was a month later now Neville walked in the house.

"Love!" Neville yelled.

"Oh, hey Neville." Delaney said walking out of the nursery for their daughter.

"You shouldn't be carrying that." Neville said taking the box from her.

"You're home a little early."

Neville nodded and said. "I know but I have s

ome news."

"What is it?" Delaney said bouncing on her heels the best she could.

"I know I should get a safer job for the baby and I was offered that job today."

"Tell me what the job is, Neville!" Delaney said impatiently.

"Teaching Herbology at Hogwarts." Neville smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Delaney said hugging her husband. Their daughter kicked.

"It seems like she's excited too," Neville smiled his hand resting on the rounded curve of her swollen belly.

"Seems so."

Neville went to his interview and he took Delaney with him. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Neville walked out of McGonagall's office.

"We'll owl you in a few days, Mr. Longbottom."

"Okay, thanks Headmistress."

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Delaney smiled her hand resting on her bulging stomach.

"Yeah, we're really excited. We're having a girl." Neville informed her.

"That's nice."

After the interview Delaney and Neville strolled down by the the lake.

"Remember when we snogged in the water during fifth year." Delaney smirked.

"I do."

For lunch they went down to The Three Broomsticks. They ran into two familiar faces.

"Hey mate!" Seamus greeted his former roommate and his wife.

"Hey Seamus."

"Delaney." Hannah said hugging her former roommate.

"When did this happen?"

"We've been married four years, we eloped when we found out Hannah was pregnant."

"So, you have a child?"

Hannah nodded and said "Actually, children. Elodie is almost four and Nicholas is a year."

"That's wonderful."

"How far along are you?"

Delaney smiled, rested her hand on her stomach again and said "Just over six months. We're having a girl."

"That's wonderful."

Hermione had a baby boy a month later. He was named James Sirius.

Delaney was due any day now.

"Daddy is going to teach you all kinds of things about plants and their uses. You will be so smart, and talented, and the most amazing child ever." Neville told Delaney's huge stomach.

"And what if she doesn't have the Herbology knack like you dear?" Delaney smiled back at him, and pressed her back against his chest. "What if she has a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well then you will be the most talented Auror that there is!" He spoke to her stomach.

Delaney kissed his chin.

It was the next day Delaney was in labor.

"You are never touching me again."

"That will be hard we still can't keep our hands off each other." Neville smirked.

"Here drink this, it will ease the pain. Mrs. Longbottom."

Delaney drank a sweet smelling juice. That definitely eased the pain. The hours ticked by and by.

It was finally time to push.

"Just one more push, love." Neville encouraged holding Delaney's hand.

A loud cry echoed in the room. Delaney laid back in exhaustion.

"Would daddy like to cut the cord?"

Neville cut the cord.

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

"I'm going to go tell the family." Neville said kissing Delaney's cheek.

Delaney nodded. Neville left the room.

"So, is the baby here?" Hermione asked her cousin's husband.

"She is." Neville smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Come see her."

The group followed Neville.

"Hey everybody." Delaney said holding the bundle of pink blankets.

The grandparents held her first.

"So, what's her name?"

"Alice Margaret, after her paternal grandma and the woman who is my step-mum but she's more like a mum to me now. Just like Molly." Delaney smiled.

Alice and Maggie smiled at Delaney. Alice was quite the cheerful baby.


	52. Another Pregnancy

Chapter 52: Another Preganncy

* * *

Right before she was born Neville had received the news that he got the job. Delaney was saying goodbye to him at Platform 9 3/4.

"I'll see you at Christmas." Delaney said.

"Okay, love."

"You know this will be the longest time we've been apart," Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded and just kissed her temple as the whistle blew and Neville boarded the train.

"So, it's just you and me little one." Delaney told her three-week-old daughter.

The baby just cooed in response. Delaney got the letters from Neville every two weeks. She missed him terribly. She spent a lot of time with Hermione, James Sirius, her in-laws, her parents and little brother.

"Something wrong, Delaney?" Teddy asked.

"I just miss Neville a lot." She told her six-year-old brother.

Teddy didn't reply he just started to change his appearance. That cheered Delaney up considerably. Alice started to cry. Delaney got up to feed her daughter.

It was now holiday break. Neville was coming home.

"I'm home, love!" Neville yelled into the foyer.

Delaney ran to greet her husband and jumped into his arms. He stumbled against the front door but regained his balance.

"Someone missed me," He smirked before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Delaney's hands went straight into Neville's blond hair. That caused him to moan against her lips and lean back against the door. Delaney smirked. He rested his hands on his wife's bum under her really thin outfit.

"It's a good thing I just put Alice down for a nap," Delaney smiled.

They stayed snogging in the foyer not even moving for the next hour. The only time they broke apart was when Alice cried.

"I'll go take care of her, love." Neville said reluctantly putting Delaney down on the floor.

Delaney nodded. Neville went to take care of his four-month-old daughter.

"Hey sweetie." He cooed picking up his daughter.

Alice looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled and started to care for his daughter.

He finished and went downstairs.

"Hey Neville," Delaney greeted.

"You want to continue what we were doing?" He smirked seductively.

"Nope, I got that out of my system."

"You're no fun," Neville pouted.

Neville told Delaney there happened to be an empty house in Hogsmeade. Delaney jumped at the chance. They moved in when little Alice was six months old. It was nice to be closer to Neville.

It was now six months later also known as Alice's first birthday.

"It's amazing to think that our first child is a year old." Delaney said after the celebration.

"I know."

Delaney kissed her husband. Neville continued teaching while Delaney continued working with Jesse to find the cure for lycanthropy.

* * *

It was now September of 2005. Delaney was visiting Neville at Hogwarts while Alice was at her grandparents for the weekend. They were passionately snogging on the bed in Neville's quarters. They were both half-naked. Neville's shirt was off as was Delaney's. Neville kissed down her neck.

"I'm growing impatient."

"Be patient, my little Hufflepuff," Neville smirked down at his impatient wife.

Delaney scowled up at him. They made passionate love for the night. Delaney left after the weekend.

She found out she was pregnant again right before Neville returned for the holidays.

"Hey love," Neville greeted, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Nev," she smiled, leaning into his hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, now go get ready my parents, Molly and Arthur, your parents, Charlie, Jesse and the kids are coming over."

Neville nodded and removed his arms from his wife and walked upstairs to change. He finished changing and walked downstairs.

This is the first time he got a good look at his beautiful wife of almost six years. She had no makeup on but he knew she never wore make up even when they were at Hogwarts but she was a natural beauty. She had bare feet. She was wearing a slightly tight Weasley sweater from last Christmas.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted, standing up straight.

This is the first time Neville noticed a small bump in her stomach area. The slight tightness of the sweater made the bump a lot more prominent. He supposed that's why she was wearing it.

"Hey love."

"You notice anything different?" Delaney smirked.

Neville's eyes darted to the bump in her stomach, smiled and asked. "Are you pregnant again?"

Delaney just nodded smiling.

"When did you find out?" Neville asked.

"Just yesterday."

Neville just hugged his wife his hand cupping the small bump in her stomach.

"Daddy!" Alice II yelled reaching out for her father from her namesake's arms as they arrived.

"Hey princess," He said, taking her from his mum's arms.

Delaney smiled and greeted her in-laws. Remus, Maggie and Teddy arrived next.

"Delaney!" Teddy yelled running up to his older sister.

"Hey Teddy," Delaney greeted her seven-year-old brother.

Molly and Arthur arrived next. They greeted their surrogate daughter, her husband and surrogate granddaughter.

"Aunt Delaney!" Ashley exclaimed rushing to greet her aunt.

"Hey Ash," Delaney greeted her nine-year-old niece.

They started to eat. Delaney clinked on her water glass.

"What is it, sweetie?" Molly asked her surrogate daughter.

Delaney smiled and said. "I found out that I'm pregnant again yesterday."

"Congratulations," Everyone said.

"Thank you."

They finished eating and left.

"I just realized that I'm going to be teaching for the rest of your pregnancy."

Delaney sighed and said. "Yeah, this little one isn't due until June."

"Okay," Neville replied his hand cupping her small bump.

Delaney smiled and kissed her husband. Neville left after the holidays. Delaney went through all her pregnancy with Audrey who was as far as long as she was.


	53. Chapter 53

It was now late June, Neville had just gotten home from teaching when Delaney went into labor. Delaney was given that same pain potion.

"It's a boy!"

Delaney leaned back in exhaustion, Neville kissed her forehead and walked out to tell everyone. Audrey happened to be in labor too.

"It's a boy!" Neville exclaimed.

The group followed Neville. The grandparents held him first.

"So, what's his name?"

"Charles Arthur," Delaney smiled at her favorite surrogate brother and surrogate father.

"I'm honored," The father and son chorused.

"You deserve it," Delaney smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Audrey had a baby girl," Percy said.

"That's great, what's her name?"

"Lucy Dawn Weasley." Percy smiled.

"That's beautiful."

Percy grinned and asked "You were having a boy, Delaney right?"

Delaney nodded.

"What did you name him?"

"After us." Charlie smiled wrapping his arm around his father.

"Well, no surprise there." Percy smirked.

It was hard but fun raising two kids.

Neville left back to Hogwarts when Lissy or Alice II was two and Little Char was two months old. Now Delaney was on her own raising two kids or at least until Christmas. Delaney was still working to find the cure for lycanthropy with Jesse.

The next summer Delaney and Jesse happened to discover the cure for lycanthropy after years of searching. Remus and Jesse's sister Macy were excited and proud of their daughter and brother respectively. Delaney got even more fame not that she minded.

Delaney was out and about with Alice and little Char while Neville was finishing up some business at Flourish and Blotts. He would meet them later.

"Might I say that your kids are adorable," A voice said.

Delaney turned around to see a man with olive colored skin and brown eyes.

"What are their names?"

"I'm Alice," Her daughter greeted, cheerfully.

"And this little man, is Char," Delaney said holding her one-year-old son on her lap he was holding a toy dragon.

"Char, is that short for something?"

"It's short for Charles."

The man nodded.

"Mate, you done flirting with my wife?" Neville asked tersely.

The man turned to see Neville.

"It's time for you to go."

The guy left. Neville sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arm firmly around her practically warning everyone to not come near his precious wife and kids.

It was now the day that Cory and Ashley would go to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you, Aunt Delaney," Ashley sobbed.

"Will you stop crying?" Cory asked annoyed.

"Piss off, Cory."

"What did I say about that language, Ash?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Oh, sorry dad," Ashley smiled, innocently at Charlie.

The whistle blew and the two first years boarded the train.

"I swear sometimes that we're raising a mini Ron and a mini you. Though Ash does have more of a mouth on her than you did." Charlie smirked at his surrogate sister while holding his namesake.

Delaney laughed. Cory was sorted into Slytherin while Ashley was sorted into Hufflepuff. Neville came home for Christmas.

It was now February 2009 more specifically Valentine's Day weekend so Neville was home briefly.

"Happy Valentines Day, love." Neville said kissing his wife passionately.

"Thanks you too." Delaney said.

Sooner than later they were both shirtless and Neville was very aroused. They made passionate love. It's a good thing both kids were at their grandparents for the weekend. Neville went back to Hogwarts.

It was the last day of school when Delaney found out she was pregnant again.

"It's so good to be home for the summer," Neville sighed, pulling Delaney onto his lap.

"I know," Delaney smiled, resting her hand on her already forming bump.

"Are you okay?"

Delaney nodded, took his hand and rested it right above hers.

"Are you pregnant again?" He asked.

Delaney nodded happily.

"Another baby, that's great. I was missing having a baby around the house." Neville stated kissing Delaney's temple.

"Me too."

They announced the pregnancy to everyone. Neville was there for her most of the pregnancy.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Last Pregenncy

* * *

It was now the day the Teddy would start Hogwarts. Delaney was just about seven months pregnant so she was basically waddling around the platform with her father, brother and step-mum.

"You didn't have to come, we know it's difficult," Remus said as he was holding his granddaughter's hand on one side and his son's on the other.

"Nonsense, dad. I couldn't miss seeing Teddy off no matter how pregnant I am," Delaney said ruffling her brother's turquoise hair as she pushed Char in his pram.

Remus nodded, smirked and said, "I'm still waiting for one of your children to be named after me."

"Just you wait, dad," Delaney smirked her hand on her huge stomach.

She already knew his middle name was going to Remus but she had no idea for a first name she better hurry he was due in late October.

The whistle blew and Teddy boarded the train with the two third years. Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Delaney was now in labor again. Neville was a little late. Maggie tried to comfort her step-daughter but to no avail.

"I want Neville," Delaney whined, painfully.

This is her third time in labor but it still hurts and she just wants her beloved husband though he is the one who did this to her. They still can't keep their hands off each other despite being married for almost a decade. These have been the best nine and half years of her life.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Delaney whined softly.

"Whining is not attractive, love," Neville smirked at his wife as he took Maggie's spot next to her and taking her sweaty hand.

"You're here," Delaney sighed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They had ran out of the potion that they had given Delaney the last two times she was in labor. So she had to have a natural birth.

"You are never touching me again, Neville," Delaney said, griping the bed sheet.

"You and I both know that won't happen, we still can't keep our hands off each other," Neville smirked.

"Case and point, our soon to be three children in nine years and eight months."

"Have you thought of a first name for our son?" Neville asked.

"I really like Patrick," Delaney said.

Neville nodded.

A few minutes later a soft cry echoed on the room. They went through the same routine.

"So, what's his name?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Patrick Remus Longbottom." Delaney smiled at her father.

"Patience pays off."

They now have three kids under the age of ten and Delaney was raising them most of the year not that she minded. Neville had been teaching at Hogwarts for seven years when Molly II, Nate and Victoire started Hogwarts. Molly was sorted into Ravenclaw. Nate was a Ravenclaw as well. Victoire was a Gryffindor. They were quite surprised.

Delaney was home with her kids in March 2012.

"Are you okay, mum?" Alice asked her mum sitting down on the couch with a book.

"I'm fine, Lissy," Delaney told her daughter.

"You sure, mummy?" Char, who was sitting down playing with a toy dragon that his namesake/godfather had bought him asked.

Delaney leaned down and kissed her son and daughter's heads in reassurance.

She heard a soft cry from Patrick's room. She went up to her youngest son's room.

"Hey Paddy," Delaney said picking up her two-year-old son.

"Mama," he said sucking his thumb.

Delaney smiled, fussed over her baby boy and then put him down in his crib.

She knew exactly what was wrong with her she's had these symptoms three times before. She just wasn't expecting it but that doesn't mean she wasn't happy. She rested her hand on her small bump.

"Delaney?" A familiar voice asked.

Delaney turned to see the face of her best friend Susan.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm pregnant again."

Susan smirked and said. "I see you and Neville still can't keep your hands off each other."

"Yep," Delaney said not ashamed admitting that she still couldn't keep her hands off her sexy, attractive, professor husband.

"You want me to babysit the kids so you can go to Hogwarts and tell Neville?"

"That would be nice, Sue. Thanks." Delaney said.

"Not a problem."

Delaney hugged her friend and then left to Hogwarts. Delaney reached Hogwarts.


	55. Chapter 55

It was still class time so went to the greenhouses. Neville was in the process of teaching his class about Mandrakes. Delaney smiled her husband was such a good professor.

"Professor?" A brunette asked.

"Yes, Ms. Carver."

"Someone is waiting for you."

Neville looked up to lock eyes with his wife of twelve years. Delaney smiled at him.

"Class dismissed."

The class scurried out of the green houses.

Once they they were out Neville strode over to Delaney and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Nev, you're acting like you didn't just see me last week," Delaney smirked.

"So, where are the kids?" Neville asked, looking around for any sign of his daughter's blond head or his older son's golden brown head.

"They're at home, Susan is babysitting."

Neville nodded and asked."So, is there a special reason you're here not that you need a reason to visit me?"

"Remember when we went on that couple's vacation with Harry and Hermione before New Years?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yeah, I got a little tipsy and I was very frisky. We made love all night."

"Well, I also forgot to cast a contraception charm like I've been doing since Paddy was born."

"So, you're saying you're pregnant again?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I am."

Neville didn't respond he just rested his hand on her already forming bump.

"Are you happy?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, I mean it wasn't expected but more the merrier." Neville smiled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Neville's hand never leaving the small bump in his wife's stomach. They snogged passionately until a voice cleared its' throat. They broke apart to see Remus.

"Oh, hey dad," Delaney said.

"Hey sweetie," Remus replied.

He had been teaching Defense ever since Teddy started school.

"So.."

Remus noticed that his son-in-laws hand was resting on his daughter's stomach.

"Before you ask, yes I'm pregnant again."

"That's great sweetie," Remus said.

Delaney nodded and the three of them walked into Hogwarts.

"Aunt Delaney!" Molly yelled running to greet her godmother.

"Hey Molls."

The eleven-year-old was quite observant and smart she noticed a small bump in her godmother's stomach area and that her godfather couldn't keep his hands off it. Though the latter was nothing new she had grown accustomed to her godparents being very touchy feely. She guessed that's how they ended up with three kids and one on the way. Delaney noticed that her goddaughter had been staring at her stomach this whole time.

"I'm pregnant again, Molls," Delaney smiled at her goddaughter.

"Congratulations, aunt Delaney." She said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"I want in with all this hugging." Teddy said walking over with first year Victoire and fifth year Ashley.

"Hey kids." Delaney greeted her brother and her nieces.

"So, what's with all this hugging?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

"We're having another baby," Delaney smiled, happily.

The three kids didn't respond their just hugged their aunt and sister respective.

Delaney went home to see the house was a mess.

"Susan, what happened?"

"Well, Alice and Char both had outbursts of accidental magic," Susan told her.

Delaney nodded and asked "Would you like to be godmother of this baby?"

"I'd be honored." Susan said hugging her.

Delaney smiled she had a perfect middle name for this child if it was a girl. Neville came home for the summer when Delaney was around six months along.

"Love!" Neville yelled into the foyer.

"Daddy!" His two oldest yelled running up to him.

"Hey princess." Neville greeted his daughter first.

Lissy smiled and hugged her dad. She was a tow headed little girl with big blue eyes.

"Hello Char," Neville greeted his oldest son.

Char hugged his dad. He had inherited his mum's golden brown hair and his paternal grandfather's hazel eyes.

"Where's your mum?" Neville asked.

"She's on the couch reading." Alice told him.

Neville nodded and walked towards their living room.

"Daddy," Paddy said as he toddled towards Neville.

Paddy had inherited Neville's blond hair like Alice but he had inherited Delaney's peridot eyes.

"Hey buddy."

"Oh, hey Nev," Delaney greeted looking up from her book smiling.

"Hey love." Neville said kissing her cheek.

"Eww." Paddy exclaimed.

Delaney and Neville chuckled at their youngest son's reaction to their display of affection.

It was now later that night. Delaney and Neville were passionately snogging on the bed they were both half-naked. Neville was kissing down her half-naked body only stopping at her six-month pregnant belly.

"Why are you stopping?" Delaney asked suddenly insecure about how huge she was.

Which she hasn't been since she was pregnant with Alice almost eight years ago.

"Just savoring how beautiful you look pregnant, love," Neville assured her sprinkling her protruding stomach with kisses.

"That tickles," Delaney giggled.

"But I also see how it gets you in the mood," Neville smirked, confidently, at her.

"What happened to my shy little Neville?" Delaney smirked.

Neville didn't respond he just started to fiddle with the waistband of Delaney's maternity shorts.

"Just take them off." Delaney ordered.

"As you wish my love." Neville said unbuttoning them and discarding them on the floor.

"Now your turn." Delaney ordered.

"I forgot how bossy you are when you're knocked up with my child and how much I like it," Neville smirked discarding his trousers on the floor and hovering over his wife.

Delaney smirked back at her husband as she squirmed slightly under him.

That was as far as they got since their almost eight-year-old interrupted. They covered up themselves in the blankets.

"Yes, Lissy." Delaney called for their daughter to come in.

They forgot that their oldest was definitely her mother's daughter and godmother's girl. When her mother and god mother were two of the brightest of their age. Her mother discovered the cure for lycanthropy. Her godmother is the assistant head of DMLE. Let's not forget who her maternal grandfather is the most beloved Defense teacher Hogwarts has ever had. This means that she probably knew what her parents were doing or at least understood.

"I can't sleep because of the storm, may I sleep with you?"

"Sure sweetie." Delaney said patting the spot in between her and Neville. Lissy crawled between her parents and cuddled up to Neville.

"Do you think the boys will be here too?" Delaney asked Neville.

"They're boys they're not easily scared."

"Whatever you say, Nev." Delaney chuckled.

There was another clap of thunder.

"Mum, can we sleep with you and dad?" Char asked holding Paddy's chubby little hand.

"Come on up boys." Neville said.

The boys crawled up next to their elder sister.

"Everyone comfortable?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, mum/mummy." The kids chorused.

"Nox." Delaney muttered and the lights went off.

Everyone fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Neville and Delaney woke up first.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

They looked at their children fast asleep next to each other.

"Remember we both slept practically naked. So let's get up and put on some clothes before the kids wake up," Delaney said.

Neville carefully took his daughter's head off his chest and carefully got up.

Delaney followed though it was slightly harder for her to get up because of her swollen stomach. Neville didn't mind the view of his wife's bum though. They quietly shuffled around and changed into their clothes. Delaney was wearing a black and gold maternity dress. Neville sure liked the way it looked on her. Neville and Delaney walked downstairs or in Delaney's case waddle. Delaney started to putter around the kitchen and make breakfast. Neville started to read the Prophet.

"Morning mum!" Alice called cheerfully.

She was quite cheerful in the morning. While their two sons were blearily looking around. Delaney smirked Char's first namesake was the same way.

She continued making breakfast.

"Here's breakfast," Delaney said transferring the plates to the table.

"Thanks mum, this looks delicious." Alice said.

"Thanks, Lissy." Delaney said situating herself on the barstool at the island since her stomach was too huge for the table.

"Not a problem, mum." Alice said digging into her food messily.

"Alice Margaret, please eat civilly." Delaney chided.

"Sorry, mum."

Delaney smirked. She's been hanging out with Ron's daughter Nicki too much. Nicki was the same age as Alice. Ron had surprisingly fallen in love with Sarah during their time on the same Quidditch team. They had five kids Nicki was the oldest at eight and then they have a set of twins Alexia Georgina or Alex for short and Natalie Veronica were five. Markus Trent was two. Heather Faith was three months old.

"Mum?" Alice asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Have you thought of a first name for our baby sister yet?"

Neville looked up from his plate smiling and asked. "We're having another baby girl?"

"Yes, we are Nev." Delaney smiled her hand on her swollen stomach.

"That's amazing. So have you thought of a first name for our new daughter yet?"

"Not yet."

"I like the name, Holly." Alice suggested.

Delaney thought for a moment and it flowed well with the middle name she had thought of.

"I think it makes sense, since daddy is the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts." Alice grinned at her father.

Neville smiled at their eldest daughter.

It was now Neville's birthday. They were celebrating over the Weasleys like they did every year. Delaney noticed that Ashley was staring longingly at Teddy while he was chatting with Victoire.

"Ash?"

"Yes, aunt Delaney?"

"You have a crush on my little brother don't you?" She smirked.

Ashley blushed as red as her adopted father's hair and replied "Yes, I do."

"I thought so."

"But he only has eyes for Tori." She sighed sadly shuffling her feet.

"Teddy is just being manipulated by her Veela charm." Delaney said.

"I'm not pretty, I just have black hair and plain brown eyes. I'm kind of chubby. I'm not athletic or smart."

"But you got prefect."

"That means nothing."

"Don't let Uncle Percy hear you say that." Delaney chuckled.

Ashley sighed again and said, "You don't understand, you actually got your best friend to notice you as more than a friend."

"Did someone call me?" Neville smirked walking in to the room.

"Hey birthday boy." Delaney smiled kissing her husband's cheek for the hundredth time that day. Not that Neville minded.

"So, what are you two talking about?" He asked resting his hand on the rounded curve of his wife's belly.

"Ashley has a crush on Teddy." Delaney told Neville.

Neville nodded and said, "I noticed that on your last Herbology test."

"How so?" Ashley asked her uncle sheepishly.

"I noticed that you were scribbling his initials in the corner." Neville said.

Ashley blushed and said, "Yeah, I was. But I know Aunt Delaney started to do the same thing in your guy's sixth year but of course you two had been dating for a year."

"Yes, I did."

"How did you get Uncle Neville to notice you as more than a friend?" Ashley asked her aunt.

"It was the other way around actually, I had to get Delaney to notice me as more than a friend." Neville smiled at his almost nine-months pregnant wife.

"It was?"

Neville nodded and said, "I developed feelings for her the first time she fell into my lap."

"I remember that, I fell on your lap when you tried to help me up from the couch in my dad's quarters in third year."

"Actually, it wasn't that exact moment it was the first time you fell in my lap during the summer of third year."

"So, are you saying the scene in my dad's quarters was just a ploy?" Delaney asked.

"You can say that. I just wanted it pluck up the courage to kiss you. But you beat me to that the summer of fifth year." Neville smiled.

"I sure did."

"Though I probably would've kissed you sooner if I knew you didn't fancy Luke." Neville smirked.

"You dated my dad?" Nathan asked. How long has he been here?

"Not exactly dated, he was my first kiss and first date. He could tell I had feelings for Neville and of course our parents had met recently and they had a budding relationship.

"Though Neville isn't the only one who was convinced that Luke and I fancied each other."

"Who else thought you and my dad fancied each other?"

"Susan, I swore she had a little crush on him but she didn't."

Neville, Ashley and Nate nodded.

"Then a few days later I got a picture. It was of me and your dad sleeping like Neville and I've slept since we were three. Ernie McMillan had missed the memo and thought your father and I fancied each other as well. I got angry at him and stormed out of the Great Hall. Uncle George and my dad followed me out of the Great Hall. Uncle George and my dad followed me out of the Great Hall. It turns out that it was Rita Skeeter who had manipulated the picture." Delaney said.

Everyone nodded.


	57. Chapter 57

It was a few days later and Delaney was in labor for the fourth and last time. Susan and Neville were there to comfort her. Delaney was kind of cursing out Neville for knocking her up. There was no pain potion this time either.

"Just one more push." Neville encouraged his wife.

Delaney pushed one more time.

"It's a girl!

Delaney laid back in exhaustion. Neville went to go get the family.

"Is this our baby sister?" Alice asked.

"Yes, this is Holly Amelia Longbottom."

Susan gasped and said. "You named her after my aunt."

"Yes, I did." Delaney smiled at her best friend.

"I'm sure she'd be honored." Sirius said.

Though Amelia has been dead for just over sixteen years Sirius wasn't over her and he would stay single for the rest of his life.

Holly was about three-months old when Delaney received a letter from Teddy concerning Ashley.

"Susan, can you babysit the kids?" Delaney asked her friend.

"I'd be happy to babysit my goddaughter and my other honorary children."

"Thanks Sue."

"No problem, but no coming back pregnant you barely have a three month old."

Delaney rolled her eyes at her ginger friend. She left towards Hogwarts. Teddy was waiting for her at the castle door.

"Hey Teddy." Delaney greeted her brother.

"Hey Delaney."

"So, what's wrong with Ash?" Delaney asked her brother about her eldest niece and probably favorite besides her own goddaughter.

Don't tell Bill, Fred, Ron and Ginny that though.

"I've noticed that she hasn't been eating and she has scars on her wrists and arms. I'm really worried about her. She's my best friend." Teddy said tearfully hugging his sister.

Delaney rubbed his hair in comfort as she asked "Have you told dad or Neville?"

"No, I haven't." He sniffed his metamorphagus powers going haywire.

"Delaney?" Neville asked.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled softly at her husband.

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Neville asked noticing Teddy crying in his wife's arms.

"I'm worried about Ashley." He answered his brother in law hoarsely.

"So, you've noticed her scars too?" Neville asked Teddy.

Teddy nodded sadly.

Suddenly, Molly ran towards her godparents and friend.

"What is it, Molls?" Delaney asked her goddaughter.

"I just found Ashley passed out in the loo."

"Oh, no!" Teddy started to sob even more.

The four some rushed towards the Hospital Wing to see Cory carrying in his younger sister and she was out cold.

"Lay her down, Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey told Cory.

Cory laid her down gently on the nearest bed and started to pace.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Teddy asked the matron, quietly.

"I think so, Mr. Lupin."

"Why do you care, you're not even in our year." Cory said coldly.

"True, but we are in the same house and she's my best friend." Teddy said.

"What can't find friends your own age with your weird abilities."

"I happen to like that I'm a metamorphagus like my biological mum."

Delaney stepped in before it got any worse and said "Alright, that's enough Cornelius Jackson."

"You can't even defend yourself you have to have your big sissy defend you." He sneered.

"That's 20 points from Slytherin, Mr. Weasley." Neville said fiercely.

He was the Head of Gryffindor.

"If you weren't my favorite surrogate brother's son, I swear I would hex you." Delaney threatened the seventeen-year-old.

"Why is he your favorite anyway, he abuses me and Ashley."

"Don't you dare say that about Charlie or Jesse, they've given you everything."

"Charlie was poor before he met Jesse and mooched off his money once you two discovered the cure for lycanthropy. Though I doubt you two would've discovered it if it weren't for your dad and his sister."

That was the last straw Delaney did a wandless hex on him. Technically this wasn't abuse since he was legal. She felt guilty for doing this to her favorite surrogate brother's son but it had to be done.

"What happened to my baby girl?" Charlie asked rushing in the hospital wing.

"I found her passed out in the loo, Uncle Charlie." Molly told her uncle.

"She looks very thin and she has a lot of scars on her arms." Charlie said surveying his daughter's body.

"Yeah, she hasn't been eating lately." Teddy said quietly.

Charlie looked at his daughter's best friend. He didn't really care that he was two years younger than his daughter. Maybe it's because he knew his daughter had a huge crush on the young metamorphagus despite the age difference. It looked like his niece Victoire also had a crush on Teddy but he's prone to root for his daughter over his niece. That doesn't mean he doesn't love Victoire any less though. He noticed that Delaney and Neville were here too. He noticed his son had bogeys coming out of his nose. He knew that this was his sister Ginny's signature hex but he also knew that Delaney was good at it too.

"Did you do you this to my son, Peri?" Charlie asked his surrogate sister gently.

"I'm sorry, I did." Delaney admitted looking up at Charlie innocently.

"What did he say or do because I know you only react like this when someone insults Remus, Neville, your children, Audrey, Hermione or anyone in our family."

"It's the latter, Chip."

"Who did he insult?"

"He accused you and Jesse of being abusive and you off mooching off Jesse."

"I would never lay a hand on any of my children, nieces or nephews. I didn't mooch off Jesse either."

Before Cory could respond Ashley woke up.

"Oh, you scared me so much Ash." Charlie said hugging his frail daughter.

"What happened, I feel like I drank a bottle of firewhiskey on my own." Ashley said holding her head.

Delaney smirked at her husband because she remembered that's how he described the adrenaline rush of the battle when they snogged passionately in that corner all night.

"I found you passed out in the loo, Ashley."

"Why haven't you been eating, sweetie?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"I've been eating." Ashley denied.

"No, you haven't." Teddy said.

"You stay out of this, Lupin." Cory sneered.

"Don't talk to my best friend like that." Ashley shot back at her brother.

"So, why haven't you been eating?" Delaney asked her niece gently.

"Isn't it obvious I'm fat. I had to lose some weight."

"You're not fat, Ashley." Delaney and Charlie said in unison.

"I'm not as skinny as Cousin Vic and I never will be." She said poking her stomach.

"What does Vic have to do with this?" Teddy asked cluelessly.

"She's everything I'm not."

"Is she my best friend, no you are." Teddy said smiling at Ashley.

"I guess that's true, Ted."

Ted sat down next to Ashley and hugged her.

The three adults snuck out to let them have their moment.

"I think Teddy and Ashley would make a cute couple."

Charlie nodded and said "Though it will be hard for me to allow her to date."

"I'm with you mate, I'm probably going to be a mess when Lissy starts dating." Neville said.

Delaney rolled her eyes at her husband and surrogate brother being overprotective of their daughters.

"How about we go grab a little something then I can take you home." Charlie said.

"That sounds nice, Chip." Delaney said.

"Alright bye love."

Delaney kissed her husband softly but he insisted on deepening the kiss.

"Nev, I got to go." Delaney said.

Neville pouted slightly and kissed her temple. Charlie and Delaney left.

"You still have that boy hooked on you." Charlie said.

"He's far from a boy now, Chip."

"I guess that's true."

They reached The Three Broomsticks. They ate. After that Charlie walked Delaney home.

"That's curious, it looks like we have new neighbors."

Charlie nodded. They walked in.

"Uncle Charlie!" His namesake yelling running up to him.

"Hey buddy." Charlie greeted his namesake.

"Where are Lissy and Paddy?" Delaney asked her eldest son.

"Lissy, is in her room reading and Paddy is taking his nap as is Holly."

Delaney nodded and went to go find Susan.

"Hey Susan." Delaney said.

"Hey Delaney." Susan surveying her friends figure.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just making sure you kept your promise."

Delaney rolled her eyes at her best friend.


	58. Chapter 58

It was a few days later there was a knock on the door. Delaney answered it to face a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked, hitching her youngest son to her hip.

"Oh, I'm your new neighbor Hank Waters."

Delaney smiled and said "I'm Delaney Longbottom, nice to meet you."

"You too, who's this little guy?" Hank asked noticing the child in Delaney's arms.

"This is my youngest son, Patrick Remus or Paddy for short." Delaney smiled.

Hank nodded.

"Do you want to come in it must be cold out there." Delaney offered stepping aside.

Hank walked in.

"Follow me to the living room."

He followed her to the room.

"You have to excuse the mess, my kids are quite messy." Delaney said stepping over the toys.

"I'm used to it, I'm raising three kids of my own. Though I'm completely alone since my wife left." He said.

"Oh, that's horrible." Delaney said.

"This your husband?"

"Yep, that's my wonderful husband Neville." Delaney smiled.

"Daddy." Paddy said clapping his chubby hands happily.

Delaney smiled Paddy was quite the daddy's boy.

"Where is he now?"

"He teaches Herbology at Hogwarts."

Hank nodded as Delaney's two eldest children walked in the room. Alice looked upset at her younger brother.

"Mum, Char tore my book." Alice whined.

Delaney smirked. She used to have this same argument with Ron when she was younger.

"It was an accident mummy." Çhar said innocently fluttering his eyelashes.

"I know it was, Char." Delaney told her eldest son.

"You always side with Char, mum." Alice stated.

"Lissy, you know I love you both equally." Delaney told her eldest.

She thinks the reason she always sides with her eldest son is because she would always side with his first namesake.

"I know."

"Kids, this our new neighbor Hank Waters."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Waters." Alice and Charlie said.

"You too, how old are you Alice?"

"Eight."

Hank nodded and said "My daughter Aphrodite just turned eight a few days ago."

"Can I meet her?" Alice asked excitedly.

She was excited to finally have a little girl to play with. She had her baby sister but she didn't do much.

Hank nodded at her eagerness.

"Do you have a son my age too?" Char asked.

"Depends on how old you are."

"Six."

Hank nodded and said "Yes, my son Apollo is your age."

Char nodded.

"If you say you have a son who is three."

"Actually, my son Ares is a year younger."

"That's close enough, you have a thing for Greek Mythology don't you?"

Hank nodded and said "Yes, I do."

"Does Apollo like dragons?" Char asked.

No one except his godfather Charlie understood his obsession with dragons. Understandable though Charlie was the one who was obsessed with dragons.

Hank shrugged in response. Char walked away.

"You have to excuse him, that's what I get for naming him after a former dragon breeder and then making the same dragon breeder his godfather." Delaney chuckled.

Hank chuckled at the comment.

Delaney wanted to wait for Neville to get home to go over the new neighbors.

"Love, does this look good?" Neville asked.

Delaney turned and looked at her husband and said "You look quite handsome."

"Thanks." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hurry up, I want to meet Aphrodite." Alice said running into her parent's room. She insisted on wearing the Weasley sweater.

"We're coming, Lissy." Delaney told her over eager daughter.

"Not fast enough." She said impatiently crossing her arms.

"Alice Margaret." Delaney scolded.

"Sorry mum."

Neville smirked at his wife.

"What are you smirking at, Mr. Longbottom." Delaney asked.

"Well, we know who Lissy gets her impatience from."

"Are you implying that I'm impatient?"

Neville nodded and said, "Yes, you are especially when we're making love." he finished with a smirk.

"What can I say, I always want a piece of my big, strong Nev." she said running her hand down Neville's bulging bicep.

Neville stiffened at the contact. He remembered they haven't made love since Holly was born.

They left and walked to the neighbors.

"Hello Delaney and Neville." Hank greeted cheerily.

"Hi Hank."

"So, this is your amazing husband Neville?"

"Yes, it is." Delaney smiled.

"Nice to meet you, mate." Neville said removing his arm from Delaney's waist.

"You too."

Neville returned his arm to its former position as they walked to the living room.

"This is Aphrodite." Hank said pointing to a small girl with dark black hair and light black skin. That's curious.

"Hi Aphrodite, I'm Alice." Alice greeted happily.

Aphrodite smiled shyly at her.

"She's a bit shy."

Alice nodded.

"This is Apollo." He introduced.

"I'm Char, or Charlie." Charlie smiled at him.

"You like dragons?" Apollo asked him.

Charlie nodded.

"I do too."

Char looked excited. All three sets of kids got along. Alice eventually broke Aphrodite's shell.

"You're curious about Aphrodite, aren't you?"

Delaney and Neville nodded.

"Aphrodite is my niece but I've raised her from when she was a few days old."

"What happened to her mum or dad?" Delaney asked.

"Her mum was my foolish little sister she said got pregnant from a one night stand and she never told the father and I know nothing about him so I can't judge him."

Delaney nodded and said "This seems quite similar to my backstory."

"How so?"

"I was raised by a surrogate family since my mum died when I was three." Delaney said not wanting to go into detail.

Hank nodded.

Neville and Delaney were lying down in bed that night.

"You know what I think?" Delaney asked.

"What's that love?"

"I think Aphrodite's mum was Hayley." Delaney said as she felt Neville flinch at her name.

"You think so?"

Delaney nodded against his chest and said, "It makes sense, I mean Hayley was pregnant the last time we saw her. The child would be around Alice's age."

Neville nodded.

"I wonder if Lee even knew she was pregnant."

"Hank said she never told him."

"But did you forget that she was dating George at the time. Maybe George told Lee."

"Imagine how awkward that conversation was 'My girlfriend is pregnant with your baby.' " Neville laughed.

"And it seems like Hank didn't know that Aphrodite was conceived with the use of Amortentia." Delaney said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that too."

The couple held each other and fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a few days later. Delaney left Neville home with Char, Paddy and Holly. She took Alice with her to Fred and George's joke shop.

"Well, if it isn't Lannie and little Alice." Fred said smiling at his surrogate sister and niece.

"I'm not little, Uncle Fred. I'm eight." Alice said indignantly.

"Whatever, you say little one." Fred said patting her blond head.

Alice frowned.

"So, where's the hubby and the rest of the kids?" He asked, looking around for a sign of his surrogate sister's beloved husband of almost 13 years and their three youngest children.

"Neville's at home taking care of the kids."

"So, he's mister mum today?" Fred asked.

"Exactly, but I'm sure he enjoys it." Delaney said.

"Who wouldn't your kids are angels compared to how we were as kids." Fred laughed.

Before Delaney could respond the little bell went off above the door. She turned to see Susan. What's she doing here she wasn't really into pranks unless. No it couldn't be. Susan or George would've told her if they were seeing each other. Wouldn't they? Susan is her best friend and George is her surrogate brother. It couldn't have been going on that long could it.

"Hey Fred." Susan said greeting her fellow ginger.

"Hey Susan."

"Aunt Susie!" Alice exclaimed greeting her aunt.

Susan turned awkwardly to face Delaney.

"Hey Sue."

"Hey Delaney, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to George about something." Delaney said eying her best friend.

That caused Susan to blush. George chose this time to walk down the stairs and kiss Susan's cheek.

"How long has this been going on?" Delaney asked, her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, it's been on and off since Alice was born." Susan said.

"So, that's eight years give or take a few months."

The two redheads nodded.

"I'm not upset that you two are dating; I'm just upset that haven't felt the need to tell me." Delaney said.

"We're sorry." Susan and George said.

"It's okay besides I think I've known this would happen since our sixth year, Sue. Why do you think I had you walk down the aisle with him at my wedding." Delaney smirked.

"You're a sneaky one."

"Well, I am the daughter of a Marauder and I grew up with these two pranksters what do you expect?" Delaney asked.

"True."

"What did you come to talk to George about?" Fred asked.

"Oh, that. It's nothing major. Actually now that I think about it also involves Fred."

"How so?"

"Can I talk to you two in private?" Delaney asked.

"Sure, let's go up to the apartment."

"What about Alice?"

"I'll watch her for you." Susan said.

"Thanks."

The three of them walked up to the apartment.

"You're not having marital problems are you?" Fred asked.

"Of course not, Neville and I perfectly happy."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Delaney laughed and said, "Neville's been at Hogwarts for the past four months and we have a four month old."

"So, that's a no."

Delaney nodded and said "So, we have new neighbors. It's a nice man and his three kids. Actually his oldest is technically his niece. Their last name is Waters."

George froze at the mention of the name.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Waters was my ex girlfriend's last name."

"The same one that was pregnant with Lee's baby because she doused him with Amortentia for a one night stand?"

"The same one."

"I doubt either of you told Lee that she was pregnant with his baby."

George sighed and said, "I tried but I was still upset with her for sinking so low. I thought it was bad when she flirted with Charlie."

"You weren't there it was very awkward, though at first she thought he was my husband." Delaney chuckled at the memory.

"You married to Charlie instead of your precious Nev. Like that would ever happen." Fred laughed.

Delaney nodded.

"So, what do you want us to do?" George asked.

"How would you two like to come over for dinner in a few days. I'll invite over Hank and the kids. Fred you can bring Angelina and the kids and George you can bring Susan."

"What's our best friend's daughter's name?" George asked.

"Aphrodite."

Fred and George nodded. The three of them walked back downstairs. Delaney found Susan and Alice. Delaney didn't need a prankster in the house.

Though Alice already had three 'strikes' against her. She was the granddaughter of a marauder and she was best friends/third cousins/godsiblings with the grandson of another marauder and of course her honorary great uncle was also a Marauder.

They flooed home.

Delaney saw the cutest scene on the couch when they got home. Neville was fast asleep with their two youngest on his chest.

"Hi mum." Char greeted his mum softly hugging her.

"Hi sweetie." She said kissing his forehead.

Neville stirred on the couch and woke up.

"Hello sleepy head." Delaney smirked at her sleepy husband. He looked so cute.

"Hi love."

"How did they behave?"

"They were angels I'm just exhausted." He said.

Delaney nodded and said "Let me put them to bed and you just finish taking your nap, okay?"

Neville nodded sleepily as Delaney took their two youngest off his chest one by one and put them in their toddler bed and crib.

Neville continued sleeping on the couch the rest of the day that was until dinner time.

"Hey love." He greeted.

Delaney smiled and turned around to see her husband. Something still didn't look quite right.

"Do you feel okay?" Delaney asked sweetly.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't felt well all day."

"I could've stayed home. If you didn't feel well."

"Actually, it didn't start until after you left." Neville said, sitting down he was starting to feel dizzy.

Delaney strode over to him and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, I think you should get to bed. You feel very clammy." Delaney instructed softly.

Neville nodded and asked, "Can you help me up I'm afraid I'll fall?"

Delaney nodded and helped her husband up to their bedroom. She noticed he was shivering too. He got into bed. Delaney hated to see Neville like this.

"Is daddy okay?" Alice asked.

"He's just a little sick, Lissy." Delaney told their eldest.

She realized she'll have to send the kids over Molly's so they don't get sick especially little Holly since she's only four months and very vulnerable. She walked to the fire and flooed Molly.

"Hello sweetie." Molly greeted her surrogate daughter.

"Hi Molly."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if I send the kids over, Neville's sick and he's contagious."

"Go ahead dear, you don't have to worry about them."

Delaney nodded and said "Thanks Molly."

That was the end of the floo call. Delaney told her eldest two kids to pack. She packed for her two youngest.

"What's going on?" Neville asked sleepily.

"I'm sending the kids over Molly's until you get better." Delaney told her husband.

"Don't we have a potion that can cure this so they don't have to go Molly's."

Delaney shook her head and said, "I used the last phial the last time Alice was sick and it takes a few days to brew and I don't have any of the ingredients."

Neville nodded.

"I'm sorry, Nev." she apologized.

"There's no reason to apologize love." He said through a cough.

Delaney smiled thankfully at her husband.

She finished packing her two youngest suitcases.

"We'll see you in a few days, once daddy gets better." She told her eldest.

"Okay, mum."

"Behave for Molly."

"Don't worry."

Delaney smiled at her daughter. The kids went through the fire.

Now Delaney needed to take care of her sick husband. She ran a diagnostic charm across his body. It was just a simple head cold. He probably caught it from one of his students.

"So, what's the verdict. My own personal healer." Neville grinned at his wife.

"It's just a simple head cold, Nev. You should be better in a few days." Delaney blushed.

"If it's a head cold why do I feel like I was actually singed by one of Charlie's dragons that he used to threaten me with."

"That's just your body's way of fighting off the infection, Nev." Delaney said, sitting down next to her husband.

"I'm glad you still know a lot more about muggle diseases than I do." Neville sighed reaching for her hand weakly.

"I guess that comes from following Sue on her rounds at St. Mungos." Delaney said. Susan was head healer at St. Mungos.

Neville nodded.

"Actually, I saw Sue today she was at Fred and George's shop."

"What was she doing there?"

"She and George have been dating on and off since Alice was born." Delaney told her husband.

Neville nodded sleepily.

"You just get some more sleep, that will help." Delaney said.

Neville closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Delaney walked downstairs. It was weird having no kids around it was like they were just married. Before the bundles of joy came into their lives. Delaney was starving so she made herself a quick dinner and then went back upstairs.

Delaney continued taking care of Neville.


	60. Chapter 60

It was a few days later. Delaney left Neville home with Char, Paddy and Holly. She took Alice with her to It was a few days later. Delaney woke up to Neville kissing her neck.

"I guess you're feeling better, Nev." Delaney smirked turning to her husband.

"Much better. Thank you."

"And I guess you want to fool around as well."

"If that's okay with you."

Delaney just kissed her husband. He gradually deepened the kiss. He eventually removed Delaney's shirt and Delaney ran her hands down his chest as he continued trailing kisses down her half naked body.

"At least we don't have our kids to interrupt us this time." Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded and started to fiddle with the waistband of Delaney's pajamas.

"Just take them off." Delaney ordered,

"As you wish my love." Neville said removing her pants and discarding them on the floor.

"Oh, let me cast a contraception charm." Delaney said.

Neville nodded and Delaney cast the charm. Neville was already was in his boxers. They made passionate love. They pulled apart.

"That was amazing."

"It sure was."

"Now we have to go pick up our kids from Molly's."

Neville nodded and they got up. They went down to the kitchen and they had a quiet breakfast.

They flooed over to Molly and Arthur's.

"Mum!" Alice yelled running to greet her mum.

"Hi sweetie."

"Are you feeling better daddy?" She asked Neville.

"Much better princess." He told their eldest.

"She takes good care of you doesn't she?" Alice asked, smiling at her mum.

Neville smiled and said "She sure does."

"Mummy!" Paddy exclaimed reaching for his mum.

Paddy was more of a daddy's boy but he still adored his mummy.

"Hey buddy." Delaney said taking her youngest son from her surrogate father.

"Come sit down, I made breakfast."

Both Neville and Delaney knew there was no use in arguing with Molly so they sat down.

"Where's Char?" Delaney asked. Knowing her eldest son he's still asleep.

"He spent most of the night with Charlie talking about dragons so he's still fast asleep."

Delaney nodded and chuckled, "I should've thought it through when I named him after Charlie and then made Charlie his godfather."

"Come to think to about it, you chose all the godparents I had no say." Neville laughed.

"Oh, shut it Nev. You chose Harry for Alice's godfather." Delaney pushed her husband playfully.

"Well, that's true. Though he is married to your cousin."

Delaney nodded as there was a soft cry. Delaney got up to check on her four-month daughter.

"Hey sweetie."

The little girl just cooed in response. Delaney took care of her youngest child and put her down in her crib. She went to go check on Char. She opened up the door slowly. She saw his bed was made up and his stuffed dragon on the bed.

"Char, sweetie?" Delaney asked walking into the room.

"Boo!" Char exclaimed jumping out from behind the closet door.

"Charles Arthur Longbottom, you scared me." Delaney said letting out a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry mum." Char said apologetically,

"Well, I should've expected that you're a third generation marauder." Delaney said, ruffling her son's golden brown hair lovingly.

"Is daddy okay?" He asked, worried about his dad.

"Yes, he feels much better."

Char nodded and said, "Of course, you always take great care of us when we don't feel well."

"Well, I learned that from your Gran, Molly." Delaney smiled.

Char smiled. The mother and son walked down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Char yelled running to greet his dad.

"Hey buddy." Neville greeted his eldest son.

The Longbottom family stayed a little bit longer over the Weasleys and then left.

It was now time for Fred and George to meet their best friend's daughter. Fred was bringing Angelina his wife of eight years. They had eloped when they found out Angelina was pregnant. They had an eight year old son named Jacob Easton and a four-year-old daughter named Colleen Sophia.

Delaney's musings were interrupted when Neville wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey Nev." she grinned leaning into her husband's embrace.

"Hey love."

Though they've been married for almost thirteen years and have four children to show for it still felt like they were newlyweds sometimes.

"Well, we arrived just in time." Fred smirked at his surrogate sister and her husband.

Delaney reluctantly removed herself from her husband's arms and greeted her surrogate brother and his wife.

"Jake!" Alice yelled running to greet Jacob.

"Hi Tink." He greeted grinning at her.

He's called Alice that since she showed him a picture of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan.

This vaguely reminded Delaney of Bill's nickname for her 'Ella' since she was obsessed with the fairytale Cinderella when she was younger. He still calls her that ever now and then.

Everyone else arrived. Fred and George couldn't stop looking at their best friend's daughter. Aphrodite was a little scared of them. Delaney vaguely remembers that she was scared of Sirius the first time she met him.

"How do you guys know each other again?" Hank asked.

"Delaney is our surrogate sister she had lived with us since she was three." George answered.

Hank nodded.

"So, you've been raising your niece since she was a few days old?" Fred asked.

"Yes, neither one of you is her father obviously."

George shook his head and said, "No, but I was dating her mum when she was conceived using Amortentia on our best friend for a one night stand." He frowned.

"That doesn't surprise me unfortunately." Hank sighed running his fingers through his brown hair.

"It doesn't?"

Hank nodded and said, "Yes, she had always been this way."

"She also flirted with Neville, here, Harry Potter and our bisexual brother." George said.

Neville slightly cringed at the mention of the incident though it happened almost a decade ago. Delaney put a calming hand on his arm and he relaxed.

"You know Harry Potter?"

"Harry's my god brother and he's married to Delaney's cousin." Neville told him.

Hank nodded and asked Fred and George, "Are you still in touch with Aphrodite's father?"

"Of course, he's our best friend and he works with us at our shop."

"What type of shop do you guys own?" Hank asked.

"Joke shop."

Hank nodded and said, "I think that explains why Aphrodite is a little prankster."

Fred and George grinned at each other.

It was now time for Lee to meet his daughter.

"I still can't believe that I have a daughter." Lee said, amazed.

Delaney smiled at her older surrogate brother's best friend and said, "I'm guessing that's how my dad reacted when he found out about me."

"I always forget that you're not a biological Weasley even though you might as well be." Lee said.

While they were at school she participated in a few of their pranks.

Delaney knocked on Hank's door.

"Hello Delaney." he greeted her.

"Hi."

Hank turned towards Lee.

"I'm Lee Jordan, I'm Aphrodite's father."

Hank smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hank. Come on in."

The two some walked in.

"Mum!" Char yelled running to greet to his mum.

"Hey sweetie, you remember Uncle Lee right?" She asked.

They don't see Lee very often or as often as Fred and George see him anyway.

"Yes."

Lee instantly noticed his daughter almost instantly playing with Alice a few feet away. She looked almost exactly like him. He doesn't even remember what her mum looked like.

Speaking of a mother figure for his long lost daughter, he hoped she would get along with his wife Alicia and their son Noah.

"Hi mum." Alice said greeting her mum.

"Hi sweetie."

After a few minutes Aphrodite shyly walked up to her best friend's mum and hugged her briefly.

Delaney leaned down towards her daughter's best friend and said, "Aphrodite, sweetie this is your dad Lee Jordan."

Aphrodite glanced over at Lee and looked up at him shyly and asked, "You're my dad?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's why I don't look like Apollo and Ares." she said.

Lee look confused for a second but Delaney said, "They're her younger cousins."

"Oh, okay."

The adults sat down.

"I don't remember anything about about that night."

Hank shook his head and said, "I think that's for the best."

"The reason you don't remember Lee is she doused you with Amortentia."

Lee looked shocked at his best friend's surrogate younger sister and said, "That makes sense actually, I would never sleep with George's girlfriend willingly he's one of my best friends."

"I know that and George knows that, Lee."

They continued talking. Char and Alice talked Delaney into them spending the night.

Aphrodite and Alice grew closer. Aphrodite spent her time between Lee's house and Hank's.


	61. Chapter 61

Two and half years later it was time for Alice to start Hogwarts.

"Come on mum." she said eagerly.

"I'm coming." Delaney was pushing her two-year-old daughter in her pram and trying to stop her youngest son from running away.

Her eldest son had his nose stuck in a book about dragons. He was less of a bookworm then his elder sister but still a bookworm especially when it came to books about dragons.

"Grandpa!" Paddy yelled suddenly running up to his namesake.

Remus gladly picked up his youngest grandson and asked, "Having trouble, sweetie?"

"What was your first clue, dad. I don't know how Molly did it with seven biological kids and one surrogate kid. I'm going crazy with just four." Delaney sighed, frustrated blowing a hair out of her face.

"You should try five kids then." Sarah laughed joining her step-sister.

"I'm surprised I didn't hex Neville's man parts during labor with Holls." Delaney laughed picking up her baby girl from her pram.

"I almost did in labor with Heather." Sarah laughed.

"What's this about hexing off man parts?" Luke asked.

His son Nate was a sixth year his younger son had one more year.

"Where's Luna?"

"Off on another one of her treks." Luke said. "Merlin, I miss her."

"That's how I still feel about Neville though he's been teaching at Hogwarts since Alice was born." Delaney sighed.

"Teddy!" Alice running to greet her uncle.

Teddy was a seventh year.

Delaney tried to be impartial when it came to her younger brother's relationships but she couldn't help but feel like Ashley was cheated out of a great guy. They were still best friends though so it didn't hurt their relationship that he chose Victoire.

Her musings were interrupted when said younger brother's arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Hey sis." Teddy greeted his hair changing to golden brown.

"Hey Ted." she smiled.

They separated and he took Holly from her arms.

"There's my favorite niece." he cooed to the two-year-old.

Holly started to play with Teddy's hair which had changed to blonde to match hers.

"I thought I was your favorite, Teddy." Alice teased.

Teddy looked between Alice and Holly and then at Delaney and said, "Help me out here."

"You got yourself into this Ted." Delaney laughed, patting his shoulder.

"You're no help, sis."

Before Delaney could respond Teddy's favorite blonde showed up also known as fifth year Victoire. Teddy in turn instantly handed Holly back to Delaney and went to greet her with a very passionate kiss.

"This is just got awkward." Char said taking his eyes off his book to make the comment.

"Oi! That's enough snogging." Fred exclaimed walking over with Angie and his two kids.

Teddy and Victoire didn't listen.

"Jake!" Alice yelled running over to greet her friend.

"I will never get used to seeing my little girl snogging your brother, Ella." Bill smirked.

"Tell me about it, Bill."

Percy walked over with Audrey, Molly and Lucy. The two god-sisters greeted each other. Molly is a fifth year and like her father before her was a Prefect.

"Chad, put down that book right now and hug me." Lucy exclaimed smiling at her friend.

In response Char threw down his book and hugged his friend.

"I sense Lucy Weasley might become Lucy Longbottom soon enough." Audrey laughed.

Delaney giggled and said, "What can I say Longbottom men are irresistible."

"Just like Alice Longbottom might become Alice Weasley soon enough." Angelina smirked.

"I never found the appeal of the Weasley men obviously but I will never forget when Sue said that you probably thought I dated Percy at school." Delaney chuckled.

"It's because we're good in bed." Fred laughed as Angelina smacked his chest.

"We have kids here and I rather not picture my surrogate brothers in that situation." Delaney said her nose wrinkling.

The scarlet steam engine whistled.

"Behave, Lissy."

Alice nodded eagerly and said, "I know mum but it's not like I can make trouble I have so many people watching me."

Delaney chuckled Alice was completely right. She had her grandfather, her uncle, many older cousins and her dad watching her that she couldn't get away with anything.

Remus kissed Maggie's cheek and handed their youngest grandson to her, kissed his daughter's cheek and boarded the train with the group of three first years, one third year, two fifth years and a seventh year.

"If I'm this bad when Lissy goes to Hogwarts, I can't imagine how I'm going to be when Char goes off to Hogwarts." Delaney sighed glancing over at her eldest son chatting happily with his best friend.

Maggie patted her daughter on the back in comfort.

"I miss daddy too." Paddy said from Maggie's arms.

Delaney smiled.

As her youngest son grew up he's become more of a daddy's boy, he's even inherited Neville's love of Herbology.

The families dispersed.

It was a few days later Char was spending the day with his namesake so Delaney was home with her two youngest when an owl flew in. She untied the letter from it's leg and it flew away.

"Is that a letter from daddy or Litty?" Paddy asked.

He had trouble pronouncing his s's it just made him even more endearing

"It looks like it's from daddy." Delaney smiled at her youngest son.

He didn't reply he just made himself comfortable on his mum's lap.

Hey love,

Everything is in full swing here. Lissy was sorted into Hufflepuff like you and my mum. Jacob, was sorted into Gryffindor as were Nicole and James.

It's only the third day of school and I've already caught Teddy and Victorie snogging more than I care to count. They really can't keep their hands off each other. Remind you of someone?

Love you,

Neville

"What's snogging, mummy?"

"Something you will doing with a girl when you're much older, Paddy."

"Girls have cooties."

Delaney giggled and said, "What about Lissy, Holly and me?"

His brow furrowed and said, "Litty and Holly are my sitters and you're my mum, that's different."

Delaney chuckled again.

"Does daddy snog?"

"Yes."

"Then I wanna be just like him." Paddy said jumping off his mum's lap.

Delaney shook her head and thought, "Your dad is a very good snog for that matter."

A few days went by and Delaney got another letter this time it was from Alice.

Hi mum,

I miss you. I was sorted into Hufflepuff like you and gran. Everyone else I know was sorted into Gryffindor.

Love you,

Lissy

The day continued.

It was now time for the holidays Alice and Neville were coming home.

"Love we're home!" Neville yelled into the foyer.

There was a pitter patter of feet running towards them. Char got to them first.

"Char, I missed you!" Alice said giving her little brother a hug.

"Daddy!" Paddy yelled.

Neville smiled at his youngest son and said, "Hey my little man."

"Nev!" Delaney exclaimed happily running to greet her husband.

Neville grinned at his wife of fifteen years and said, "I've missed you, love." he greeted her kissing her cheek briefly.

"Daddy, did you foget me?" Three-year-old Holly asked pouting her blue eyes wide.

"I could never forget my little Holly." Neville smiled picking up his youngest daughter.

Merlin he was happy. The year continued.

It was time for the new year Lee was a nervous wreck seeing his daughter off but Fred calmed him down.

"Hogwarts better watch out with so many kids that are related to you and George, there's two that are related to a marauder by blood and Aphrodite." Delaney laughed.

"They are going to Hogwarts by storm."

The end


End file.
